Plowed
by Paliia Love
Summary: En una triste mañana de lunes, él entró en su vida. ¿Lo verá ella por quién es y lo dejará entrar? ExB, AH. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **GeekChic12**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Plowed**

 **Capítulo uno**

 **Centímetros**

—Oh, _púdrete_ —murmuro a mi alarma. La apago por un rato trayendo un alivio dulce, y vuelvo a la calidez y suavidad de mi cama.

Después de que sonara por tercera vez, finalmente salgo debajo de las mantas, temblando mientras me arrastraba hacia el baño.

La alarma era mi mejor amiga hace media hora atrás, ahora estaba apurada por salir. Llegaré justo a tiempo a trabajar mientras que pueda encontrar algo limpio que vestir y no pase mucho tiempo en la ducha.

Sé que hace un frío de mierda afuera, así que me pongo un abrigo grueso y un gorro, envolviendo mi bufanda alrededor de mi cuello justo antes de salir por la puerta…

Y encontrarme con veinte centímetros de nieve.

—Noooo —me quejo. Girando, vuelvo a mi habitación y tomo un par extra de jeans, metiéndolo dentro de mi abrigo. Busco por mi armario un par de botas que no son lo suficiente altas para mantener la nieve afuera. Levantando mi bufanda hasta mi nariz, tomo mi quita-nieve del armario de la entrada y abro la puerta otra vez con un suspiro resignado. Ni siquiera me voy a molestar a llamar al trabajo. Sé que estará abierto. Otra vez.

Los novios de mis dos compañeras de cuarto pasaron la noche aquí, así que estacioné en la calle, no queriendo bloquearlos.

—Mierda. —Pasando entre la nieve, murmuro bajo mi aliento, maldiciendo a mis compañeras y sus saludables vidas sexuales. Mayoritariamente por el coche, pero también porque ha pasado mucho tiempo para mí, que estoy convencida que mi himen volvió a crecer.

Una vez que estoy a mitad de la cochera, escucho el rugir de un motor de camión venir por la calle.

—No, no, no, no. —Una barredora. Y va a enterrar a mi pobre coche.

Y claramente, mientras miro en horror, el camión rojo pasa, apilando una montaña de nieve contra el lado del conductor de mi pequeño Honda.

Con un grito frustrado, le lanzo mi saca-nieve al camión, esperando fallar y estando tan enojada que no me importa tener que buscarla entre la montaña de nieve. Mis ojos se abren en asombro cuando golpea la ventana trasera y la luz de freno se ilumina en la poca luz matutina.

—Oh, mierda —murmuro, buscando un lugar donde esconderme, cosa… que sí, no va a pasar. Estoy a la altura de los coches de los chicos, y el conductor ya está fuera de su camión y mirándome, o mejor dicho fulminándome con la mirada. Inspecciona el lado de su camión y entonces sacude su cabeza, mirando alrededor por un momento antes de agacharse para recoger el misil que le lancé.

Mientras camina hacia mí, me hago hacia atrás. Él es alto y grande, con una barba cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro. Intimidante.

—¿Creo que esto te pertenece? —Ahora está tan cerca como para devolverme mi saca-nieve, pero sigue acercándose. Su voz es brusca, y tomo otro paso hacia atrás, chotando mi culo contra el baúl del coche de Ben, que estaba lleno de nieve.

Gracias a Dios tomé otros jeans.

—S-Sí. —Diablos. No quería que mi voz temblara así, pero hace diez grados bajo cero aquí, así que supongo que era inevitable.

—¿Me vas a decir por qué lo tiraste contra mi camión?

—Eh… —Podía ver sus ojos ahora. No podía ubicarlo, pero parecía muy familiar. Verde bosque. Furiosos.

—Rayaste la pintura.

—Lo… siento. —Estoy perdida en sus ojos por unos segundos. Rodeados por unas pestañas largas y oscuras, se entrecierran un poco mientras él se rasca la barba de su rostro y aclara su garganta, rompiendo mi aturdimiento—. No, espera. No lo siento, joder. Necesito ir a trabajar, y tu estúpido camión acaba de enterrar mi coche bajo _dos mil metros_ de nieve.

Su voz es más suave cuando vuelve a hablar, y alza sus cejas.

—No deberías haber estacionado en la calle con tanta nieve cayendo. —Se encoje de hombros.

Ajustando mi bufanda para mantener mi rostro medio oculto, pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, _obviamente_. Pero el estúpido meteorólogo casi siempre está equivocado. Parece que cada vez que dicen que serán de veinte a veinticinco centímetros, todo lo que obtenemos son cinco o siete.

Una sonrisa socarrona aparece en su rostro.

—¿ _Qué_?

Luce divertido.

—Nada. Solo… pareces decepcionada por la falta de… _centímetros_.

Entrecerrándole los ojos, lucho contra una sonrisa o mi respuesta mala, la cual es "eso es lo que ella dijo", y en cambio dije:

—¿Estás hablando en serio? No tengo tiempo para esto. Ya llego tarde de por sí.

—¿En serio ibas a conducir así? —me pregunta.

— _Voy_ a conducir así. Si puedo desenterrar mi coche, por supuesto.

Estábamos a medio metro de distancia en la entrada cubierta de nieve, y un temblor pasa por mi espalda. Ya sea por la manera en que me estudian sus ojos o mis jeans fríos y mojados, no estoy segura.

—Deberías volver adentro. Te quitaré la nieve. —Se vuelve a su camión, ajustando su gorro húmedo y sacando unos guantes de sus bolsillos.

Inclino mi cabeza a un lado mientras se aleja.

Su trasero no luce nada mal en esos jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **GeekChic12**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dos**

 **Árbol**

Una vez que estoy dentro de la calidez de mi casa, me apoyo contra la puerta por un momento para recuperar mi aliento y maldecirme por echarle el ojo al tipo brusco pero aún así algo pervertido y gracioso. Quitándome mi gorro, abrigo, y bufanda, me dirijo a mi habitación para quitarme los jeans húmedos. Seguramente moje otro par cuando vuelva a salir, pero simplemente no puedo dejarme puestos estos. Mi culo estaba jodidamente frío, así que me puse mi par de pantalones sueltos y esperé.

Echo un ojo por la ventana cada algunos minutos para mirar su progreso. Y quizás observarlo un poco más.

Él es tan grande y corpulento. _Masculino_.

El último tipo con el que salí le gustaba tener manicuras y nunca lo verías con una barba.

Suelto la cortina como si me quemara cuando él levanta la vista hacia la casa y me muevo hacia la cocina para encontrar algo que hacer.

Café. Si hay algo en lo que soy buena, es hacer café. Levantarme muy temprano para trabajar como barista no era ideal, pero las propinas eran mejores en la mañana, y la universidad era jodidamente cara.

Preparé unas tazas y algo de leche en nuestra máquina—la mejor inversión que hemos hecho en este lugar. Muchos amigos, compañeros, y novios vienen, huelen el café, y yo acabo haciendo lattes o capuccinos para todos ellos. Estaría en el trabajo ahora de todas formas si no fuera por la nieve, así que dije ¡qué rayos!

Jessica decide hacer waffles, así que comienzo a hacer el tocino. Una vez que todo estaba listo, las dos parejas tomaron su comida y volvieron a sus habitaciones para disfrutar el día de nieve lleno de sexo. Agh.

Ni siquiera saber lo que iban a hacer con la miel.

Cuando Ángela se ofreció a sentarse y comer conmigo, le dije que no. Me gustaría comérmelo con la mirada en paz, muchas gracias.

Probablemente debería sentirme culpable, tratándolo como un objeto así. Pero diablos, no tenía planes para lanzar más proyectiles a camiones barredores, así que no era como si lo iba a volver a ver después que terminara de palear.

Justo cuando pongo mi plato en la mesa, mi teléfono suena avisándome que había un mensaje, y hubo un golpe a la puerta. Leyendo el mensaje y respondiendo mientras camino, miró por la mirilla cuando llego a la puerta. Con un suspiro culpable, la abro para ver al tipo de pie allí, con las mejillas sonrojadas y respirando pesadamente.

Él puede palearme cuando quiera.

Dios, ¿de dónde salió _ese_ pensamiento?

Me mira por un momento con su boca abierta, y luego escucho un suave "mierda, lo sabía" dejar su boca.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eres Bella, no? ¿Bella Swan?

—Eh… —Mi brazo instintivamente comienza a cerrar un poco la puerta—. ¿Sí? ¿Cómo supiste eso?

—No podía ver tu rostro completo antes, con la bufanda. —Gesticula hacia la parte baja de su rostro, y me pregunto cómo se sentiría pasar mis manos por esa barba—. Pero sí. —Oh, sigue hablando—. Fui a la secundaria Oak Park contigo.

Mi cabeza se hace hacia atrás en sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —A parte de los ojos conocidos, no lo reconocía para nada.

—Sí. —Pasa un dedo cubierto en guante por su ceja—. Como sea, ya terminé.

Mi culpa regresa mientras miro alrededor de su gran cuerpo y veo a mi coche limpio. También paleó la parte de la cochera que no tenía coches y el camino que llevaba a la entrada.

—Lo siento —suelto, dando un paso hacia atrás para abrir por completo la puerta. No puedo sentir mis pies—. Ven adentro. Déjame alimentarte. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —pregunta mientras saca la nieve de sus botas en la entrada.

—Mi jefe acaba de enviarme un mensaje. Ella no va a abrir la tienda después de todo, así que parece que realmente no tengo que ir a algún lado.

—Hmm —gruñe frunciendo el ceño suavemente.

—Pero tengo waffles y tocino y café —le dijo con lo que espero que sea una sonrisa de disculpa—. ¿Y quizás podamos ponernos al día?

—Necesito terminar mi ruta.

Mis hombros caen en rendición.

—Oh. —¿Dónde estaba al tipo gracioso de antes?

—Pero tu calle es la última, así que podría… eh… terminarla y volver. —Se mueve y no puedo lograr mirarlo a los ojos—. Si quieres.

Sonriendo, le asiento.

—Te guardaré un poco de desayuno para ti.

.

Doy un sorbo a mi café y espero. Chequeo mi cabello por décima vez, y luce igual. Largo. Castaño oscuro. Nada espectacular. Pasando mis dedos por él una vez más, voy hacia la puerta cuando él vuelve a tocar. Por alguna razón, hay un hormigueo en mi estómago.

Okay, sé cuál es la razón.

Aparentemente este tipo sexy es alguien con quien fui a la maldita secundaria y sabe mi nombre. _Y_ volvió, lo que significa que debe querer pasar tiempo conmigo. Eso, o solo tiene hambre.

Como sea, me siento terrible y necesito hacer algo por él por todo el trabajo que hizo.

Un cosquilleo pasa por mi cuerpo cuando le abro la puerta por segunda vez, mirando hacia su rostro.

Era tan alto.

—Hey.

—Hey.

Sonrío tímidamente.

—Entra y siéntate a la mesa. —Pasa por la puerta y se quita las botas, dejándolas a un lado de la puerta. Caminando hacia la cocina para buscar nuestra comida, murmuro para mi misma—: Dios, quiero trepar ese hombre como un árbol.

—¿Qué?

—Mierda —jadeó, dándome la vuelta con una mano en mi pecho.

—Lo siento —dice, alzando las manos al aire, a la altura de mis tetas. Sus ojos bajan, se abren en asombro, y baja las manos rápidamente a sus lados—. ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

Mis ojos pasan de sus muy grandes manos, dedos largos moviéndose cerca de sus muslos, hacia su rostro.

—Oh. Eh, claro. —Apunto hacia el pasillo—. Es la segunda puerta a tu izquierda.

—Gracias —murmura, alejándose y pasando una mano por su cabello, haciendo que su gorro cayera hacia atrás. Lo atrapa, y alcanzo a ver unos mechones oscuros saliéndose por todos lados.

Cuando vuelve a salir, le pregunto cómo le gusta su café.

—Negro.

—Oh. ¿No tomas lattes o capuccinnos? ¿Nada así?

—¿Esa mierda descafeinada, con soya, de vainilla francesa y con mucha espuma?

Riendo, asentí.

—Algo así.

—Nah.

—Okay. —Le hago un Americano y se lo traigo junto con un plato alto de waffles y tocino. Volviendo a la cocina, traigo una botella de miel y mi propio plato.

—Gracias, Bella —dice suavemente, levantando su tenedor. Se ha sacado su chaqueta para revelar una camisa verde oscuro con una camiseta blanca por debajo.

—No hay de qué… —dije, tomando un sorbo a mi café y esperando que él llenara el espacio.

—Edward.

El shock me hace ahogar y escupir mi bebida. Limpiando mi boca con una servilleta, poso mis ojos en él otra vez. El color de cabello es igual. Y los ojos. Pero nada más en él parece al único Edward que conocí en la secundaria Oak Park.

—¿Edward M-Masen? —tartamudeó.

Él asiente, bajando su mirada a su plato mientras come.

—Santo cielo —jadeó—. Luces tan…

—Diferente. Lo sé. —Se encoje de hombros, metiendo un gran bocado de waffle en su boca.

—Bueno, iba a decir genial, pero sí, diferente es obvio.

Edward me ofrece una sonrisa torcida, un pedazo de tocino en medio de su boca.

—También luces genial, Bella. —Esa sonrisa se agranda—. Y exactamente igual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **GeekChic12**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo tres**

 **Refrigerador**

—De hecho… —Edward se detiene y ríe suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza y tomando un sorbo de café. Su comida está terminada, devorada en grandes bocados como si no hubiera comido en un mes. Y ahora estamos sentados con platos vacíos y tazas llenas, recordando nuestro tiempo en la secundaria—. Realmente te envié una de esas tarjetas de admirador secreto para San Valentín en tu último año.

Jadeé suavemente.

—Mentira.

Asintiendo, me dedica una sonrisa torcida.

—Lo hice. —Sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas mientras sonríe.

—Wow. —Sonriendo, pienso en ese día, recordando en cómo me sentí cuando abrí la tarjeta que estaba atada a la paleta en forma de corazón. _Si fueras mía, te diría todos los días lo hermosa que eres, por dentro y por fuera. Feliz San Valentín, Bella._ _Con amor, tu Admirador Secreto._ Era la cosa más dulce que alguien me haya dado. Mi corazón se saltó un latido mientras miraba alrededor de la cafetería ese día en el almuerzo, alrededor de los pasillos entre clases, esperando saber con ganas quién me lo había enviado—. Siempre me pregunté de quien era.

—¿Solo obtuviste una? —pregunta Edward.

Aclarando mi garganta, asiento y miro a mi café mientras lo levanto para tomar otro sorbo.

—Todavía tengo esa nota. —El shock está escrito en su rostro cuando levanto la mirada hacia él—. Fue perfecta.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan mientras pasa una mano por su corto cabello. La sonrisa está de vuelta en sus labios, y quiero besarlos.

El silencio nos envuelve después de nuestras revelaciones, y terminamos nuestro café, robando miradas por encima de nuestras tazas con sonrisas tímidas.

Echándose hacia atrás en la silla después de terminar su bebida, Edward gruñe y palmea su estómago.

—Eso estuvo bueno. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

—Bella Swan —dice más o menos por quinta vez, sonriendo y sacudiendo su cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo.

—En persona.

Levanta sus cejas.

—Como si no lo supiera —murmura, bajando la mirada. Parece como si estuviera por irse pronto, y decepción llena mi estómago. Levanta su taza pero se da cuenta que está vacía y la vuelve a bajar, sus ojos verdes oscuros de repente se encuentran con los míos.

Quedo atrapada en esos ojos. Mi estómago se revuelve mientras sigue mirándome, casi como si estuviera estudiándome otra vez, de la misma forma que hizo cuando estábamos afuera. Para evitar lanzármele encima, me pongo de pie y tomo mi plato.

La cálida mano de Edward se envuelve en mi muñeca cuando intento tomar su plato.

—Déjame. —Nuestras miradas se cruzan otra vez, y todo mi aliento parece dejar mi cuerpo repentinamente. Él está tan cerca. Huele a aire libre, limpio, con una pizca de lo que sea que usó esta mañana en la ducha. No me tomaría mucho inclinarme y besarlo, y siento mi cuerpo comenzar a inclinarse hacia él como planta al sol. Parpadea, bajando sus ojos a mis labios, cosa que humedezco con mi lengua. Sus ojos oscuros vuelven a los míos… y suelo el aliento pesado.

Siempre amé esos ojos.

Años atrás, habían estado en un rostro con acné que no todos podían mirar a través para ver a la persona debajo. Su cabello rojizo era algo largo y despeinado, y tenía una boca llena de metal. Edward iba a un año menos que yo en la secundaria, así que nunca interactuamos mucho. Pero lo recuerdo siendo atacado y que no tenía coordinación. O eso o lo tiraban mucho al suelo. Algunos de los matones de nuestro colegio eran molestos.

Lo había ayudado algunas veces en la cafetería después que su bandeja haya terminado en el piso. Esos hermosos ojos verdes estaban siempre enojados cuando se encontraban por primera vez conmigo. Nunca hablamos realmente, pero le ofrecía una pequeña sonrisa, y sus ojos se ablandaban un poco. Me murmuraba un suave "Gracias", y seguíamos con nuestras vidas.

Yo no era exactamente una de las chicas populares, pero era agradada. Tenía amigos en todos los círculos sociales entre nuestras clases. El pertenecer al equipo de baile daba ilusión que era algo popular, pero me mantenía para mi misma más de lo que la gente pensaba. No fui a muchas fiestas y no salía mucho.

Edward quita su mano de mi piel, sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome enderezar, rompiendo el hechizo. Aclarando su garganta, se pone de pie con sus platos, y yo giro hacia el lavabo, murmurando para mi misma sobre lo idiota que soy. Solo porque le haya gustado en la secundaria, no quiere decir que lo estaría ahora que habíamos crecido.

Y Dios, cómo había crecido él.

Temblando ante ese pensamiento, abro el grifo para lavar mi plato y lo siento ubicarse detrás de mí. El calor de su cuerpo me envuelve mientras se acerca, estirando un brazo para depositar su plato en el lavabo. Mientras hace su mano hacia atrás, se detiene y la posa sobre mi hombro por un momento…pensando. Cuando continúo lavando pero no me alejo de él, la mano de Edward se mueve a mi cabello, corriéndolo hacia un costado. Se inclina y pasa su nariz a lo largo de mi cuello, y mi cabeza automáticamente se hace a un costado para darle más acceso.

—Bella —susurra. Es un ruego, un pedido a una invitación. Estoy muy feliz de acceder.

Mi cuerpo se siente débil, temblando sin parar. Todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir mientras mis ojos se cierran, y mi respiración se acelera.

—Mmm, sí. También lo sientes. —Su voz es profunda y áspera, sus palabras seguras haciéndome que me estremeciera. Mi cerebro se siente como pulpo, pero sigue funcionando lo suficiente como para que mis manos cierren el grifo antes que me moje y me aferre a los bordes para mantenerme de pie mientras los labios de Edward reemplazan su nariz en mi piel. Deja suaves besos a lo largo de mi cuello, su barba picando y añadiendo sensaciones a mi cuerpo.

Sus manos pasan por mis brazos y se detienen sobre mis manos, tomando mis dedos y llevándolos para aferrarme de su cuello. Esto me hace hacia atrás, haciendo que mis pechos empujen hacia afuera y mi culo se presione contra él.

Un gruñido profundo sale de él cuando mis caderas se mueven, dándole esa fricción que sé que ansía. Grandes manos agarran mi cintura y permanecen allí por un momento antes de bajar a mis caderas. Lo siento moverme cómo él quiere, y me jala fuerte contra él, haciendo que suelte un gemido.

Edward es mucho más alto que yo, que mi cabeza descansa sobre su pecho bajo su mentón. Con mis brazos todavía alrededor de su cuello, muevo mis dedos hacia su cabello, rascando su cuero cabelludo mientras presiona su erección contra mi culo.

—Rayos —gruñe—, te deseo demasiado.

Mi gemido es avergonzante, pero ahora mismo no me importa.

—Siempre lo hice —murmura.

Frunzo el ceño en confusión cuando sus manos me dejan de repente, y quita _mis_ manos de su cabello. Pero entonces, me gira, y sus labios se estampan fuertes contra los míos, una mano agarrando fuerte mi cabeza y la otra presionando en mi espalda, trayéndome lo más cerca posible. Mis manos van de vuelta a su cabello mientras devuelvo el beso, aferrándome a él desesperadamente. Deseando, _necesitando_ estar incluso más cerca, me empujo contra su cuerpo, y terminamos moviéndonos por la cocina, devorándonos como si nos diéramos oxigeno el uno al otro.

Termino contra el refrigerador con un "oh".

—Lo siento. —Edward respira sobre mi boca, inmediatamente cubriéndola de nuevo.

Mi gemido en respuesta se traduce en: _Está jodidamente bien. Por favor no dejes de atacarme._

Parece que no puede decidirse dónde quiere sus manos. Pasan por todos lados, deteniéndose para apretar mi culo, levantar una pierna, tocar un pecho. Una hace su camino hacia la cintura de mis pantalones, un dedo se escabulle dentro, haciendo que los músculos de mi estómago salten en anticipación. El dolor que he estado sentido entre mis piernas se intensifica con la promesa de ser llenado.

—Por favor —susurro.

—Lo que sea. —Escabulle toda su mano, derecho por debajo de mis bragas. Sin preámbulos. Su pulgar, áspero por el trabajo duro, encuentra mi clítoris fácilmente, presionando y haciendo círculos mientras un dedo largo se desliza dentro de mí al mismo tiempo. Mi cabeza se hace hacia atrás, y su boca caliente se ubica en mi cuello instantáneamente.

Estoy sin aliento. En llamas.

 _Este. Hombre._

Mis dedos se enlazan en su cuello, aferrándome con fuerza cuando inserta un segundo dedo.

—Mierda, eres estrecha —murmura contra mi piel justo por debajo de mi oído mientras sus caderas embisten, frotando su dureza contra mi estómago. El pulgar de Edward se mueve contra mí perfectamente mientras sus dedos presionan mi punto G. No frotan. Solo presionan y sostienen.

Es el tipo de tortura más dulce. Justo cuando estoy al borde, la tensión crece dentro de mí tan rápido que suelto un gemido en sorpresa muy fuerte.

La mano libre de Edward cubre mi boca, y sus labios mordisquean mi oído mientras susurra:

—Shh. No quiero que nadie más que yo te vea así: mejillas sonrojadas, justo al borde del orgasmo. Eres jodidamente hermosa.

Se hace hacia atrás, y sus ojos arden en los míos. Jadeando contra su mano, trato de mantener mis ojos abiertos y en los suyos mientras el placer me envuelve. Mi cabeza presiona fuerte contra la superficie fría del refrigerador mientras mi orgasmo me encierra. Y cuando Edward de repente flexiona esos dedos por dentro, llevándolos a ese lugar justo en la forma correcta, todo acaba para mí.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, y un grito, por suerte ahogado por su mano, sale de mi boca.

—Mierda, Bella —dice Edward, quitando su mano de mi rostro y respirando pesado con sus labios contra mi frente—. Tan putamente sexy.

Sin vergüenza, saca su mano de mis pantalones y lame los dos dedos que estuvieron dentro de mí en su boca, cerrando sus ojos y gimiendo ante el sabor.

Mi coño se contrae fuerte ante la vista, el impacto casi tan fuerte como el orgasmo que acabo de tener. Mirando sus dedos húmedos salir de su boca, me inclino contra el refrigerador, mis piernas a penas sosteniéndome.

—¿Tienes que estar en algún lado hoy? —Mis palabras son susurros y están envueltas con la desesperación que sentía de tenerlo aquí conmigo solo un poco más.

Con una sonrisa perezosa, acaricia mi mejilla con sus nudillos.

—Sí.

Decepcionada, mi corazón cae, y bajo mi vista a nuestros pies. Estamos tan cerca que uno de sus pies está entre los míos.

El pulgar de Edward y dedo índice toman mi barbilla, subiendo mi rostro hacia él, y esperanza corre por mi pecho ante el brillo en sus ojos.

—Aquí —dice con una sonrisa sexy—, contigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **GeekChic12**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo cuatro**

 **Aguas tranquilas**

De vuelta en mi habitación, rápidamente tomo las prendas y zapatos tirados por doquier. Todo es lanzado dentro de mi armario, y arreglo la cama…incluso cuando espero que sea deshecha nuevamente.

En serio. Han pasado años desde que he tenido un orgasmo así de bueno. Siempre he estado muy ocupada con la universidad y todo, que apenas he tenido vida social. Y si Edward puede hacer eso con solo una mano… Me estremezco mientras analizo la habitación una vez más. Un zapato que se asoma por debajo de mi cama se une a la pila del armario, y abro la puerta, sonriendo a Edward. Él está apoyado contra la pared fuera de mi cuarto, con un pie detrás de él. Haciéndose hacia delante para enfrentarme, me observa con esos intensos ojos verdes.

Normalmente, me asustaría que un tipo me mire así, pero _sus_ ojos…Los _quiero_ sobre mí. En todos lados.

Un borde de su boca se eleva mientras le sonrío suavemente. Al segundo siguiente, sus manos se enlazan en mi cabello, y sus labios se amoldan a los míos mientras me dirige hacia atrás y cierra la puerta con un pie. Su barba es lo suficientemente larga como para no pincharme mientras nos besamos como probablemente lo hubiéramos hecho si hubiéramos salido en el secundario.

La lengua de Edward se desliza contra la mía. Cuando mi mano toca fuerte su erección, sus dientes se clavan en mi labio inferior, provocándome un gruñido. Pero sus manos toman mis muñecas cuando intento desabrochar sus jeans.

—No tienes que hacerlo —jadea.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —respondo contra sus labios, mientras sigo saboreándolo. Sabe como nuestro desayuno: agridulce, delicioso.

—Podemos ir más despacio y… hablar. —El cuerpo de Edward se presiona el mío contra la pared, contradiciendo sus palabras con la manera que embiste contra mí y toma mi boca.

—Sí —suspiro—. Hablar. —Mis manos toman firmemente su culo y lo presiono con fuerza contra mí, y él gime contra mi barbilla, besando hacia mi garganta. Él tironea del cuello de mi camiseta hasta que mi hombro está expuesto, y sus labios siguen moviéndose por mi piel, dientes mordisqueando la tira de mi sostén.

Me convierte en una gran pila de deseo. No importa que ni hace diez minutos tuviera el orgasmo más fuerte en mucho tiempo.

Quiero más.

Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, trato de levantar mi pierna a su cadera, pero él es _tan_ alto. En mi segundo intento, Edward se da cuenta y toma de mi rodilla.

—¿Intentas trepar un árbol? —Sonríe y jadeo.

—Rayos. ¿Escuchaste eso?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Se ríe.

Entrecerrando mis ojos, le frunzo el ceño, pero no puedo contenerlo por mucho tiempo, sonriendo y riendo por mi nariz. Él luce tan feliz. Mirando a su mano en mi pierna, me encojo de hombros.

—Creo que mi habilidad para trepar apesta.

—Nah. Mira. —Inclinándose, envuelve su mano alrededor de mi otra pierna y me levanta, haciéndome hacia atrás y contra la pared—. ¿Es esto lo que tenías en mente?

Asiento.

—Mmm. —Agradecida que no me romperé el cuello ahora que nuestros rostros están a la misma altura, presiono mis labios contra los suyos—. Creo que soy adicta a tu boca —murmuro contra ella.

Su dureza presiona contra mi piel a través de mis pantalones, y muevo mis caderas contra él mientras él embiste hacia delante. Con sus grandes manos en mi trasero, pronto encontramos un ritmo que provoca gemidos en mí y " _sí_ " y " _oh, mierda_ " en él.

Mis manos se aferran de sus cortos mechones de cabello cobrizo mientras me acerco al éxtasis, y él lame la piel de mi garganta, empujando y embistiendo contra mí. Aún sensible por mi primer orgasmo, mi segundo llega más rápido de lo que estoy acostumbrada. Mis caderas empujan sin parar contra él, creando más presión y fricción hasta que exploto, ahogando un gemido alto en el cuello de su camisa.

—Mierda —dice, llevándome hacia la cama. Se acuesta sobre mí y me da unas embestidas más, enviando chispas por todo mi cuerpo.

—Oh, _Dios_. Edward.

—Ya vuelvo —dice rápidamente, y se baja de un salto, corriendo hacia mi baño.

 _Mierda_. No limpié allí.

Sosteniéndome por mis codos, trato de calmar mi respiración. Mi boca está horriblemente seca por respirar tan fuerte, así que corro a la cocina y lleno dos vasos de agua.

Edward sale del baño justo cuando entro devuelta en la habitación, y me detengo a verlo. Se ha quitado su camisa y ahora está en una camiseta blanca. Y santo _Dios_ , los músculos. Podía ver que estaba bastante tonificado, pero ver sus brazos en persona hace que me babee con la boca abierta. También podía ver un pecho esculpido, y abdominales, claramente por la fina tela blanca, y no puedo creer que este sea el mismo chico delgado que conocí en la secundaria.

Cuando se da cuenta, extiende su mano para tomar un vaso, y cierro mi boca y se lo doy, notando un tatuaje a lo largo de su brazo; algún tipo frase o dicho. Mirando rápidamente a su otro brazo, noto más palabas allí en una letra negra y elegante, pero no puedo descifrarlas.

—Gracias —dice después de dar un gran sorbo—. No quería…eh…ya sabes. —Hace señas a la parte frontal de sus jeans, haciendo que mire allí inmediatamente. Lamo mis labios y él gruñe—. Dios, mujer. Dame un poco de tiempo. —Ríe—. Eres desordenada, por cierto.

Bajando mi cabeza, tomo un poco de agua mientras me sonrojo.

—Sí, bueno. No suelo tener tiempo libre entre el trabajo y el estudio. Ordenar las cosas parece menos importante cuando raramente tengo alguien aquí.

—Bueno, eso responde la pregunta —dice vaciando el vaso—. Estaba realmente esperando que seas soltera, considerando…

Mi risa es incrédula.

—Wow. Bueno, creo que debería hacerte la misma pregunta. —Solo asumí, pero si no lo es, voy a tener que echarlo, y _realmente_ no quiero hacerlo.

Edward lleva sus palmas detrás de su cuello, y me estremezco.

—Tengo una chica en mi vida. —Levanta la vista y me guiña un ojo, casi aliviando mi miedo—. Ella es rubia, tiene ojos marrones casi tan hermosos como los tuyos, es muy leal, y su bocado favorito es la mantequilla de maní. —Me sonríe mientras yo arqueo una ceja—. La rescaté de un refugio cuando era su último día antes que la pusieran a dormir.

Mi mirada analítica se derrite en una de asombro, bueno….awwww.

—Eso es tan dulce, Edward. Ella debe estar muy agradecida contigo. —Mi vista cae a mis pies—. Esto probablemente suena tonto, pero mi papá tuvo un par de perros de refugio, y eran tan increíbles. Realmente parecían agradecidos por la vida que les dio.

Su sonrisa es dulce y me llena de cariño por dentro.

—No. No parece tonto en absoluto. Así es exactamente como es ella. Es un perro increíble.

Levantando mi vista hacia él, sonrío.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Bree. —Edward deja su vaso vacio y se sienta al borde de mi cama. Luce bien allí. Podría empujarlo hacia atrás y…— ¿Qué estás estudiando?

Sentándome a su lado, levanto mis rodillas y descanso mi mentón en ellas. Es la única forma que voy a poder resistirme se sentarme a horcajadas de él y hacerle más cosas sucias.

—Estoy haciendo un máster en Química.

—Wow. —Sus ojos me miran—. Eso es…increíble, Bella. Siempre supe que eras inteligente, pero…wow.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante su halago. Supongo que él debía saber que fui la primera en mi clase.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hiciste después de graduarte?

Una mirada oscura llena su rostro.

—Me enlisté.

—Tú… _Oh_. —Abrazo mis rodillas—. ¿En dónde?

—Ejército.

Supongo que eso explica los músculos. Aclarando mi garganta, pregunto:

—¿Fuiste enviado a misiones?

Asiente, bajando la mirada a sus manos.

—Sí. Dos veces a Afganistán por misiones de un año. Fui herido en una bomba. Pinchó mi pulmón derecho —dice, señalando lo que debe ser una cicatriz bajo su camiseta—, y también terminé con daño en un nervio.

—Oh, mierda, Edward. Lo siento mucho.

Se encoje de hombros.

—Salí vivo. Estoy agradecido por eso.

Asintiendo, muevo mi mano hacia la parte trasera de su cuello, pasándola hacia sus hombros, descansando mi cabeza contra él. Él posa su cabeza sobre la mía, y murmuro:

—También estoy agradecida por eso.

Nos quedamos así por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos hablando, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Es difícil imaginar al chico que conocí en la secundaria tener que disparar a personas. Aunque no lo conocía mucho, siempre pensé que parecía dulce, tranquilo y demasiado tímido. No que eso signifique que no pueda ser soldado. Es solo difícil de verlo.

Mi mano le da un apretón a su hombro.

—¿Siempre quisiste unirte al ejército?

Su risa corta y burlona me sorprende, y él sacude su cabeza.

—No exactamente.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿qué…?

Edward suelta un gran suspiro.

—Mira, ¿te importa si no hablamos de esto? Es depresivo, y hoy solo quiero divertirme contigo.

—Oh, em… —Mi mano se aparta de él, y me siento derecha—. Claro. Lo siento. Siempre he sido muy curiosa, supongo. —Aunque eso era verdad, realmente era que quería conocerlo. El dicho "las aguas tranquilas son profundas", viene a mi mente al pensar en Edward. Puedo ver que hay mucho por descubrir. Y me encuentro queriendo ser la que lo haga—. ¿Qué tal una película?

Asiente, mirando sus manos sobre su regazo.

Dirigiéndome hacia la estantería de DVDs, paso mi dedo por las cajas hasta que encuentro la que quiero. Sosteniéndola, pregunto:

—¿Verano en la India?

Me relajo cuando Edward levanta su vista, y sonríe.

—Perfecto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **GeekChic12**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo cinco**

 **Químico**

Suspirando, descanso mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward mientras él se inclina contra el cabezal de la cama.

—Esta película me hace extrañar mucho el campamento de verano. ¿Alguna vez fuiste?

—Ja. No.

Lo hace sonar como si fuera una pregunta muy ridícula, cosa que no entiendo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sí que eres… ¿cuál es la palabra que usaste? ¿Curiosa?

Le golpeo juguetonamente el brazo que se encuentra alrededor de mi cintura.

—Okay, quizás soy muy metida.

Me da un apretón.

—Está bien. Solo prefiero hablar de ti.

Mi habitación está a oscuras, solo un tenue luz pasa por las cortinas. En la luz baja de la televisión, miro al brazo que descansa contra mí.

—¿Puedo? —pregunto, girándolo así puedo leer el tatuaje.

—Tengo una mejor idea —dice Edward, moviéndome así se quitaba debajo de mí. Me gira para enfrentarlo y besa mi mueca mientras se mueve sobre mí con ojos determinados, haciéndome acostar bajo él—. ¿Ya has visto esta película, no?

Mi afirmación es lenta, y él se inclina para besarme de nuevo. Es lento, demasiado… relajado. Se toma su tiempo succionando mi labio inferior en su boca y soltándolo, mordisqueando un poco. Dándome por vencida con un gemido, abro mis piernas a él, y él se ubica, embistiéndome una vez, bien y lento.

Quiero mirarlo, mirar esos profundos ojos verdes, pero no puedo abrir mis ojos. Todo se siente demasiado bien.

—¿Intentas distraerme para que no te haga más preguntas? —preguntó, mi voz en un avergonzante jadeo.

—Eso depende. ¿Está funcionando? —Sus labios mordisquean mi piel mientras habla.

Embiste contra mí fuerte, y gimo un "sí".

—Necesito saborearte —susurra en mi oído.

—Oh, Dios. —Cubro mi rostro en mis manos mientras Edward se hace hacia atrás y comienza a levantar mi camiseta, dejando suaves besos en mi estómago. Mi cerebro me dice que debo parar esto. Nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, pero no nos conocemos _realmente_. Pero no estoy segura de cómo poder conocerlo, si no quiere hablar sobre él.

Su lengua lame mi ombligo, y mi estómago se retuerce en un temblor.

—Brazos arriba —dice.

Confundida, muevo mis manos para verlo agarrar el borde de mi camiseta.

—Oh. —Obedezco a su demanda, y mi camiseta se va, mi cerebro obviamente rendida ante mi lujuria por este hombre hermoso y rudo. El prendedor de mi sostén está convenientemente en el lado superior, y Edward no pierde tiempo exponiendo mis pechos ante él, su boca aferrándose a uno de ellos casi inmediatamente. El peso de su torso me presiona contra el colchón, y paso mis manos por sus grandes hombros mientras él lame y succiona mi pezón, tironeando del otro con sus dedos, haciéndome arquear la espalda hacia él con un gemido.

—Eso es —murmura contra mi piel—. No pienses. Solo siente. —Sigue con un lamido por entre mis pechos, ascendiendo para besar mis labios y embistiendo contra mí otra vez—. Siente lo que me haces.

Mierda, está _tan_ duro.

Moviéndose contra mí un par de veces más, succiona mi cuello, específicamente la piel debajo mi oído. Presiono mis caderas hacia él con cada embestida, pero no se queda allí por mucho. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que está pasando, él ha descendido por mi cuerpo y ha bajado mis pantalones.

—¿Estás bien esto? —pregunta con sus dedos envueltos a los bordes de mis bragas.

Levantándome sobre mis codos, bajo la mirada hacia él. Edward arquea una ceja y me sonríe torcidamente, lamiendo sus labios y posando su lengua sobre su labio inferior. Me muerdo el labio y asiento, mi respiración se acelera en anticipación mientras él mira cómo mis bragas bajan por mis piernas. Dejándolas en el suelo, vuelve su mirada hacia mí, y sus ojos me penetran. La reacción física que mi cuerpo experimenta cada vez que nuestros ojos se conectan me sorprende. Es algo químico. Primitivo. Poderoso.

No puedo evitar preguntarme si él también lo siente.

Recostándome en la cama, suelto un aliento pesado mientras las grandes manos de Edward hacen contacto con mis muslos, moviéndolas y envolviéndolas alrededor de mis caderas. Me coloca dónde me quiere y entonces baja sus manos, metiéndolas entre mis muslos y separándolas para él.

No hay una lamida suave en mi centro, ni movimientos de lengua, ni lamidas de gatito a las que estoy acostumbrada. Me _devora_ como si estuviera hambriento, y yo soy su última comida. Mis caderas arremeten contra su rostro, y no sé cómo se mantiene pegado a mí como lo hace, chupando y gruñendo. Mi cuerpo nunca ha sido tratado así. Está al borde del dolor, pero es. _Tan_. Bueno.

Tirando de su cabello, presiono mis labios para contener los gritos que intentan salir. A su vez, se escapan algunos gemidos ahogados mientras mis piernas se cierran contra su cabeza, mis talones presionándose contra sus omóplatos.

Cuando Edward se detiene por completo y quita su boca de mí, bajo mi mirada hacia él, jadeando y algo enojada porque se detuvo. Sus ojos verdes llenos de travesura arden en los míos, su sonrisa socarrona y torcida como el infierno. Si estoy siendo honesta, es justificado. Con solo treinta segundos ya estaba a punto de venirme. Aún respirando pesadamente, espero por sus palabras mientras sus labios se separan.

Sus dedos toman del interior de mis muslos, los cuales siguen envueltos en su cabeza.

—Mantén esas piernas bien abiertas para mí, Bella.

Mierda. Mi mirada va hacia el techo. No puedo mirar a su ceja arqueada y cabello desordenado, sus labios brillando con mi excitación. Iba a explotar. Y necesito que siga. Lo _necesito_. Así que bajo mis piernas a la cama e ignoro su sonrisa oscura.

Una mano cálida se ubica sobre mi abdomen bajo mientras su boca baja otra vez sobre mí. No me vuelve a llevar al borde despacio. Inmediatamente estoy en dónde me encontraba hace un momento, retorciéndome y tratando difícilmente de mantenerme quieta. Mis muslos tiemblan y mueven con el esfuerzo de mantenerse abiertos para él.

La barba de Edward es áspera contra mi piel, pero de alguna forma se añade al placer intenso. Él gime contra mi piel mientras desliza dos largos dedos dentro de mí y los arquea hacia mi punto G, presionando al mismo tiempo con su mano en mi abdomen. Temblando y jadeando incoherentemente, encuentro mi éxtasis espectacularmente. Algo como " _OhDios,PutaMadre,EsoEs,Mierda_ " sale de mi boca antes que mi cuerpo caiga rendido.

Más satisfecha que nunca en mi vida, me quedo recostada y trato de calmar mi respiración, mis ojos cerrados y mi cerebro ni siquiera registrando el hecho que debería probablemente estar avergonzada al estar toda expuesta y desnuda. Estoy muy concentrada en disfrutar la sensación que pasa por mí.

—Mmm, mierda, eso fue sexy. —La voz de Edward es grave, y bajo mi mirada para verlo mirándome hambrientamente, como si no acabara de consumirme por completo.

—Dios, lo siento. No sirvo ahora mismo. —Trato de levantar un brazo, y cae vagamente en la cama.

Él ríe suavemente.

—No te disculpes.

—Gracias —suspiro—. Por muchas cosas. —Edward ríe otra vez. Probablemente porque sigo jadeando un poco. Me siento como si hubiera corrido cinco kilómetros. No que alguna vez lo haya hecho. Probablemente debería. Usualmente son en beneficio. Oh, Dios, cerebro. Cállate. Tienes un hombre hermoso entre tus piernas—. Creo que me has dejado estúpida.

Todavía no me he movido realmente, así que Edward se acerca para acostarse a mi lado, riendo y sosteniéndose sobre su codo.

—No es posible. —Comenzando por el hueco entre mis clavículas, pasa un dedo por el medio de mi cuerpo, a través de la pequeña capa de sudor que me cubre. El movimiento me ayuda a ver un par de palabras en su brazo: lucha y fuerza, y hay una pequeña estrella al final de la frase.

Girando mi cabeza, me doy cuenta que puedo distinguir algunas otras del otro brazo también con la manera que tiene inclinado el brazo. Las pequeñas alas de ángel que alcanzo a ver hacen bastante justo por qué no quiere hablar sobre eso en particular.

Mi mirada baja y se centra en el muy notable bulto en sus jeans y entonces sube hacia sus intensos ojos verdes. Girándome hacia él, tomo de su cuello y choco mis labios contra los suyos. Saboreándome en su lengua me excita, y gimo en su boca mientras su mano se mueve hacia mi espalda, presionándome hacia él. Llevándolo hacia atrás, le doy lo que espero que sea una sonrisa seductora y comienzo a moverme hacia abajo por su torso, levantando su camiseta así puedo apreciar sus abdominales.

Edward ya me ha dado tres orgasmos increíbles hoy, y quiero devolverle, así que comienzo por con el botón de sus jeans.

—Por mucho que _sé_ que me gustaría lo que sea que estás planeando —dice, cubriendo mi mano—, tengo que detenerte.

—Pero estás tan duro —susurro.

Se retuerce bajo mi mano y gruñe.

—Estoy consciente de ello —responde con un gruñido mientras mi mano presiona más fuerte contra él—. Pero necesito ducharme. Trabajé mucho esta mañana. —Me guiña el ojo.

Mi sonrojo es fuerte y se desplaza por mi rostro rápidamente.

—Oh. —Mi mirada cae automáticamente, cosa que hace que se enfoque en su verga, y mi lengua lame mi labio—. Solo necesito… —Levanto mi mirada para ver su pecho respirando pesadamente mientras él me mira de cerca. Desabotonando el primer botón, mantengo mis ojos en su rostro, buscando signos de protesta.

Encontrando nada más que deseo y anticipación en la forma que me mira mis manos y lame sus labios, desabotono un segundo botón. Tiembla nuevamente mientras abro los otros tres, y paso mi mano por sobre su ropa interior.

—Realmente no tienes que hacer esto, Bella —dice, jadeando mientras lo froto por encima de la tela.

—Sí…tengo que hacerlo. —Le sonrío satisfecha, quitándole sus jeans, seguido de sus bóxers, cosa que podría trabajar modelándolos. Estiro mi mano hacia mi mesa de luz y coloco un poco de loción aroma a vainillas en mi mano.

—Dios, ¿es por eso que hueles divinamente?

Sonriéndole, me río mediante mi nariz y me encojo de hombros. Edward suelta un gran gemido cuando envuelvo mi mano a su alrededor y lo froto a lo largo de su gran polla.

—¿Está bien? —Asiente, endureciéndose aún más en mi mano, y me está costando mucho no colocarme a horcajadas de él y meterlo en mí.

Siguiendo masturbándolo, lo agarro y traigo sus labios a los míos. Él gruñe y gime en mi boca mientras mis movimientos se aceleran, y aplico presión a en la sensible cabeza con cada apretón. Mis caderas se mueven contra él mientras me presiona con fuerza hacia él. Esta necesidad sexual intensa que parezco tener por él es abrumadora. Necesito verlo llegar al borde. Necesito ver cómo luce su rostro cuando llega al orgasmo.

Lo _ansío_.

El sudor corre por su frente, y sus ojos se cierran con fuerza. Está cerca. Comienzo a girar mi mano y apretar un poco más fuerte a su alrededor. Otro gruñido sexy sale de su boca mientras sus dedos se hincan en la piel de mi trasero. La presión en mi clítoris contra su cadera me lleva a otro orgasmo. Nuestros gemidos simultáneos se mezclan, y mantengo mis ojos en su rostro durante las últimas embestidas de sus caderas antes de derramarse en mi mano y su abdomen.

Edward suelta la presión en su mandíbula, y traga saliva fuertemente antes de lamer sus labios.

—Mierda —suelta. Sus ojos permanecen cerrados mientras su mano libre se dirige a su pecho, la otra soltando su agarre en mí.

—Sí —concuerdo con un exhalo. Mientras descanso a su lado, se me ocurre, no por primera vez en el día, que deberíamos estar hablando de lo que está pasando entre nosotros. No está en mí el encerrarme en mi cuarto y hacer lo sucio con un tipo todo el día…especialmente uno con el que no estoy saliendo exclusivamente. Pero al parecer no puedo hacer que las preguntas que quiero preguntar salgan de mi boca. Sé que quiero volver a verlo, y asumo que querrá volverme a ver por la manera que ha hablado sobre desearme por mucho tiempo. Lo que sé de él me dice que es una buena persona, pero no saber sus intensiones explícitamente me asusta un poco.

Sin querer reventar la burbuja todavía, en caso que diga lo que no quiero oír, lo dejo pasar otra vez y espero que la conversación salga naturalmente en algún momento.

Dejándolo para que recupere el aliento, voy al baño y lavo mis manos, humedeciendo una toalla para él.

—¿Quieres usar mi ducha? —pregunto mientras se limpia el estómago.

—De hecho, estoy muy cansado. ¿Qué tal una siesta?

Sintiéndome bastante relajada por todas nuestras actividades y como nunca rechazo una buena siesta, le digo que suena perfecto.

Edward se vuelve a poner sus bóxers pero deja sus jeans en el suelo.

—Toma. —Se quita la camiseta, y la lleva hacia mi cabeza.

Sonriendo suavemente para mi misma, paso los brazos por las grandes mangas y la dejo caer hacia mis muslos.

—Luce bien en ti. —Su sonrisa hace que mis mejillas se sonrojen, pero no por vergüenza. Él me acaba de ver completamente desnuda, después de todo. Es solo que usar su camiseta me da estos sentimientos románticos de niña, y quizás sea tonto, pero da a parecer que quiere verme en su ropa todo el tiempo.

Notando otro tattoo en la parte superior de su brazo que estaba oculto por la manga, salgo de mis pensamientos y estiro mi mano y lo muevo para poder verlo mejor.

Alzo mis cejas hacia él.

—¿Qué es _esto_?

—Oh —dice con ojos sorprendidos, y rápidamente cubre su brazo con su gran mano.

—No-oh. —Trato de mover sus dedos de la chica tatuada en su brazo, pero no sin éxito. Dejo caer mis manos con un bufido—. Oh, vamos. Ya lo vi.

—Está bien —murmura, quitando su mano—. En mi defensa, estaba borracho. Y fue algo de camaradería, ¿okay?

—¿Algo de camaradería?

—Bueno, todos los chicos de mi cuartel se hizo uno.

—Ella como que… —Entrecierro mis ojos e inclino mi cabeza—…luce como yo. —Abro mis ojos en shock, enfocándome devuelta en su rostro mientras alzo mis cejas.

Edward suelta un gran suspiro.

—Mira, no es…tú…exactamente. Pero desde el secundario y mi enamoramiento hacia ti, me he dado cuenta que estoy más atraído hacia las de tu…tipo. Supongo. Le dije al tipo que quería que tuviera ojos y cabello oscuros. —Su mirada se posa en mi boca—. Labios rellenos. —Me mira a los ojos entonces y pasa su pulgar por sobre mi labio inferior, moviendo a un lado la piel. Mi aliento roza su mano, y estoy atrapada en su mirada, como insecto en una telaraña—. ¿Es espantoso?

La pregunta rompe el hechizo que me tenía su mirada, e inclino mi cabeza a un lado, frunciendo mis labios.

—Eh…quizás. Un poco. —Me encojo de hombros—. Pero creo que no me molesta. Y además…ella es bastante sexy.

Edward ríe, pero no estoy bromeando. Ella tiene un mini uniforme del ejército, y por supuesto, está en una pose seductora, sus tetas y culo están a la vista.

Él lleva sus palmas a la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Sí, bueno, el líder de nuestra sección no pensaba lo mismo. Dijo que era ofensivo para las mujeres soldado. —Se encoje de hombros—. Pero estuvieron cubiertos, así que no es como si lo vieron.

Asintiendo, paso el dedo por las piernas de la chica, mirando como la piel de Edward se ponía de gallina.

—Bueno, puede que haya tenido razón. Puede que no se aprecie ver a un compañero con un tatuaje de un tipo musculoso en traje de soldado o algo. —Río ante la imagen, y él gruñe, llevando una mano a su rostro.

—Okay, momento de dormir.

Después de apagar el televisor, nos acomodamos, y él me deja acurrucarme en él y meter mis pies fríos entre sus tobillos. Me da un beso suave y corto en la frente, y es lo último que recuerdo antes de dormirme, más relajada lo que había estado nunca.

.

Amo dormir siestas cuando puedo, pero siempre estoy desorientada cuando me despierto. Estirándome en la cama, murmuro para mi misma sobre lo mucho que no quiero levantarme e ir a trabajar. Pero mientras mi mente se despierta y los recuerdos del día llegan, rápidamente noto la situación. Mis ojos buscan por la habitación, notando mis brazos bien abiertos, haciéndolo muy claro que no hay nadie más en la cama conmigo.

Levantándome rápidamente, escaneo la habitación, buscando signos de que Edward todavía esté allí. Sus jeans, los cuales estaban en el suelo, ya no están. Corriendo al baño, busco el gancho donde había colgado su camisa.

No estaba.

—No, no, no, no, no —murmuro para mí, volviendo a mi habitación. Encuentro un pedazo de papel doblado en mi mesa de luz, y mi corazón se acelera con esperanza.

 _B,_

 _Me llegó un mensaje de mi jefe y tengo que irme. No quería despertarte. Eres tan jodidamente hermosa, Bella. Perfecta._

 _Gracias por el desayuno y por lo que ha sido, sin dudas, el mejor día de mi vida._

 _Nunca lo voy a olvidar._

 _~Edward_

Llegando al final de la nota, la doy vuelta una y otra vez. Dos veces. Mi corazón pierde el entusiasmo que tenía, cayendo como un peso muerto mientras me doy cuenta que él no dejó nada como para contactarlo.

Edward no me quería volver a ver.

Sintiéndome usada y dolida, tomo su camiseta, la cual sigo teniendo puesta, ahogándome en él. La furia corre fuerte por mi cuerpo, y me la quito, lanzándola por la habitación y volviendo a la cama desnuda.

Me meto dentro de las mantas y trato de encontrar mi dignidad allí mientras unas lágrimas caen de mis ojos. Pero los recuerdos vividos de su toque no se sienten mal como me gustaría pensar. Nunca antes me había sentido tan viva en mi vida como cuando él me tocaba.

Al diablo con esta mierda. Al diablo con sentir lástima por mi misma y hacer nada más que estar deprimida. Si él realmente no quería verme de nuevo, iba a tener que decirme esas palabras en la cara, porque lo encuentro demasiado difícil creer que él no sintió lo que yo sentí.

Levantándome y bajando de la cama antes de pensármelo otra vez, me vuelvo a poner la camiseta de Edward y abro la puerta, dando pasos determinados hacia la cocina.

Ángela está de pie frente a la cocina en pijamas, revolviendo algo de sopa. Camino hacia ella y dejo que su mirada sorprendida observe mi apariencia, cosa que es desaliñada, diciendo lo mínimo.

—¿Sigues aquí? ¿Qué pasó? —Frunce el ceño—. ¿Estás bien? ¿De quién es esa camiseta?

—¡Ángela! Concéntrate. —Apunto a mis ojos—. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Okay —dice, su rostro serio.

—Okay —susurro—. Primero, ¿tenemos una guía telefónica?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **GeekChic12**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo seis**

 **Lobotomía**

— _Oh…no —Ángela había dicho en respuesta a mi pregunta por una guía telefónica._

— _Mierda._

— _¿Acaso se rompió tu laptop o algo? Solo busca lo que sea en internet._

— _¡Oh! Dah. —La había besado en la mejilla, sorprendiéndola, antes de volver corriendo a mi habitación, abriendo mi laptop unos segundos después._

 _No podía recordar la última vez que había buscado el teléfono de alguien. Siempre tenía el número de la persona si necesitaba contactarlo. Pero después de chequear las páginas blancas en cualquier sitio que se me ocurría que pudiera tener números de teléfono, no encontré nada._

 _El ejercito._

 _Por supuesto._

 _Volví a mi cama, derrotada._

Ahora, media hora y una ducha después, estaba de vuelta en internet con una nueva determinación, buscando para quién trabajaría un barredor de nieve. Parece que el Departamento de Transporte de Missouri es mi mejor opción.

—DDT de Missouri, Ciudad de Kansas. Habla Alice.

—Em. Hola. ¿Cómo…? Eh… —Mierda, odiaba cuando no pensaba lo que quería decir antes de llamar—. Lo siento. ¿Hay alguna forma de contactar a uno de sus conductores de barredoras?

Ella mastica su chicle.

—Puedo tomar un mensaje o transferirla a despachos. Aunque probablemente le tomen el mensaje, como yo.

Resoplo.

—Okay. Dejaré un mensaje, supongo. —Después de darle mi información de contacto, solo puedo esperar. Sin embargo, no tengo mucha esperanza, si no puedo hablar con él directamente. Si él no me dejó su número a propósito, no hay razón para pensar que regresaría mi llamado.

Tomando su nota, lo leo nuevamente, solo para ver si la malinterpreté de alguna forma. Pero la parte de " _nunca lo voy a olvidar_ " deja jodidamente claro el mensaje si me preguntas. Es algo que dices después que has hecho algo único en la vida, como conocer a tu celebridad preferida o paracaidismo, no algo que planeas hacer de nuevo después en el día o incluso en el futuro próximo.

No que compararía pasar el día con migo a hacer paracaidismo o conocer a una celebridad, pero para mí, era sin duda tan emocionante como imaginaba que serian esos eventos.

Aparentemente no era así para él.

—Agh. Idiota. —Cierro mi laptop y la aparto de mis piernas, tirando descuidadamente su nota de "púdrete" o lo que sea que haya en mi mesa de luz donde la encontré originalmente. Mi día libre que parecía ser glorioso antes ahora no tiene nada que intentar pasar el tiempo, esperando por algo que quizás nunca llegue.

Enojada ni siquiera se acerca a cómo me estoy sintiendo. Dolor, incredulidad, furia, soledad…todo se junta dentro de mí y crea la tormenta perfecta para un humor completamente de mierda se vuelva sobre mí.

La soledad puede que sea la peor de todas. No me ha importado no tener novio por los últimos años, estando tan ocupada con el trabajo y el estudio. Tengo unos amigos increíbles, y simplemente no había dejado que la soltería me molestara. Aunque la manera en que Edward entró en mi vida y luego se fue tan abruptamente, parece haber traído el sentimiento al frente y centro.

— _Alto y sexy idiota_.

Con un suspiro resignado, abro mi laptop otra vez y comienzo a repasar mis notas para el examen que tengo el viernes, preguntándome cómo rayos podría haberme equivocado tanto con Edward.

.

Mientras pasan las horas y los días, lentamente dejo que la poca esperanza que había tenido dentro de mí se muera. Él no volvió ese día, y no ha llamado o mandado mensaje.

Nada.

No ha habido nieve que quitar tampoco.

Tiempo estúpido e inconsistente del medio-oeste.

Mi mente no cesaba mientras rememoraba cada momento que pasamos Edward y yo juntos en un aparente interminable circulo…la manera que sus ojos se arrugaban en los bordes mientras reía, la manera que sus suaves labios se sentían contra los míos, rodeado por su barba, la manera que él me tocaba como si fuera su más preciada posesión.

— _Rayos_.

—Esa es la tercera vez que has sobre-calentado la leche esta mañana, B. ¿Estás bien? —Mi compañera de trabajo, Maggie, me mira con ojos preocupados, cosa que aprecio. Un poco. Pero no hay manera en el infierno que vaya a hablar de esto. Especialmente no con ella. Ella es buena, pero no puede mantener su boca callada ni para salvar su vida, y no necesito que todos y sus hermanos sepan de mis asuntos.

—Sí —murmuro—. Lo siento. —Después de dejar la leche, vuelvo a llenar la pequeña jarra de metal y comienzo a calentar otra vez.

Mi ceño fruncido en mi rostro se siente permanente.

Mis propinas están bajando.

Necesito una lobotomía.

Quiero a Edward Masen y las horas increíbles que pasé con él fuera de mi cabeza. _Ahora. Mismo_.

.

El viernes, meto mi cabeza en el juego y me va bien en mi examen. No voy a dejar que un tipo, no importa lo increíble que pensé que era, interfiera con mi educación. He trabajado demasiado para llegar a donde estoy.

Cuando mi alarma suena a las 5am el sábado, maldigo como usual y me dirijo a la ducha, demasiado lista para que esta maldita semana termine.

La nieve en la entrada que ha aparecido en la noche se burla de mí, y la fulmino con la mirada. Había intentado demasiado olvidarme de Edward, y ahora estoy convencida que el invierno está determinado a joderme incluso aunque esta es la primera nevada que hemos tenido desde ese trágico día.

—Maldita nieve estúpida. —La pateo como un niño y casi me caigo de culo.

El acelerar del motor de camión llega a mis oídos ni bien termino de levantarme, haciendo acelerar mi corazón.

Quiero que sea él.

 _No, no quiero._

Sí quiero.

 _No._

Sí.

 _No_.

Mi coche no está en la calle esta vez, y el obvio camión barredor no-rojo pasa derecho. La única montaña de nieve a la que tengo que enfrentarme es la que está al final de mi entrada. Bufando y resoplando, paleo tanto como necesito para poder sacar mi coche, deseando estar adentro haciendo el desayuno mientras que alguien más —cierto tipo grande y robusto—hacía esto por mí. Y entonces, por supuesto, me maldigo a mi misma por ser tan débil.

No dejaré que un hombre me haga esto. No voy a ser esa chica, la que se sienta y echa de menos a alguien que no la quiere.

Pero cada mañana que me despierto con nieve en el suelo, mi corazón se acelera un poco ante la idea de que sea Edward quién conduzca por mi calle, empujando la nieve a un lado. Y entonces recuerdo cómo él _me_ empujó a un lado, y cada mañana que no veo su camión, las paredes alrededor de mi corazón se endurecen un poco más.

.

Pasa un mes. El día de San Valentín me patea bien en los dientes este año, y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para no sacar la nota que guardé de la secundaria. La que recientemente supe que era de Edward.

 _Si fueras mía, te diría todos los días lo hermosa que eres, por dentro y por fuera. Feliz día de San Valentín, Bella._

Pretendo que las lágrimas son por la tonta película que está en el televisor que realmente no estoy viendo, y cuando mis compañeras de piso se van a sus citas, pongo mi mejor sonrisa falsa y les digo que la pasen increíble.

La mañana siguiente, Jess y Ángela me traen el desayuno a la cama, completo con una mimosa y panqueques de fresas y chips de chocolate.

Me dan las frases de mejores amigas, como, "él no te merece", y, "él se lo pierde", porque saben que mis ojos hinchados significan que sigo pensando en él.

Pensar no es lo mismo que echar de menos.

 _No_ lo es.

Esa noche, me llevan a nuestro bar favorito, y solo por momento, me olvido del chico tímido y tranquilo de la secundaria, que me había escrito la nota más significativa que he recibido jamás. El chico que se volvió en un hombre seguro y sexy, que me quemó con su toque y me escribió otra nota que, así como la primera, me dejó con solo preguntas.

.

Dos días después, hay más _jodida_ nieve en el suelo, y estoy cansada de este invierno.

—Ve a casa, febrero. Estás borracho —murmuro para mi misma.

La barredora no ha pasado por nuestra calle, y mi corazón se acelera justo como lo hace cada vez que veo la nieve en el asfalto. Me apresuro tanto como puedo por el hielo hacia mi coche y enciendo el motor, volviendo a bajar para quitar tanta nieve como pueda, queriendo irme tan rápido como sea posible.

Pero no soy lo suficientemente rápida, porque el rugido conocido llega a mis oídos.

—No es él. No es él. No es él.

Pero la picazón en mi piel bajo las capas de ropa sugiere lo contrario.

Levantando la vista, veo rojo. Literalmente y figuradamente. Es su camión rojo, la que no tiene el espejo del pasajero. Incluso son eso, lo sabría. Puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

El sol todavía no sale, y no puedo ver realmente sus ojos en la luz tenue de los faroles. Pero puedo ver que su rostro está inclinado hacia mí mientras pasa en un ritmo lento, la pala de su barredora pasando por el asfalto, arruinando la perfecta manta de nieve blanca.

Mi furia incremente, y así como ese día hace un mes, el quita-nieve en mi mano sale volando antes de poder pensarlo mejor. Solo que esta vez, no quiero fallar.

Pero por supuesto que _lo hago_.

Sin nada nuevo en su camión, no tiene razón para detenerse y bajar.

Eso me enfurece mucho más, y dejo caer mi rostro en mis manos cubiertas por guantes, sintiéndome patética e intentando de parar las lágrimas que quieren derramarse.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo permanezco allí, congelándome, pero es obvio que se ha ido por el silencio que llena mi alrededor una vez más.

Me doy unas palabras de aliento antes de levantar mi rostro de mis manos y tomo aire profundo.

Girando, el calor de mi fuerte respiración nubla mi visión por un segundo. Pero entonces lo veo.

Edward está de pie al final de mi entrada, aferrando el misil una vez más, solo que esta vez, no hay enojo en su rostro. Solo miedo y ansiedad.

Inclinando mi cabeza hacia él, considero sobre por lo que debe sentirse ansioso…Si cree que puedo golpearlo en las bolas, bueno… Puede que tenga razón.

Edward se aclara la garganta y da dos pequeños pasos hacia delante, estirando su brazo hacia mí como lo hizo ese día, solo que seguimos separados por unos cinco metros.

—Creo que esto te pertenece.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **GeekChic12**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo siete**

 **Cayendo**

—Creo que esto te pertenece.

 _Parpadeo._

 _Inhalo._

 _Exhalo._

 _Parpadeo._

Mis labios se entreabren para hablar, pero no puedo pensar en qué decir. En cambio, observo, y mis pulmones se sienten como si fueran a estallar por lo pesado que estoy respirando. La furia inunda mi cuerpo, con intensidad. También está esa pequeña capa de deseo por debajo, y eso me enoja aún más.

De pie allí, enfrentándolo, me doy cuenta que realmente me había resignado al hecho de que no lo volvería a ver. Intento otra vez que se vaya la ilusión, pero él sigue allí, con vapor saliendo de su boca, sus brazos a sus costados, su camión estacionado en la calle.

Finalmente, cierro mi boca y espeto entredientes:

—Quédatelo —antes de entrar a mi coche. Siento mi decisión debilitarse un poco cuando veo el dolor en su mirada a través de mi espejo retrovisor—. Mantente controlada, Swan. —Rápidamente me pongo el cinturón de seguridad y meto el coche en reversa.

Esperando que se saliera del camino al ver las luces de freno, comienzo a retroceder. Pero él sigue allí. En el mismo lugar, quieto como una estatua. Por un segundo, me pregunto si realmente se congeló, y entonces sacudo mi cabeza para mi misma y bajo mi ventanilla hacia la mitad para gritar:

—Muévete.

— _No_ —responde, claramente no congelado—. No hasta que hables conmigo.

Las agallas…

—¿Por qué debería? —Mi cerebro rápidamente se entretiene con la idea de pasarlo por encima, pero ya que no estoy loca, el pensamiento desaparece de la misma forma que la mayoría de los pensamientos irracionales lo hacían, y mantengo mi pie plantado firmemente sobre los frenos.

—¡Porque lo siento!

Lo dice alto y con sentimiento, pero…

—No es suficiente. Ahora, _muévete_.

Retrocedo un poco más, presionando el freno otra vez, esperando que notara la indirecta. Pero antes que pudiera salirse del camino, las gomas se deslizan por el pavimento, y escucho un gruñido por mi ventana.

—No, no, no, no. —NO acabo de atropellar a Edward Masen con mi coche. Deteniéndome, ruego que no lo haya lastimado seriamente. No importa lo gran idiota que sea, mi meta no era matarlo.

Un golpe a las bolas era lo más lejos a que lo hubiera llevado. Muy doloroso pero temporal.

La culpa me inunda con fuerza por mi pensamiento errante sobre atropellarlo, pero no sentí que las gomas realmente hayan pasado por encima algo, así que no puede ser tan malo. ¿No?

Una vez que me quito el cinturón y salgo, mi corazón late fuerte contra mis costillas. Él se encuentra tirado en la nieve como si fuera a hacer un ángel de nieve en mi entrada.

—Mierda, Edward. ¿Estás bien?

—No puedo creer que me atropellaras —murmura, sin moverse.

—Fue un accidente. —Junto mis manos—. El coche se deslizó. Lo siento.

—Quiero decir, sabía que estarías furiosa conmigo —continúa, ignorando lo que dije—, pero nunca esperé que me embistieras con tu coche.

Quizás no está intentando de hacer un chiste, pero así es como lo veo yo, y pongo los ojos en blanco, cruzándome de brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Eso _no_ es lo que pasó. Ahora, ¿me vas a decir si estás lastimado o no? Estás arruinando mi plan de no hablarte jamás.

No estoy siendo una gran perra. Lo juro. Él ha comenzado a mover sus extremidades, así que sé que no se quebró alguno de esos. La nieve debería haber retenido su cabeza, y la levantó para mirarme, así que sé que su cuello está bien. ¿Qué más hay?

—Estoy muy seguro que me rompiste el trasero —se queja.

Arqueo una ceja hacia él mientras se remueve un poco. Pero el gemido adolorido que sale de su boca cuando intenta levantarse, me hace entrar en acción instintivamente. Ayudándolo a ponerse de pie me pone mucho más cerca de lo que quiero ahora, y baja su mirada hacia mí una vez de pie. Sus brazos descansan pesadamente alrededor de mis hombros, y desde afuera, imagino que lucimos como una pareja enamorada.

—Bella…

Ante el sonido de mi nombre salir de su boca, encuentro mis ojos fijos en su rostro.

Mierda, es hermoso.

Volviendo a bajarla y girando lejos de sus ojos suplicantes, lo ayudo a caminar hacia mi coche.

—Ahora no. Vayamos a un hospital, por si acaso.

Él trata de sentarse en el asiento delantero, pero es muy doloroso, así que hace lo mejor para recostarse en el asiento trasero. Se encuentra inclinado como una silla, pero dice que es mejor que sentarse en su "trasero roto".

—¿Hay a alguien al que quieras que llame? ¿Tus padres?

—Eh, no. Ningún padre. Toma. —Agarra su teléfono de sus jeans y me lo ofrece—. ¿Puedes llamar a Jasper, por favor?

—Claro.

Mi furia resurge otra vez al mirar su teléfono en mi mano. Había pensado por un momento que no tenía un teléfono y que por eso no pudo dejarme un número. Irracional, lo sé, pero intentaba no darme por vencida en ese punto. La evidencia que sí tiene, de hecho, un teléfono me observa desde mi mano, y abro mi boca para decir algo. Pero ahora no es el momento.

Buscando entre sus contactos, encuentro a Jasper y lo llamo.

—Espera. Tus manos no están rotas. Toma. —Le lanzó el teléfono de vuelta hacia él, sin querer hablar con su amigo y posiblemente meterme más en su vida.

—Claro —murmura. Una voz suena por el teléfono—. Hey, amigo —respondió Edward—. Sí. Tuve un accidente. No, el camión está bien. Yo, eh…me caí. —Esto me hace observarlo, y él me mira a los ojos. Cierro los míos antes de poner el coche en reversa—. Estaba en lo de Bella —dice tranquilamente entredientes—. Deja de reírte. Idiota. No. Sí, ella me está llevando. Okay. Gracias.

Evidentemente este Jasper sabe quién soy yo. No estoy segura qué pensar de eso.

En el hospital, espero en silencio por una eternidad para que vean a Edward. Como no estaba sangrando, no era prioridad. Trata de llamar mi atención y a veces me habla, pero simplemente no estoy lista. No estoy segura sí o cuando lo voy a estar, pero definitivamente no aquí y ahora, en la sala de espera de Emergencias. Pero mi culpa mantiene mi culo firme a su lado. Ha encontrado un banco donde recostarse y juguetea con su teléfono por la mayor parte del tiempo. Usa su abrigo como almohada, y su camiseta azul marino moldea su cuerpo de la forma más irritante.

Notar unos mensajes entre él y alguien llamada Alice hace que mi pecho se contraiga, pero debe notar algo en mi rostro porque rápidamente me dice que es la esposa de Jasper.

Un recuerdo viene a mi mente, y antes que pudiera analizar las palabras, estas salen de mi boca.

—¿Ella trabaja para el DDT de Missouri?

Edward se sonroja, y sé que sabe lo que estoy preguntando.

—Sí.

—Eso veo.

Y por un momento pensé que no había recibido mi mensaje. Quizás no pensó que lo buscaría. Como, el tamaño de un átomo, pero seguía estando allí en mi mente.

Ahora que sé que lo recibió e igual me ignoró, se me hace difícil no golpearlo.

Suspirando, noto que ya he hecho daño suficiente y elijo cruzarme de brazos y apartar mi mirada de él.

Edward aclara su garganta.

—Jasper está de camino ya. Lo siento. Él estaba haciendo un recorrido porque uno de los chicos está enfermo.

—Okay.

—¿Edward? —llama una enfermera de uniforme rosa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, agradezco a Dios que es invierno. Al menos Edward no puede tocar mi piel desnuda mientras lo ayudo a levantarse y pasar por las puertas. Estoy segura que no podría soportar eso ahora mismo.

—¿Puedes manejarte desde aquí? —le pregunto en el umbral.

—¿Te vas?

—Yo… —Resoplo. Sus ojos me suplican que me quede. ¿Este tipo ha estado en Afghanistan, y le tiene miedo a los hospitales?— Supongo que puedo quedarme hasta que llegue tu amigo.

—Gracias.

Asintiendo, lo dejo apoyarse en mí un poco más mientras camina tensamente por el pasillo.

Terminamos en una habitación de cortinas, y él tiene que tumbarse de costado, eligiendo de cara a mí mientras la enfermera lo analiza y toma su pulso.

¿Dónde mierda está este tipo Jasper?

—¿Ibas a trabajar? —pregunta Edward una vez que la enfermera se va.

—Sí.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. —No era verdad. Necesitaba el dinero—. Encontré alguien que me cubra.

El silencio nos envuelve otra vez, pero no deja de mirarme.

Mi mente trae recuerdos de esos ojos ardiendo en los míos mientras él hacía que mi cuerpo vibrara de placer.

—¿Puedes parar eso?

—Lo siento, Bella.

Sé que lo dice más allá que por solo mirarme, pero me ha lastimado mucho.

—Sigue siendo insuficiente.

—Lo sé. Yo…

—¿Sr. Masen? —interrumpe el doctor, haciendo a un lado la cortina. Estoy aliviada y al mismo tiempo tengo ganas de empujarlo afuera y saber lo que Edward estaba por decir—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Nada bien —murmura Edward, y la culpa me envuelve de nuevo.

—¿Sr. Masen? —Una enfermera entra un segundo después—. Hay un tal Jasper Whitlock aquí. ¿Dice que es su compañero de vida?

Edward tose para ocultar una sonrisa y le pide que lo haga pasar.

—Debo irme.

—Por favor, quédate.

Lo miro con cautela, queriendo escuchar lo que tiene que decir, pero al mismo tiempo, queriendo huir lejos de él y proteger mi lastimado corazón. Me hace cambiar de opinión cada vez que sus ojos verdes y profundos se conectan con los míos.

—¿Dónde siente dolor, Sr. Masen?

Edward mantiene su mirada en mí hasta que vuelvo a mi silla, la vulnerabilidad que veo allí toma la decisión por mí. Relaja sus hombros y le responde al doctor con una mueca.

—Mayormente en mi trasero.

—Ah. Y veo que cayó hacia atrás. ¿Aterrizó sentado?

—Sí.

—Okay. ¿Y el dolor es de 7?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, Sr. Masen. Voy a chequear sus respuestas neurológicas, y entonces voy a darle algo para el dolor y para relajarlo un poco. Necesitaré hacer un examen de recto para ver la profundidad del daño en su coxis.

Frunciendo mis labios sobre dientes, los presiono para evitar reírme ante la forma que los ojos de Edward se abren en sorpresa.

Sé que no debería. Se encuentra adolorido. Pero hay una parte de mí que siente que se merece un poco de dolor y humillación después de lo que me hizo pasar.

Jasper también aparece en ese momento y no logra mantener su risa.

—¿Acaso no puede solo hacerle una placa? —pregunta Edward en pánico.

—Lamento decirle que no es tan aproximado para este tipo de lesión.

—Mierda —murmura Edward.

El doctor echa una mirada a Jasper, y tengo que luchar contra otra risa. _El compañero de vida_ de Edward no puede detener sus carcajadas, yendo hasta inclinarse a aferrarse del estómago.

—Debes estar _amando_ esto —logra decir finalmente, mirándome directamente.

Obviamente sabe lo que pasó entre Edward y yo, y de repente me siento expuesta y avergonzada.

Sacándomelo de la cabeza, decido seguirle el juego y levanto mi pulgar e índice a unos cinco centímetros de distancia, sonriéndole a Jasper.

Edward está indignado.

—Es _tu_ culpa que me haya caído.

—Deberías haberte movido.

— _Me atropellaste con tu coche_.

Bufo.

—Apenas.

—Ey, ey, ey, —dice Jasper—. ¿Lo pasaste por encima con tu coche?

Okay, ahora volvió la furia.

—Lo _empujé_ con mi coche cuando no quería mover su culo y las gomas se movieron un poco. Fue un accidente.

El doctor interrumpe con el ceño fruncido para hacer sus pruebas neurológicas a Edward, haciéndolo seguir su dedo con sus ojos y así.

—Vuelvo en un rato para chequear y ver si los medicamentos hicieron efecto.

Jasper se sienta en la silla del doctor y me ofrece su mano.

—Soy Jasper, pero probablemente ya sabías eso.

—Bella. —Estrecho su mano—. Estoy segura que lo sabías.

Sonríe.

—Mira, no te culpo por querer matar a Eddie aquí. —Edward se aclara la garganta fuerte y le da una mirada fulminante a Jasper—. Pero él no es tan malo. —Procese a hacerle caras a Edward, y me río a pesar de todo.

—De acuerdo, chicos. —Me pongo de pie y estiro mi espalda—. Será mejor que me vaya. Un placer conocerte, Jasper. Y…cuídate, Edward. Siento que te hayas lastimado.

—Bella, por favor —dice Edward—. Realmente necesito hablar contigo.

Cerrando mis ojos, tomo aire profundo, sintiéndome totalmente indecisa. No creo que se merezca una segunda oportunidad después de lo que hizo, pero mi papá siempre dijo que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad. Mi mamá, los perros, todos.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera un segundo? —Jasper me sorprende al preguntar.

—Jas —advierte Edward—. Por favor, no arruines más las cosas.

—No te preocupes, hermano. Yo me encargo.

Le doy una mirada escéptica pero lo sigo hacia el pasillo de todas formas, sin arriesgarme a mirar a Edward, en caso que me arrepienta y me acurruque contra él en una cama de hospital.

—Mira —dice, sus ojos azules serios por primera vez esta mañana—. Sé que la cagó.

—Eso es una blasfemia —murmuro.

—Sí. Y _él_ lo sabe. Pero realmente es un buen tipo, Bella. No siempre cree que lo es, pero es uno de los mejores tipos que conozco. Nunca me meto en los problemas de los demás. —Sacude su cabeza rubia—. Mi esposa se encarga de eso. Pero escúchalo. Si la caga otra vez, adelante, pásalo por encima con tu coche otra vez y acelera esta vez. —Me guiña el ojo y muevo un poco mi boca.

No dice más nada, pero debo ser un imán de hombres y sus ojos suplicantes porque contra mi mejor juicio, me encuentro sacando un viejo recibo de mi bolso y escribiendo mi número en él.

—Dile que use eso. No necesito otra visita inesperada de él pronto.

Jasper me saluda.

—Entendido.

Es un paso. Ya sea que me lleve a un precipicio y más dolor o a la oportunidad de algo que pude probar hace más de un mes…solo el tiempo lo diría.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **GeekChic12**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo ocho**

 **Bandita**

Ni siquiera a medio camino del trabajo, mi teléfono suena con un mensaje nuevo.

 _ **Muchas gracias por darme tu número, Bella. ~E**_

 _ **Otra vez. ~E**_

Otra confirmación de que lo tuvo antes y no lo usó. No estoy segura que cual sea que tenga de excusa sea suficiente, pero ya que accedí a escucharlo, es lo que haré.

Eventualmente.

 _ **Yo otra vez. Lo siento. Jas dijo que no quieres que vaya otra vez, y lo entiendo. Él y Alice irán a buscar mi camión ya que no seré capaz de conducir por un tiempo. ~E**_

La culpa se sentó en mi estómago más fuerte que antes. Esto es molestar con su trabajo.

 _ **Lo siento. No intento hacerte sentir culpable. Tengo días libres y eso. ~E**_

¿Acaso lee mentes ahora?

Está bien. ~B

Sin saber qué más decir, lo dejo así en respuesta a todos sus cuatro mensajes. Otra luz roja al fin cambia a verde, y estaciono en el trabajo, apurándome para relevar a Riley.

—Lo siento —comento, atándome un delantal violeta alrededor de mi cintura—. Gracias por cubrirme.

—Lo que sea por ti, B. —Me manda un beso, y lo atrapo, golpeando mi mano contra mi culo—. Ahora, ¿esa es la forma de tratar al tipo que levantaste a las 5:30 esta mañana?

—Oh, calla. Amas mi culo. Sé que quieres besarlo.

—Es tu mejor… _cu_ alidad. —Guiña un ojo, mostrándome su sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, le golpeo con una toalla, y él tira su delantal en un pequeño cesto del fondo antes de acercarse a mí, pellizcando mi mejor cualidad y haciéndome dar un salto.

—Te quiero —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Llámame luego. —Y con una mirada obvia, se va.

Aún sonriendo, me pongo en acción preparando la orden. Cualquier otro chico probablemente sea insultado por pellizcarme el culo. Y quizás golpeado, depende. Pero he sido amiga de Riley desde que comenzamos la universidad. A mí me falta el equipamiento necesario que lo excitaba, así que incluso aunque coquetee, nunca pasaría de eso.

Probablemente se muera riendo y después regañándome cuando le cuente lo que pasó esta mañana. Todo lo que le dije era que un amigo tenía una emergencia y necesitaba ayuda. No estará contento con la reaparición de Edward y que yo le haya dado mi número otra vez. Riley es una de las más rencorosas que conozco. Será mejor que espere y escuche lo que tiene que decir Edward antes de contarle algo a Riley. Si las cosas con Edward no avanzan, me va a dar un gran sermón.

Unas horas después, una mujer pequeña con un tierno abrigo y una bufanda colorida se acerca al mostrador y ordena una bebida. Cuando lo tengo listo, levanto el vaso para ver el nombre anotado allí.

—¿Alice? —llamo.

Mientras da un paso para tomar la bebida, veo reconocimiento en sus ojos.

—Ten un buen…

—¿Bella?

Hablamos al mismo tiempo, y sé que no es una coincidencia. Ella es _Alice_ , Alice. La amiga de Edward y esposa de Jasper.

Un suspiro exasperado sale de mi boca.

—¿Edward te envió?

Su expresión es avergonzada, pero también hay determinación en sus ojos.

—No exactamente.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Alice mira hacia donde está Maggie, escuchando para nada sutil.

—¿Puedes tomar un descanso rápido?

—Yo…

—¿Por favor? Será solo un segundo. Lo juro.

—Ve —dice Maggie cuando giro mi cabeza hacia ella—. Estamos libres en estos momentos, de todas formas.

Le doy un asentimiento agradecido y suelto el aire mientras me muevo alrededor del mostrador. Alice y yo tomamos asiento una frente a la otra en una mesa pequeña del fondo. Lejos de Maggie y sus oídos curiosos.

—Primero —dice Alice—, quiero que sepas que no estoy aquí para defender el caso de Edward o algo así. —Envuelve ambas manos alrededor de su vaso—. Lo que hizo fue completamente horrible.

Alzo mis cejas mientras inclino mi cabeza.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. —Estoy tan aliviada que no está aquí para presionarme. Eso solo me haría más resistente.

Una sonrisa se asoma en los labios de Alice ante mi comentario agrio, pero se contiene.

—Claro. Solo quería que sepas que sí pasé tu mensaje cuando llamaste hace un mes. Por supuesto, no tenía idea de quién eras o lo que pasó. No hasta anoche. Si lo hubiera sabido, le hubiera golpeado su trasero mucho más antes. —Sacude su cabeza y toma un sorbo de su bebida.

—Gracias, pero… ¿Qué quieres decir con que le hubieras pateado el trasero antes?

Los ojos azul cristal de Alice se abren en asombro, y su control comienza a decaer.

—Eh…quiero decir. —Sus hombros caen—. Mierda —susurra—. No debería haber dicho eso.

Alzo mis cejas, y la cuestiono con mis ojos.

—Okay, mira. Sé que probablemente lo odies ahora mismo. Y no me malentiendas. Yo también lo haría si me hiciera eso. —Baja la mirada a su taza, pasando su dedo por lo que debe ser una mancha de labial rojo—. Es solo que…él no es así.

Entrecierro los ojos, y una expresión de dolor debe estar en mi rostro porque comienza a hablar más rápido.

—Dios, no. Lo siento. Nada de lo que digo sale bien. —Sacude su cabeza, haciendo que su corto cabello baile alrededor de su rostro—. No digo que sea un mujeriego o algo y no suele dejar a sus conquistas. Lejos de eso. No creo que haya estado con alguien jamás. —Golpea su frente con su palma—. No que eso lo haga correcto. Dios. En serio, debería callarme. Pero es que, después que mi Jas, él es el tipo más dulce que conozco. Y ha estado destrozado por el último mes, y ninguno de nosotros sabía por qué. Al fin conseguí que me lo dijera anoche y entonces le retorcí la tetilla esta mañana hasta que me dijo dónde trabajas.

Mi boca se abre, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es pestañar hacia ella.

—Estás quieta —dice.

—Eh… —Empujo un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja—. ¿Acaso le retorciste la tetilla a un tipo que tiene el trasero roto?

Alice asiente.

—Ajá. Es tan terco. Se quejó como una perra, pero finalmente cedió.

—¿Alice?

—¿Sí?

—Me gustas.

Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—Aww, ¿en serio? —Su mano se presiona contra su pecho—. También me gustas. Quiero decir, sé que acabamos de conocernos, pero…Edward me contó mucho sobre ti anoche, y realmente pareces genial. Y sé que no es mi lugar, pero siento lo que pasó.

—Gracias. Pero sí. Él es quién tiene que enmendarlo. —Bajando la mirada a mis manos, sacudo mi cabeza—. Si eso aún es posible.

Alice suspira.

—Sé que al menos quiere disculparse y dar sus razones apropiadamente. Pero otra vez, no es mi lugar. Solo vine a decirte que le di tu número. —Después que le arqueo una ceja, ella sigue—. Y está bien, quizás para apoyar su caso solo un poquito. —Sostiene su índice y pulgar a un milímetro de distancia. Y ante mi sonrisa y sacudida de mi cabeza, ella añade—. Él necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Pobre hombre.

Quiero estar enojada con Alice por interrumpir así y defenderlo, pero ella es tan cariñosa. Y sabiendo que él no la envió a hacerlo ayuda un poco.

—¿Qué tan mala es su lesión?

—Su cola está fracturada. —Me estremezco—. Sí, dijo que algo de nieve estaba acumulado en donde se paró, y por supuesto allí es donde cayó. Justo sobre donde había hielo por debajo.

—Ay.

Asiente con una mueca.

—Estará en reposo por un tiempo, pero sobrevivirá.

—Bueno… —Exhalo con aire profundo—. Quizás debería hacerlo. Quitar la bandita. —Alice se ilumina ante esto—. No saber siempre es peor, ¿no? Si solo hablo con él y escucho lo que tiene que decir, entonces puedo seguir adelante con toda la información.

Ella parece juguete, asintiendo frenéticamente. Juro que ella aplaudiría si no tuviera miedo de que yo la golpeara. Alice se calma lo mejor que puede, vibrando un poco en su asiento.

—¿Crees que irás a verlo? Sé que quiere hablarte en persona si es posible, y como no puede conducir… —deja de hablar con una expresión esperanzada.

Dejarlo defender su caso en persona, donde puedo ver sus ojos y su cuerpo y sus labios parece como una espectacular mala idea. Y no estoy segura si él merece la cortesía en este punto.

—Él realmente me hirió, Alice.

Su mirada cae, y asiente solemnemente.

—Lo sé. —Se remueve por un minuto como si estuviera debatiendo si debería decir más o no—. Probablemente me estoy metiendo. Otra vez. —Pone los ojos en blanco—. Pero deberías saber que no ha estado inafectado por lo que te hizo. Él no solo se fue y te olvidó, por más que se haya sentido así.

Bajando la mirada a mis manos, asiento pero no le respondo. Así es exactamente cómo se sintió.

Desde que me fui del hospital esta mañana, he estado considerando hacerlo que sufre por un tiempo…hacerlo trabajar por ello. Pero no puedo negar que quiero _saber_. Ha pasado más de un mes de esperar y sin saber, y estoy cansada ya. Si no puedo perdonarlo, entonces puedo finalmente dejarlo atrás. Y si puedo…bueno, entonces creo que lo veré cuando pase.

Aún indecisa, levanto mi mirada hacia el rostro lindo de Alice.

—Lo pensaré. ¿Me darías su dirección? Asumiendo que él quiere que la tenga.

Ella asiente y esta vez sí da unas palmadas. Pero solo dos veces antes de dejarlo.

—Quiere. Y tengo que decirte lo importante que es para él. Está avergonzado de su lugar —susurra detrás de su mano como si fuera secreto importante—. Nunca dejaba que Jas y yo fuéramos, pero finalmente le dije que terminara de ser una jodida nenita. —Suelta una sonrisa femenina que casi hace que sus malas palabras parezcan inocentes—. Ahora tenemos una llave, cosa que él intentó recuperar anoche. —Pone sus ojos azules en blanco—. Como si _eso_ pasará.

A pesar de entremeterse, encuentro que me gusta Alice más y más.

Después de buscar en su bolso, saca un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel, escribiendo la dirección de Edward para mí.

—Gracias, Alice. Será mejor que vuelva a trabajar. —Guardo el papel en el bolsillo de mis jeans—. Si decido ir, le enviaré un mensaje.

—Okay —dice con un asentimiento—. Puse el número de Jas y el mío por así acaso. —Nos ponemos de pie, y ella se acerca para un abrazo, cosa que me sorprende—. Lo siento, lo siento —dice, viendo mi cuerpo tenso—. Es que es tan bueno conocerte.

Le doy una palmada incómodamente.

—Lo mismo digo, Alice.

Se hace hacia atrás y me sonríe antes de alejarse e irse por la puerta.

Todavía procesando todo lo que acaba de pasar, la quedo mirando anonada por un momento antes de reaccionar y volver a trabajar.

.

Los dos últimos días han sido ocupados entre el estudio y el trabajo, y no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre la situación con Edward. Él tampoco ha intentado contactarme, cosa que estoy agradecida.

Aunque me dio mucho tiempo para pensar antes, estoy agradecida que me lo esté dando ahora.

—De acuerdo —murmuro para mi misma—. Quita la bandita. El dolor debe durar solo un segundo. ¿Claro?

 _Claro_.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, tomo mi teléfono. Son las ocho de la mañana, y tengo el día libre en el trabajo. Mi primera clase no es hasta las once, así que tengo un poco de tiempo.

 _ **Hey, ¿estás libre esta mañana? ~B**_

Su respuesta es casi inmediata.

 _ **Sí. ~E**_

 _ **Estoy segura que Alice te dijo que me dio tu dirección. ¿Estaría bien que vaya? Podemos hablar. ~B**_

 _ **Sí. Absolutamente. ~E**_

 _ **Está bien. Puedo estar allí en una hora. ~B**_

 _ **Genial. Y gracias, Bella. ~E**_

 _ **Claro. Nos vemos entonces. ~B**_

Soltando aire profundo, salgo de la cama y me preparo.

Edward vive en un vecindario viejo, lleno de pequeñas casas, algunas gastadas y otras muy bien mantenidas.

Son las 9:03 cuando salgo de mi coche y camino cuidadosamente hacia el camino que lleva a su entrada. El asombro de la puerta abriéndose ni bien levanto mi mano para golpear casi me hace caer hacia atrás.

—Hey. —Edward estira una mano y toma de mi muñeca, enderezándome—. No necesitamos a dos con traseros rotos por aquí. —Sus mejillas se vuelven rosas, y me mira a los ojos—. No que…Quiero decir, no quise decir…Olvídalo. —Baja su vista, y sacude su cabeza.

Viéndolo tan inseguro de si mismo es desalentador, y me hace sentir un poco mejor de estar aquí en su casa.

—¿Estabas esperando en la puerta?

Su vergüenza sigue en su rostro.

—Bueno…sí. Pero como que tenía que hacerlo. Me hubiese tomado unos minutos ir a la puerta si esperaba a que llegaras para levantarme.

—Oh. —Alejo mi mirada de su sweater verde oscuro que moldea su cuerpo a la perfección—. Claro. Lo siento.

—Por favor no te disculpes.

Sintiendo sus ojos sobre mí otra vez, asiento, y un silencio incómodo desciende sobre nosotros.

Edward se mueve de un lado a otro sobre sus pies.

—También tuve que llevar a Bree al fondo. Puede ser un poco demasiado amigable.

Asintiendo otra vez, de repente recuerdo la pequeña bolsa de papel en mi mano.

—Oh, te traje un muffin de arándanos. Pensé que tendrías hambre, y ya que no puedes dar muchas vueltas… —Se lo ofrezco—. Con suerte sigue sabiendo bien. Lo tomé ayer del trabajo. No tuve que pagar por él o algo. —Oh, Dios. _Cállate_ , Bella.

Sabía que esto era una mala idea. Estar sola con él me pone nerviosa y derrite los bloques de hielo que se estaban construyendo alrededor de mi corazón desde que él desapareció.

Los largos dedos de Edward toman la bolsa de mi mano, y murmura un suave:

—Gracias.

Otro momento incómodo pasa antes que se dé cuenta que sigo afuera. Sus ojos verdes se ensanchan, y da un paso hacia atrás para dejarme pasar.

—Lo siento. ¿Puedo tomar tu abrigo? —preguntar mientras paso por su lado.

Cruzándome de brazos, sacudo mi cabeza porque siento que es mi escudo ahora mismo…la última defensa de mi corazón.

—Bella —dice, llamando mis ojos a su rostro. Su barba está un poco más corta desde la última vez que lo vi, como si quizás no se afeitaba sino que solo la cortaba—. No puedo decirte lo mucho que aprecio que hayas venido a hablar. Es… —Pasa una mano por su oscuro cabello rojizo—. Es mucho más de lo que podría haber esperado o merecido.

Sin saber qué decir, solo digo:

—De nada.

Edward asiente y comienza a cojear por mi lado, y hacia un sofá viejo y azul que está gastado en los bordes. Se detiene cuando llega a un hueco en la pared donde se encuentra el pasillo.

—Lo siento. Tengo que recostarme, y el sofá no es lo suficientemente largo —dice, inclinando su cabeza en lo que asumo es la dirección de su habitación.

Mierda. Su habitación.

No, no, no, no, no.

Claramente, _no_ pensé esto bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **GeekChic12**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo nueve**

 **Abriéndose**

La habitación de Edward es pequeña pero limpia como el resto de la casa. Una cama toma la mayoría del espacio, flanqueada de dos mesas de luz y cubierta por un edredón azul oscuro. Un vestidor alto se encuentra contra una pared, pero eso es todo. Ni una silla a la vista.

—Lo siento. Sé que no es lo ideal —dice Edward, mirándome analizar la habitación. Camina lentamente hacia la cama, y con unos gruñidos de dolor y gemidos que siento en mi pecho, se estira de costado.

—Está bien —respondo suavemente antes de caminar hacia el otro lado de la cama y sentarme con las piernas cruzadas para enfrentarlo. Estoy lo más lejos que puedo sin caerme.

Mi inquietud al venir a su cuarto no tenía nada que ver con sexo. Sé que él está fuera de servicio por un tiempo (un pensamiento que es seguido con un golpe de culpa incluso aún fue un accidente). Es que estar en el cuarto de alguien implica cierto nivel de intimidad, cosa que por supuesto compartimos en el mío, pero ese lado de nuestra relación, o falta de ella, prácticamente se esfumó cuando él desapareció. Y ahora estoy compartiendo su espacio más personal para poder tener esta conversación.

Claro, podría haber insistido en que la tuviéramos por teléfono, pero de alguna forma sabía que eso no sería suficiente. Me di cuenta que necesitaba ver en los ojos si me estaba mintiendo. Tuve vistazos hace unos días en el hospital, la vulnerabilidad en sus profundos ojos verdes, y eso fue lo que al final me hizo querer darle una oportunidad para explicar. Sus palabras seguras y su salida puede que hayan sugerido que era un mujeriego arrogante, pero estoy comenzando a penar que él no es así en absoluto. Pero el hecho es, realmente no lo sé. No sé quién es, porque él no quiso que lo sepa.

Necesito respuestas, y si no me las puede dar hoy, cuando he hecho el esfuerzo de venir a él, entonces hasta acá fue.

—Sé que probablemente estés cansada de escucharme decir esto —comienza Edward, y levanto mi mirada de donde había estado mirando a mis manos en mi regazo—, pero tengo que comenzar diciendo cuánto lo lamento. Fue…estúpido pensar que no saldrías lastimada por lo que hice. —Su mirada se dirige al edredón debajo de nosotros—. No creí que…

Mi mano salta frente a mí.

—Espera… ¿No creíste que estaría lastimada por tu acto de desaparición después que me abrí a ti de la manera que lo hice? ¿Crees que simplemente salto a la cama con cualquier tipo que pasa por mi puerta? ¿Qué…? —Mi cabeza se sacude en incredulidad, y sé que debo estar dándole una mirada de " _eres un idiota_ ".

— _No_. No creo eso en absoluto. Fue… —Exhala fuertemente, llevando sus ojos arrepentidos hacia los míos—. Mientras más me quedaba allí contigo en tu cama, más me daba cuenta que nunca encajaría en tu vida. Y estaba seguro que tú sabías eso también. Me tuve que convencer que solo estabas cumpliendo tu fantasía o algo, acostarte con un tipo obrero que podías "trepar como un árbol", y entonces volverías a tu vida normal llena máquinas de café y títulos universitarios. —Sacude su cabeza, bajando su mirada nuevamente—. Alice me dijo que fui un idiota por pensar eso, pero tienes que entender, en ese momento, realmente lo creí. _Sigo_ sin creer que encajaría en tu vida. Quiero decir, ni siquiera terminé el secundario, maldita sea. ¿Qué mierda querrías con un tipo como yo?

La vulnerabilidad es una vez más clara en sus ojos, y aunque he estado tratando de mantenerme enojada con él, como que está rompiendo mi corazón ahora mismo.

—Edward…sentí una conexión real contigo. Y pensé que lo sentiste también. A pesar de lo que haya parecido, _no_ _hago_ cosas así con nadie. Tú y yo tenemos historia, aunque fuera desconocida entonces, ¿sabes?

Los ojos de Edward me ruegan que entienda.

—Sí lo sentí, Bella. Fue jodidamente increíble, pero me convencí que era unilateral. Y no era porque pensé que harías esas cosas con cualquiera. Era porque sabía que podías encontrar alguien mucho mejor que yo. —Resoplé, pero él continúa—. Nunca me miraste dos veces en la secundaria, y la manera en que me miraste ese día…no podía resistir en aceptar lo que sea que me dieras. Pero sabía que no podía durar.

—¿Cómo podías saber eso? Ni siquiera nos diste una oportunidad.

Se apoya sobre su codo, y su mano libre cierra su puño y lo suelta varias veces.

—Lo sé. Solo…Sigo…No tengo idea de por qué querrías estar con alguien como yo.

—Para con eso. ¿Qué quieres decir con "alguien como tú"? —Mis comillas son de forma sarcástica.

Edward suelta un suspiro frustrado.

—No soy…bueno. Destruyo todo. Obviamente —murmura, añadiendo—: Siempre lo he hecho.

Mi cabeza se inclina a un costado, y espero. Cuando no sigue, digo:

—No puedo imaginar que eso sea verdad, pero te escucho.

Finalmente levanta su mirada hacia mí y pasa su mano libre por su cabello, volviéndola a bajar para tomar de un borde suelto del edredón.

—Es una lista larga —dice con una risa sin humor—. ¿Estás segura que quieres escuchar esto? Solo quería disculparme apropiadamente y explicar. No tienes que quedarte. Yo…

Mi mano cubre la suya para detener sus movimientos nerviosos, y le doy una sonrisa suave y alentadora.

—Dije que te escucho.

El fuerte exhalo de Edward se siente en mi mano.

—Algunas cosas me son difíciles de discutir. Hay mucho que sigo tratando de enmendar. Es… Quiero decir, he _matado_ gente.

Tragando saliva fuertemente, asiento.

—Como que asumí eso, pero estabas en la guerra, Edw…

Ya está sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Quiero decir antes de eso.

Frunzo el ceño, y por instinto, me alejo de él un poco, quitando mi mano de la suya.

—¿Antes de eso? ¿Qué…?

Edward respira temblorosamente.

—Okay. Supongo que contaré eso. —Me mira otra vez—. Estoy seguro que notaste que era pobre de niño, siempre usaba los mismos jeans y zapatillas gastadas.

Suena como una pregunta, y sacudo mi cabeza. La verdad es, no compartíamos ninguna clase, y no tenía razón real como para notar cosas así.

—¿En serio? Era la razón por la que las personas se burlaban de mí. Bueno, eso y el acné, y los frenillos, y el cabello. —Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Nunca me burlé de ti.

—Lo sé —murmura Edward con un rastro de sonrisa que se esfuma casi instantáneamente—. Como sea, vivía en una casa pequeña de madera, casi como esta, y mi papá era un maldito. Incluso cuando tenía dinero, nunca lo gastaba en mí. Solo conseguí los frenillos porque el seguro de mi mamá los cubría, y ella dijo que quería que su "hermoso niño brille" —Usa comillas poniendo los ojos en blanco de forma juguetona, y ese fantasma de sonrisa vuelve a su rostro por un momento pero se disipa rápidamente otra vez—. Ella era la única razón por la que nunca hui de casa —sigue tranquilamente—. Ella hacía mi maldita vida soportable, me mantenía cuerdo en toda la mierda, ¿sabes? —Las lágrimas que veo juntarse en sus ojos hacían que los míos se aguaran—. El invierno de mi último año, estaba tan cansado de que la casa estuviera tan jodidamente fría. El bastardo apenas nos dejaba encender la calefacción, y no queríamos arriesgarnos, incluso aunque no estaba en casa. —Aprieta su mandíbula, sus orificios nasales se ensanchan mientras toma aire profundo—. Hice que un amigo me llevara al mercado de pulgas después del colegio un día, y encontré un par de estufas baratas. Pensé que podía mantener una y darle la otra a mi madre, pero como ella no estaba en casa todavía, enchufé las dos del otro lado de mi cama y me acosté. Era el maldito cielo. Pero entonces… —Sus ojos brillan con un recuerdo mientras frunce el ceño—. Me había dormido y desperté un rato después para encontrar una habitación llena de humo, y por supuesto entré en pánico. Las llamas ya estaban extendiéndose por la pared, y podía escuchar a mi mamá en la ducha justo del otro lado. —Una lágrima corre por su mejilla, y cubro mi boca para contener cualquier sonido que quiera salirse—. Intenté contenerlo, pero solo pareció empeorarlo. Ella no podía escucharme gritar que saliera de la casa.

—Oh, Dios —murmuro con mi mano aún cubriendo mi boca—. ¿Murió?

Edward levanta su vista entonces, sus ojos atormentados casi parecen salir de trance.

—Oh, mierda. Lo siento. —Mueve su mano para secar mis lágrimas con su dedo índice. Su toque es al mismo tiempo calmante e inquietante—. Ella sobrevivió. —Traga saliva fuertemente, sin sonar tan aliviado o feliz como parece que debería.

—¿Tu papá? —pregunto temblorosamente.

—No estaba en casa —dice, dejando caer su mano y su mirada nuevamente—. Yo, eh… El humo me abrumaba, y cuando salí por mi ventana, los bomberos ya estaban allí. Recuerdo gritarles para que busquen a mi madre y estar tan aliviado cuando uno de ellos la sacó y la entregó a un paramédico. Pero… —Seca una de las lágrimas que caen por su barba—. El techo colapsó sobre el bombero antes que pudiera salir, y toda la casa, o lo que quedaba de ella, estalló en llamas. Yo…recuerdo estar de pie en el patio, incapaz de comprender que nuestra casa ya no estaba y que mi mamá estaba gritando de dolor y que había _matado_ a alguien.

Un jadeo se escapa mientras mi mano suelta mi boca.

— _No_ lo hiciste. Fue un accidente.

—No importa si fue un accidente o no. —Los ojos vidriosos de Edward se endurecen y se vuelven furiosos—. Ese hombre, quién tenía una esposa e hijo joven, aún así murió por mi culpa. Mi mamá estaba horriblemente quemada por mi culpa. Es como si la hubiera matado a ella también.

—Edward…

—Mi papá… —continúa como si no hubiera hablado—. Se mudó a un departamento y dijo que estaba por mi cuenta después de eso. Mi mamá estaba en el hospital en un coma inducido, y él ni siquiera me dejaba verla. —Cierra su puño, y tengo una necesidad abrumadora de consolarlo, así que lo cubro con mi mano otra vez—. Ni siquiera había terminado el secundario todavía, pero ya tenía dieciocho, así que…

—Te enlistaste…

Asiente.

—El ejército tiene un programa para obtener el certificado de estudios, así que hice eso. Cualquier dinero que tenía de más, se lo envié a mi papá. —Se encoje de hombros—. No sabía cómo enmendar por todo lo que les quité a mis padres. Perdieron _todo_ porque era demasiado mariquita como para soportar el frío.

—Edward, no hiciste nada malo. No puedes ser tan duro contigo mismo.

—No _importa_ —responde, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos—. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Las estufas son futuros desastres esperando pasar, sin mencionar las dos viejas y usadas que estaban juntas.

—No siempre pensamos bien las cosas cuando somos jóvenes. No es…

—No digas que no es mi culpa, —dice entredientes—. Lo es. Y tengo que vivir con ello todos los días. Tengo que vivir con el hecho que mi madre está desfigurada y casi ciega. —Siento una punzada fuerte en mi estómago por eso—. Tengo que vivir con el hecho que por no pensar las cosas bien, un hombre fue quitado de su familia muy pronto, y mi papá está emborrachándose a muerte porque no puede lidiar con ello. Yo solo… ¿Cómo puedo incluso perdonarme a mi mismo por algo así?

—Edward, escúchame. —Mi mano le da un apretón a su puño, y él lo relaja y mueve su mano así estamos palma contra palma. Lágrimas corren por el borde de sus ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos y enfocarlos en mí. El verde brillante amenaza con robar mi aliento, el dolor en ellos es inconfundible—. No puedo comenzar a comprender por lo que has pasado. Pero sé que no es fácil…perdonarte a ti mismo. Sé lo que se siente ser culpable de la muerte de alguien.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá. Mi madre… —Trago saliva para mojar mi garganta seca—. Ella no podía lidiar con ser una madre. Simplemente no era para ella, ¿sabes? Ella dejaba a mi padre todo el tiempo, yéndose y haciendo Dios sabe qué. —Sacudí mi cabeza—. Él me cuidó mucho, pero lo cansé. Ella inevitablemente decidía que lo extrañaba y volvía. —Suspiro, recordando lo emocionado que él se ponía, pensando que _esta_ vez era cuando las cosas estarían bien—. Él _siempre_ la recibía. La amaba demasiado. —La mano de Edward aprieta ligeramente la mía—. La última vez que se fue, yo estaba en primer año de la universidad. Y cuando papá se enteró que ella se había ido y se casó con un jugador de baseball que tenía la mitad de su edad, lo destruyó por completo. —Un gemido sale de mi boca mientras intento contener un sollozo, y los ojos de Edward buscan mi rostro nuevamente. Mi mirada cae a nuestras manos unidas—. Él estaba tan deprimido, y se emborrachó una noche y condujo. Em…ch-chocó contra un árbol y murió en el acto. —Sorbiendo mi nariz, seco las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella. Por la manera en que hablabas de él, asumí que seguía vivo. —Nuestros ojos se encuentran otra vez, y los de él siguen llorosos y un tono de verde más brillante de lo que lo había visto antes—. Pero no puedes culparte por eso, —dice—. Tu mamá solo pensaba en ella misma.

—Aún así. —Me encojo de hombros—. Se fue por mi culpa. O al menos es lo que ella dijo. Dijo que me amaba, pero que simplemente no fue hecha para ser madre.

—Eso es horrible de su parte.

—Eso es decir poco.

Edward asiente.

—Estoy agradecido que mamá siga viva. Solo es difícil verla cómo está ahora y no sentir esa gran culpa. Dice lo mismo que tú, que no me eche la culpa. Dice que me perdona, pero… —Sacude su cabeza como si nunca le ha creído.

Probablemente no lo haya hecho.

No quiero nada más que presionar todo mi cuerpo contra él para darle un poco de consuelo, pero me conformo con acercarme y enlazar nuestros dedos.

Edward mira a nuestras manos unidas por un momento.

Cuando habla de nuevo, es débilmente, como si fuera un niño perdido, y supongo que de una forma, lo es.

—No logro verla mucho, incluso ahora que estoy fuera de servicio. Depende casi completamente de mi papá, y si pensaba que no le gustaba mucho antes del fuego… —Sacude su cabeza y suelta aire por su nariz—. No he visto nada aún. —Su pecho se expande con una respiración profunda—. Mamá y yo a veces hablamos por teléfono cuando él no está en casa, pero está casi todo el tiempo ahora que perdió su trabajo. Siempre bebe, pero ahora es casi todo el día, todos los días. —Aprieto su mano, y me responde con una sonrisa agradecida—. Tiene una pensión por discapacidad, pero no es suficiente, así que sigo enviándoles tanto dinero como puedo, pero…me preocupo por ella muchísimo.

Mi pulgar roza a lo largo de la piel de su mano. Mi cerebro me está diciendo que debería apartar mi mano; es muy íntimo, demasiado pronto, pero no quiero hacerlo. Nos estamos conectando a un nivel mucho más profundo de lo que creí posible, y necesitamos el contacto. O al menos, sé que _yo_ lo necesito.

—Por supuesto que sí, Edward. Lo siento mucho.

—Por favor, Bella. No puedo soportar que te disculpes. Yo soy el malo aquí. No tú.

—No lo eres. —Sacudo mi cabeza—. Has lidiado con algo feo, pero eso no te hace una mala persona.

—¿Pero no me hace una persona mala el haber desaparecido de tu vida?

Mis hombros caen con un suspiro.

—Por mucho que quiero creer eso, se me está haciendo muy difícil ahora.

Una esquina de la boca de Edward se ladea por un segundo.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho eso, Bella. Ese día fue simplemente perfecto, pensé que no había forma de que fuera real y definitivamente no podía conservarte. Pensé que solo habías llamado para insultarme o para decirme que olvidé mi camiseta o algo así. No lo sé. —Aparta su mano de la mía para pasarla por su cabello pero entonces la vuelve a ubicar sobre mi palma—. Y mientras más postergaba llamarte, más me convencía que no quería escuchar de mí. Hice que Jasper me cambiara de ruta así no me tentaba e intentaba verte. Estaba seguro que no querrías nada con el chico con acné que estaba enamorado de la chica perfecta en el secundario, el chico que casi no tiene nada que ofrecerte ahora. —Señala a su alrededor, y recuerdo a Alice murmurando sobre su vergüenza de su pequeña casa.

—No hay nada malo con tu casa —le digo sacudiendo mi cabeza. Alza sus cejas como si dijera " _sí, claro_ ", pero lo ignoro. Volviendo a enlazar nuestros dedos, me inclino hacia él—. Todo lo que quería de ti era a _ti_ , Edward. —Antes de hacer algo loco como besarlo, me enderezo—. Ahora como que entiendo por qué no te abrías mucho antes. Me tenías en un tipo de pedestal ridículo. Pero solo soy una chica normal, con sentimientos normales. —Me encojo de hombros, bajando mi mirada a su gran mano en la mía—. Sentimientos hacia ti.

Su cuerpo se relaja.

—Quiero que me conozcas, Bella, si eso es lo que quieres.

—Sí lo quiero. Y no solo porque soy curiosa —bromeo, intentando aliviar el humor.

Edward suelta una risa suave y aprieta mi mano.

—¿No quieres decir entrometida?

—Sí. Sí. Semántica. —Le pinchó el hombro, y se ríe más fuerte.

Su rostro se vuelve serio, y comienza a acariciar mi muñeca con su pulgar, enviando chispas por mi brazo.

—Conectarme así contigo y entonces estar alejado de ti fue… —Sus rasgos se contraen, y el dolor es claro, grabado en las líneas de su rostro—. Cada día, quería ir a tu casa o cafetería, ponerme de rodillas, y rogarte por otra oportunidad. Te quería… _te quiero_ demasiado. Solo que nunca pensé… —Sacude su cabeza y me mira a los ojos, quitándome la respiración ante su belleza—. Creo que mi fuerza de voluntad se hubiese quebrado pronto, pero el aniversario del incendio me afectó mucho peor de lo inusual este año. Y mi papá está empeorando cada vez más, y… Siento que me haya tomado mucho tiempo. —Toma aire, y sus cejas se relajan mientras el brillo baila en sus ojos, del tipo que no he visto desde ese día—. Y siento que tuviera que esperar a que Alice me pateara el trasero para sacar mi cabeza de allí.

Reí ante la imagen en mi mente de la pequeña Alice mandoneando a este enorme hombre. Edward suelta una risa también, frotando su pecho donde debe estar su tetilla adolorida.

—Lo necesitaba —dice—. Ella me hizo entender que debes haberte sentido usada, y esa era absolutamente la última cosa que quería hacerte sentir, Bella. Solo…No soy bueno con las relaciones. Lo he intentado algunas veces, pero siempre arruino las cosas, o no soy lo suficientemente bueno, o…no lo sé. Obviamente no tengo mucho dinero, y mi vida es algo jodida. Me cierro mucho para mi mismo. Es… Creo que asumí que me dejarías como un mal habito una vez que me conozcas realmente.

Alzo mis cejas.

—¿Y esta suposición era basada en una suposición que hiciste del tipo de persona que soy? ¿O fue en la secundaria?

—Eh… —Edward se rasca la barba de su mandíbula—. Supongo.

—Así que asumiste que era vanidosa. —No era una pregunta.

—Supongo. Lo siento. Simplemente me sentí tan invisible en la secundaria, especialmente para ti.

—Y porque me baboseaba por cómo estás ahora, asumiste que nunca te querría de la forma que eras entonces.

—Algo así.

Un ruido frustrado sale de mi garganta.

—Pero nunca me invitaste a salir en ese entonces. ¿Cómo sabes que no hubiera dicho que sí?

Edward me da una mirada dudosa.

—Oh, vamos, Bella. Tenías a todos los chicos en esa escuela baboseándose por ti.

Mi mirada es igual de dudosa, y alzo mis cejas.

—Incluso si eso fuera verdad, cosa que dudo mucho, ¿y qué? Solo tuve un novio durante la secundaria. Ni siquiera salí con alguien durante mi último año. —Bajo mi cabeza—. Siempre pensé que tenías ojos hermosos.

—¿En serio?

Asintiendo, me muevo y me recuesto de costado frente a él, nuestras manos conectadas entre nosotros.

—En serio.

—Siempre me es difícil a veces recordad que no soy ese chico flaco y granoso ya. Quiero decir, parecía Shaggy de Scooby Doo, por Dios santo.

Ambos reímos, y eso se siente bien. Ha habido mucha pesadez.

Cuando nuestra risa es interrumpida por un arañazo en la puerta trasera, me ofrezco para dejar entrar su perro así no tiene que levantarse nuevamente.

Ni bien abro la puerta, Bree mete su hocico oscuro, seguido por su cuerpo dorado, rodeándome instantáneamente y oliendo mis pies. Su larga cola me golpea las piernas una y otra vez mientras se mueve felizmente.

—Hola, nena —digo suavemente, inclinándome para acariciarla. Sus ojos marrones se conectan con los míos justo antes que babea mi rostro con su larga lengua, desde mi mentón, por mis labios y nariz, hasta mi cabello. Me pongo de pie y me muevo hacia la pequeña cocina para tomar una servilleta de papel. Después de limpiar mi rostro, camino de vuelta hacia la habitación de Edward con Bree detrás de mi pie, aún ocupada olfateándome.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Edward sobre su hombro mientras entramos.

—Sí —digo con una risa—. Tu perro solo decidió que quería besarme.

Se ríe.

—No puedo decir que la culpo.

Alzo mis cejas hacia él, pero la sonrisa no se va de mi rostro.

Las puntas de sus orejas se sonrojan, y él me da un pequeño encogimiento de hombros como si dijera que no podía evitarlo.

—Como sea, te advertí. —Sonríe, y quiero quitársela a besos.

—Ajá. Demasiado amistosa, mi culo. —Señalo a Bree—. Necesitas trabajar con tus problemas de límites. —Ella inclina su cabeza hacia mí y mueve su cola, convirtiendo mi rostro serio en una sonrisa.

Edward ríe otra vez y palmea el lado de la cama. Él hace una mueca mientras Bree salta hacia él, presionándose contra la cama con su cabeza al lado de la de él, pero él estira una mano lo mejor que puede para poder acariciarla.

Mirando a mi reloj, suelto un suspiro.

—Necesito irme así puedo llegar a clase a tiempo. —El rostro de Edward cae, pero lo oculta rápidamente y asiente—. ¿Puedo traerte algo de la cocina así no tienes que levantarte?

—Em…Eso sería bueno, de hecho. Algo de leche para mi muffin de ayer seria genial. —Me da una sonrisa cursi, aún estirando su cuello.

—Oh, cállate. Vomito palabras cuando estoy nerviosa.

Él sacude su cabeza.

—No deberías haber estado nerviosa, Bella. Soy yo el que la cagó.

—Lo dice el tipo que está en reposo porque lo pasé por encima con mi coche. —Sonrió socarronamente.

—Lo _sabía_.

Ambos estallamos en risas, y Bree mira entre nosotros, su lengua colgando a un lado de su boca y su cola golpeando contra el piso.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para cambiar de lado así puedes usar tu mesa de luz? —No estoy segura de dónde vino eso, pero ya extraño tocarlo.

Edward me da una sonrisa fácil.

—Claro. Gracias.

No sé qué tan servible puedo ser ya que él es mucho más grande que yo, pero me acerco e inclino hacia él, colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros. Su respiración se acelera, así como la mía ante nuestra cercanía. Mi rostro está tan cerca de su cabeza que podría presionar mis labios contra la piel cálida de su cuello si me movía unos centímetros. Él huele increíble, y tengo que cerrar mis ojos por un segundo para concentrarme en mis alrededores. Los músculos bajo mis manos se contraen y relajan mientras se mueve, y cuando se vuelve sobre su espalda, nuestros ojos se conectan, haciendo que mi corazón se salte un latido. Mis inútiles manos siguen en sus hombros, nuestros rostros muy cerca.

Podía besarlo tan fácil ahora mismo.

Sus ojos bajan a mis labios.

—Realmente no necesitaba ayuda —murmura.

—Lo sé.

Edward sonríe, y sus ojos se encuentran pesados y peligrosos. La atracción magnética entre nosotros me trae aún más cerca, y él lame sus labios. Hipnotizada, me doy cuenta que los estoy observando, esperando por…algo.

El chillido de su teléfono rompe el trance, y me enderezo, quitando mis manos mientras él gruñe.

—Lo siento —dice, mirando la pantalla—. Necesito atender esto.

—Okay, yo solo… —Señalo por sobre mi hombro con mi pulgar.

—Masen —dice en saludo, e instantáneamente sé que no es una llamada personal. Quizás no debería hacerme sentir mejor, pero lo hace.

Volviendo a su cocina, voy a su viejo refrigerador y saco la leche. Encuentro un poco de jalea y decido hacerle un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea también.

Una vez que tengo todo listo, vuelvo a su habitación justo cuando está terminando su llamada.

—Lo haré. Gracias, Jefe.

Eso llama mi atención porque mi papá era el Jefe de Policía en el pequeño pueblo donde vivíamos en Nebraska antes de mudarnos a la ciudad de Kansas.

Edward levanta su vista hacia mí, ahora recostado totalmente sobre su lado derecho.

—Perdón por eso. Había llamado a mi Jefe de Bomberos el día del accidente, pero él todavía no me había devuelto la llamada.

—¿Tu Jede de Bomberos? —pregunto mientras dejo su plato y bebida.

—Oh. —Baja su cabeza—. Sí. Soy bombero voluntario los fines de semana. Es una de las maneras que intento enmendar por…todo. —Se encoje de un hombro—. Si puedo darle a un bombero algo de tiempo libre para su familia de vez en cuando o estar allí para ayudar a salvar a alguien y evitar que pase por lo que pasó mi mamá, o peor… —Sus mejillas se enrojecen mientras que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Este hombre era tan dulce. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que no lo quería?

—Gracias por esto —dice, señalando el sándwich.

—Por nada. —Me muerdo el pulgar por un minuto, debatiéndome—. Debería irme, pero… Quiero que sepas que creo que eres una persona increíble, Edward.

Su rostro cae.

—Oh. ¿Me estás dando el discurso de "eres una persona increíble, pero es mejor que seamos amigos"?

—¿Qué? No. —Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me siento al borde de la cama, intentando no aplastarlo—. Bueno, no exactamente. Es solo algo que necesitaba que escuches porque no te ves a ti mismo con claridad. Y creo que deberíamos ser amigos, pero también espero por algo más. —Las cejas de Edward se levantan mientras la esperanza inunda sus ojos—. Quizás no ya, pero prometo no dejarte en la friendzone —bromeo.

—Ja, ja.

—Pero, en serio. Sé lo difícil que debe haber sido para ti abrirte para mí de la manera en que lo hiciste hoy, y realmente lo aprecio. Ya siento que te conozco mucho mejor ahora. —Coloco mi mano en su brazo—. Tengo que decir, de una manera u otra, creo que vamos a estar bien.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios, expandiéndose a una sonrisa grande. Suspiro y paso un dedo por las arrugas de las esquinas de su ojo izquierdo. Las extrañaba.

Edward envuelve su mano alrededor de mi muñeca, llevándola a su rostro y besando mi palma. Cuando me suelta, paso mi mano por el costado de su rostro, inclinándome para dejar un beso en la esquina de su mandíbula. Él respira fuerte, empuñando el edredón en su mano.

—Mejor me voy —murmuro en su oído.

Él asiente mientras me pongo de pie.

—Gracias, Bella. Por venir aquí, por estar dispuesta a incluso hablar conmigo. Todavía pienso que eres demasiado buena como para mí… —Lo miro mal y él sonríe—. Pero haré todo lo posible para ser el hombre que mereces.

Mi sonrisa no puede ser detenida.

—¿Comenzando por _finalmente_ mostrarme tus tatuajes?

Edward ríe, y me maravillo ante el sonido.

—Sí, señorita Metiche. Te contaré sobre ellos. Pero quizás la próxima. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—¿La próxima, eh?

—Bueno… sí. —Veo la duda inundar sus irises verdes—. _Vas_ a volver, ¿no?

Tocando mi barbilla, levanto mi mirada al techo.

—Mmm. Tendré que pensarlo.

Me doy vuelta, pero él obviamente capta la sonrisa en mi rostro porque su hermosa risa me sigue mientras salgo de su habitación.

Sí.

Sabe que volveré.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **GeekChic12**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo diez**

 **Libro Abierto**

—B… —Una ceja rubia se arquea mucho más que la otra, frunciendo el ceño de Riley. Se encuentra sentado frente a mí, sus ojos azules perforándome mientras habla lentamente, pero aún así apáticamente—. Por favor, _por favor_ dime que no le vas a dar otra oportunidad a ese idiota.

Estudiando el bol de papas fritas en la mesa frente a nosotros, me retuerzo bajo su mirada.

—¿No le voy a dar otra oportunidad a ese idiota?

Él ríe. Fuerte.

Riley y yo cenamos juntos todos los domingos, en parte así puedo ponerme al día sobre sus salvajes fines de semana mientras yo vivo a través de él y en parte porque ninguno de los dos realmente tiene familia ya. No he hablado con mi madre en años, y sus padres lo desheredaron cuando admitió lo que era, así que nos habíamos vuelto la familia del otro en muchas maneras.

Este domingo en particular era una cena que temía, sabiendo que tendría que contar lo de Edward.

Después que se rió con ganas cuando le conté de haber chocado y lastimado a Edward, casi soltando su margarita por la nariz, se puso serio.

Echo un vistazo a Riley antes de meter una papa en la salsa suave y comer como si no me estuviera mirando expectativamente.

—Estuviste completamente destrozada por _un mes_ por ese tipo.

—Hey. —No tengo problema con mirarlo a los ojos por ese comentario—. _No_ estuve completamente destrozada. Estaba triste, sí, pero me contuve. Fue horrible, pero ya pasó. Fui a su casa, y…

—¿Fuiste a su _casa_? —prácticamente chilla Riley.

—Básicamente no se puse mover, Ri. ¿Qué mierda se suponía que haga?

—Oh, no lo sé. Quizás hablar con él por teléfono. —Da un golpe a la mesa con su palma—. O mejor aún, ¡no hablar con él en absoluto!

—¿Puedes pararla? —siseo—. Mira, sé que no siempre tomo las mejores decisiones cuando se trata de relaciones. —Él bufa, pero lo ignoro—. Me has ayudado en momentos difíciles, y aprecio eso. Pero necesitaba saber qué mierda pasaba con él. _Merecía_ saberlo.

Riley suspira otra vez y se echa hacia atrás, tomando un gran sorbo a su margarita.

—Es solo que odio verte herida —dice finalmente.

—Lo sé. —Palmeo su mano—. Eres el mejor amigo que una chica podría tener, y sé que solo me estás cuidando. Pero Edward realmente se abrió a mí cuando fui allí, cosa que me sorprendió en grande, considerando lo evasivo que fue ese día en mi casa. —Tomo un sorbo de mi margarita antes de continuar—. Ha pasado por muchas cosas, y una vez que me contó todo, entendí mucho por qué actuó de la manera en que lo hizo. Se siente como si comenzamos de cero después de poner las cosas en claro, y yo solo… —Me encojo de hombros—. Realmente me gusta. Vale la pena ver a dónde va esto.

Riley toma aire profundo y analiza mi rostro, algo que hace siempre. Él me conoce mejor que nadie.

—Bueno…supongo que puedo aceptar eso.

Resoplo.

—Tú lo harías —sonríe—. ¿Así que le darás otra oportunidad, eh?

Asintiendo, paso mi dedo por el borde de mi copa.

—Algo así.

Riley se acerca en su silla con una mirada demasiada conspiradora.

—¿Pero lo vas a torturar primero, no? ¿Al menos un poco?

—¿Torturarlo? ¿Cómo?

Sonríe.

—Ya sabes. Usar prendas ajustadas, y asegurarte de echarte hacia atrás y mostrar tus pechos en su rostro y esas cosas. No sé qué tanta emoción hay con eso. —Señala hacia mi pecho, y bajo la mirada automáticamente—. Pero apuesto que lo va a matar.

—Amigo, eso es jodidamente maligno. Incluso para ti.

Riley suelta una risa mientras pienso en mi armario.

.

.

.

El día siguiente, tengo un pequeño descanso entre el trabajo y clase, así que decido ir a ver a Edward. Han pasado unos días desde nuestra charla, y le he enviado mensajes y hablado por teléfono pero no nos hemos visto otra vez. He estado enviando mensajes a Alice también, así que sé que ella y Jasper han estado ayudando a Edward con las cosas de la casa y llevándole comidas. Ella es una bola loca de energía y le ha llevado media docena de ollas para que él las congele y coma, cosa que probablemente le dure por varias semanas.

La única cosa que llevo es un sándwich y café del trabajo.

—Está fresco esta vez.

Edward sonríe y me guiña el ojo.

—Gracias. Es un placer verte.

Mi corazón se acelera mientras tomo aire profundo—un error, me doy cuenta ni bien inhalo su aroma a limpio.

—¿Puedes ducharte? —suelto, sonrojándome instantáneamente cuando su sonrisa se vuelve socarrona.

—Eso te gustaría saber —responde, señalándome para que encabece el camino a su cuarto.

Realmente me gustaría.

Un punto para Edward.

Sentándome en su cama, desenvuelvo nuestros sándwiches, y él me observa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te vas a quitar el abrigo y quedarte un rato?

Abrazándome a mi misma, sacudo mi cabeza.

—Hace un frio de mierda allí afuera. Aún trato de descongelarme.

Edward se ríe de mí y entonces mira a su sándwich de pastrami como si fuera a hacer el amor con él.

Conteniendo mi risa, en cambio le pregunto cómo se siente.

—Mmm. —Termina de masticar su gran bocado y traga fuerte—. Esto está bueno. Gracias. —Sonrío—. Me siento bien, supongo. Duele demasiado sentarme o estar de pie por mucho tiempo, pero me estoy acostumbrando.

Mis hombros caen, y suspiro.

—Lo siento.

—Hey. —Estira un brazo y da un empujón a mi pantorrilla—. Para con eso.

¿Cómo puede su toque atravesar mis jeans y enviar chispas por mi pierna así? Es ridículo.

Sacudo mi cabeza y vuelvo a mi sándwich. El silencio no es incómodo como pensé que sería mientras terminamos nuestro almuerzo. Nuestras miradas hacen contacto varias veces, y se siente como si una persona totalmente nueva esté aquí frente a mí, sonriendo mi sonrisa favorita mientras él mastica. Ahora Edward es un libro abierto para mí, lleno de páginas que tengo ansias por leer. Me dijo por teléfono que no quiere que haya más secretos entre nosotros, y me trajo un gran alivio. Aunque él ya ha soltado algunos de sus secretos más oscuros, todavía no confiaba en él como para que no vuelva cerrarse nuevamente.

Una vez que nuestro almuerzo haya sido devorado, me levanto y tiro los restos en el cesto, dejando entrar a Bree cuando vuelvo de la cocina. Decidiendo que no quiero volver a Edward con baba de perro por todo mi rostro, no me inclino hacia ella esta vez. Su cola choca contra el suelo mientras se sienta y me deja acariciarla detrás de sus orejas por un momento. Consigue dejar una gran lamida a mi mano antes de seguirme a la habitación de Edward y acomodarse en su cama en una esquina, así que me lavo las manos en el baño.

—Gracias —dice mientras vuelvo a su cama.

—No hay problema. —Sintiéndome caliente ahora, me quito el abrigo y lo dejo en el suelo a mi lado. Cuando me vuelvo hacia Edward, sus ojos se abren en sorpresa y se fijan en mi pecho.

Puede que haya seguido el consejo de Riley o no. Solo un poco.

Mi sweater es al cuerpo pero no muy apretado. Tiene cuello en V, y baja lo suficientemente como para mostrar la parte superior de mis pechos en el medio. Solo un poco de escote. Totalmente aceptable.

Los ojos profundos y verdes de Edward se entrecierran y luego enfocan en mi rostro.

—No estás siendo justa —dice en una voz baja que hace que me recorra una chispa.

En nuestras conversaciones por mensajes, acordamos tomar las cosas con calma esta vez. En parte porque el sexo no estaba permitido por la lesión de Edward y en parte porque sentimos que nos ayudará a construir una mejor relación.

Aparto mi cabello sobre mi hombro fingiendo indiferencia.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

Él alza una ceja hacia mí.

—Ajá.

Tengo que morder mi labio para contener mi sonrisa.

—Entonces… —Aclaro mi garganta—. ¿Tus tatuajes?

Sonriendo, sacude su cabeza, echándole un último vistazo a mis pechos antes de ajustarse en su lugar. Un gemido casi sale de mi boca al ver su mano tocar su polla, pero me contengo. Él se hace hacia atrás y levanta sus mangas para revelar la tinta en sus brazos musculosos.

—Escogí letras que sean lo suficientemente difíciles de ver a menos que estés cerca.

Bufo.

—No que lo digas.

Edward ríe suavemente por su nariz, y sus ojos se ponen felices. Suspiro como una niña ante la vista.

—Este de aquí —dice, pasando su dedo a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo—, es para mí.

Inclino mi cabeza para leerlo con claridad. Hay una estrella al final: las estrellas Militares de USA, noto. _Donde no hay lucha, no hay fuerza_.

Sabiendo lo que sé sobre su pasado, tiene mucho sentido.

Edward se aclara la garganta.

—Pensé que era fuerte, pero al final estaba equivocado sobre eso. —Sus ojos arden en los míos, y entiendo el mensaje. Él siente que fue débil con respecto a mí.

—Eres fuerte, Edward. Has pasado por mucho.

—Tú también. —Sacude su cabeza—. Así como mucha gente. Esa no es excusa.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, no podemos deshacer lo que pasó, pero podemos sacar lo mejor en nuestra oportunidad para rehacer.

Sus cejas se alzan en sorpresa.

—¿Rehacer? ¿De eso se trata esto?

—Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, se supone que dos personas deben conocerse antes de meter sus cabezas en los pantalones del otro, ¿no? —Trato de aliviar el humor un poco, y por suerte él ríe.

—Probablemente.

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro por un momento, y entonces toco las alas de ángel en su brazo derecho.

—¿Por el bombero?

Se aclara la garganta y asiente.

—Sí. Y la frase es por mi mamá.

Paso mi dedo a lo largo mientras leo. _Nada puede apagar la luz de algo que brilla con luz propia_. Mis ojos pican mientras lo miro, mi dedo índice rozando la muñeca de Edward.

—Eso es hermoso.

Él toma mi mano cuando la primera lágrima rueda por mi mejilla.

—Mi madre tiene un corazón hermoso, incluso después de todo. Ella pudo haberme culpado fácilmente, pero no lo hace.

Asintiendo, seco mis ojos con mi mano libre y le doy un apretón a la suya con la otra.

—Son increíbles. Gracias por contarme sobre ellos. Obviamente son muy personales, y me siento mal por haberte obligado a contarme.

Edward da un tirón a mi mano, y sus ojos permanecen en los míos mientras me inclino más cerca hasta que estoy recostada contra él. Envuelve su brazo a mi alrededor y suspira profundamente,

—Eso está mejor.

Sé exactamente cómo se siente: como si una parte perdida de mí volvió a su lugar cuando nuestros cuerpos hicieron contacto. No tiene sentido. Todavía no nos conocemos tan bien, pero no hay duda sobre cómo me siento. Nunca antes había sentido esto con otra persona.

La mano de Edward descansa sobre mi cintura, y su pulgar acaricia la piel por debajo de mi sweater.

—No quiero que te sientas mal, Bella. Estuve incómodo con contarte mucho sobre mí porque eres tan increíble, y nunca en un millón de años pensé que quisieras algo conmigo después de ese día, pero ahora… —Ubica su mano sobre la mía, eclipsándola—. Quiero cosas contigo que nunca antes había querido con otra. Cosas que nunca sentí que merecía. Y me asuste demasiado, si soy honesto. —Mi cabeza descansa sobre su bícep, y dejo un beso en él, ganándome una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Después de una inhalación profunda y una fuerte exhalación, se mueve para enfrentarme, su mano extendiéndose sobre mi espalda.

—Quiero llevarte a citar y sostener tu mano. —Juega con mis dedos, levantando cada uno de su pecho y acariciándolo antes de seguir con el próximo—. Quiero verte en mis prendas todos los días. —Sonrío, recordando cómo me sentí usando su enorme camiseta—. Te quiero aquí conmigo todo el tiempo, Bella. nadie nunca me ha hecho sentir como lo haces tú.

Mi sonrisa sigue firme en su lugar.

—¿Así que dices que debería mudarme pronto?

Sus ojos caen, por un segundo, a mi escote, la cual que se encuentra más pronunciado en esta posición.

—Dios, ojalá.

—No serias capaz de soportar mi desorden.

La mano de Edward se desliza a mi costado y vuelve a descansar sobre mi cintura.

—Eso es probablemente verdad. Pero soportaría muchas cosas si solo significa que te tenga aquí y no te extrañe cada segundo que no estás.

Me encanta que diga exactamente lo que quiere decir.

—También te extraño cuando no estoy.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Deseo haber tenido las pelotas para decirte lo mucho que me gustabas en el secundario. Puede que estuviéramos viviendo juntos ahora. —Sonríe y me guiña un ojo.

—¿Realmente te gustaba tanto?

—Tanto como podía al no conocerte realmente, sí. —Ríe, y pasa la parte posterior de sus dedos por mi mejilla—. Sabía lo increíblemente inteligente que eres. Sabía que eras dulce y amable. Nunca me miraste superiormente como los demás. Solo el ver tu sonrisa brillante en los pasillos me hacía el día. E incluso aunque odiaba demasiado a esos matones, casi esperaba a que me empujaran en la cafetería para así poder verte venir y sonreírme.

Las lágrimas nublan mi visión, y escondo mi rostro en su pecho.

Él suspira y pasa una mano por mi cabeza.

—Deseo que muchas cosas hayan pasado diferentemente.

Sorbiendo mi nariz, me hago hacia atrás y lo miro a los ojos.

—Creo que algunas cosas pasan de la forma en que pasan por una razón. Quizás no estábamos destinados en ese entonces.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunta, sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

—Ahora…Buenos, no tengo todas las respuestas, pero sé que no estaría aquí si no pensara que valiera la pena. Si no pensara que _tú_ vales la pena para tomar otra oportunidad. Además…eres algo sexy.

Edward ríe una risa profunda y sentida, y envuelve su otro brazo a mi alrededor. Me aprieta con fuerza contra él y entierra su rostro barbudo en mi cabello.

—Gracias.

Mi cabeza se sacude despacio.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar aquí. Por pensar que valgo la pena.

Mi mano se mueve para acunar la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Lo _eres_. Por favor no dudes eso. —Rasco mis uñas por su cuello, y él suelta un gemido bajo—. Sé que no quieres que te trate con cuidado. —Me dijo eso mismo durante una de nuestras conversaciones. No quiere que su pasado afecte nuestra relación—. Pero no olvides que te estoy eligiendo. Mis sentimientos hacia ti por reales, y estoy aquí. No me voy a ninguna parte.

Escuchándolo sorberse su nariz hace que una lágrima salga de mi ojo, moviéndose hacia mi cabello.

—Mis sentimientos hacia ti también son reales, Bella. —Su voz es ahogada por mi cabello—. Mi historial no es muy bueno, pero no voy a irme a ningún lado tampoco. Jamás. —Sus dedos presionan en mi piel donde me está sosteniendo—. No a menos que me lo pidas.

—Solo no hagas jugadas estúpidas como la que hiciste, y no lo haré. —Ambos reímos entre lágrimas, y la necesitas de estar aún más cerca a él me abruma. Muevo mi pierna por sobre su cadera, olvidándome de su lesión hasta que él chilla y me aparta.

—Oh, mierda. Perdón, perdón, perdón.

Los ojos de Edward están cerrados con fuerza, todo su rostro está arrugado en dolor, y sus manos están cerradas en puños.

—¿Estás bien? —suelto.

Abre un ojo para mirarme.

—Quizás debas tratarme con cuidado después de todo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **GeekChic12**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo once**

 **Bésame**

Mientras pasan los días, me encuentro en la casa de Edward más y más cuando sea que estoy entre clases, y trabajo. Además de querer estar todo el tiempo con él, me gusta ser capaz de ayudarlo así no tiene que ponerse de pie muy a menudo…aunque pienso que él le esté sacando provecho un poco.

El muy tonto debe pensar que dejaré de venir una vez que esté totalmente recuperado. O es eso o simplemente le gusta tener una excusa para meterme en su cama. Aunque pensaría que es muy obvio que no necesita una excusa para _eso_.

Estoy muy segura de haber escuchado a Riley toser un " _zorra_ " en mi cabeza.

A pesar del comentario malo, las cosas han estado bastante bien. Hablamos mucho, sobre todo, y nos acurrucamos en su cama juntos. Pero desde que decidimos comenzar completamente de cero, acurrucarnos es lo más lejos a lo que hemos ido. Por más raro que sea, desde que ya conocemos nuestros rostros apasionados, un beso se siente enorme ahora…porque significará mucho más de lo que significó antes.

Todo lo que hicimos antes significó algo para nosotros, pero para él, fue un momento fugaz que estaba tomando con ambas manos. Para mí, fue lo que esperaba que fuera el comienzo de algo mucho más. Y ahora que eso es una posibilidad nuevamente, ninguno de los dos quiere arruinarlo por volverse muy físico, muy rápido.

Hay besos pero labios con labios. Él me besa en la frente mucho, cosa que tengo que decir que me hacer derretir cada vez que lo hace. Me gusta besarle la mejilla, pero cuando estamos acostados juntos en su cama, dejo uno en su cuello o pecho algunas veces. Pero hemos mantenido nuestras manos en lugares castos, por mucho que eso haya sido un desafío para los dos.

.

.

.

Edward me sonríe mientras entro a su habitación con un cesto de ropa lleno de su ropa contra mi cintura. Devolviéndole la sonrisa, dejo el cesto en su cama y comienzo a acomodar y doblar. En esto se ha convertido nuestra rutina de sábado por las últimas semanas. Lavar ropa, cena, y una película con abrazos. Ayudé a Jasper a traer la TV de Edward a su habitación porque él estaba volviéndose un poco loco al estar acostado y no ser capaz de hacer casi nada.

—Por favor, Bella. Aprecio que laves mi ropa, pero realmente no tienes que doblarla y guardarla también. Yo puedo hacer eso.

Le quito importancia.

—No es gran cosa. Mientras más descanses, más rápido te sanarás. Pero definitivamente me debes. A penas hago esto en casa. Solo saco prendas que necesito del cesto y los dejo en la secadoras para quitar las arrugas.

Él sacude su cabeza con fingida reprobación.

—Tan descuidada.

—Sí, pero aún así me amas. —Al segundo que me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho, me sonrojo y comienzo a tartamudear—. Quiero decir…no quiero decir _amarme_. De _esa_ forma. Quiero decir…

Edward hace hacia atrás su cabeza y se ríe. De mí.

Le frunzo el ceño.

—Lo siento —ríe antes de tomar aire profundo—. Deberías ver lo grandes que se pusieron tus ojos cuando te diste cuenta de lo que dijiste. Ahh, clásico.

Lanzo un par de sus bóxers a su cabeza; unos con agujeros que iba a desechar porque aparentemente él los usa hasta que están deshechos.

—Cállate.

—Aww, vamos. Admítelo. Eso fue gracioso. —Si sonrisa es tierna, pero no puedo resistirla en ese rostro barbudo suyo, así que me rindo con un asentimiento y una sonrisa a regañadientes—. ¿Ves? Pero sabía lo que querías decir. Y sí. Hay muchas cosas sobre ti que amo.

Mi rostro y cuerpo se sonrojan por una razón completamente diferente, y bajo mi cabeza.

—Lo mismo digo.

Sus cejas se alzan por un segundo, y su sonrisa tierna se vuelve mucho más maligna.

—No me mires así.

—¿Cómo qué? —pregunta con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—Como… si fuera un hueso y tú un hambriento lobo.

Él intenta no reírse otra vez pero falla miserablemente.

Esta vez, estoy fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Lo digo en serio —le digo—. Tengo cosas que hacer aquí si quieres cenar a una hora decente.

—¿Y si quiero comerte a _ti_?

—Ah, mierda. —Como si no fuera suficiente que me sonrojara, ahora tengo un deseo…y recuerdo las cosas en las que es muy bueno haciendo—. Ahora estás siendo malo.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. —Suspira—. Seré bueno.

—Ajá.

—Hey, no es mi culpa que vengas aquí todos los días usando esos jeans apretados y sweaters que envuelven tus tetas, y provoque con tu escote. Eso es lo que es malo. Soy prácticamente un inválido, y tú estás sacudiendo la carne demasiado cerca de la boca del lobo. Solo digo.

Doblando una gran camiseta verde, inclino mi cabeza con fingida simpatía.

—Aww, pobre bebé. Siendo atendido todo el tiempo. —Él se merece todas las provocaciones, en mi opinión, pero que él me provoque no está bien. Fuerzo a que mi rostro luzca impasible—. Creo que vivirás.

—Mmm. Quizás. —Finge pensar fuerte sobre algo—. Probablemente sobreviva esto si me das algo dulce. —Frunciendo sus labios, hace unos cómicos ruidos de besos.

—Eres terrible. Ni siquiera sé por qué lidio contigo.

—Porque me _amas_.

Como que sí.

—Oh, cállate. Idiota.

—Sí, hablemos de mi trasero. O mejor aún, hablemos de _tu_ trasero. Luce especialmente espectacular hoy.

Me giro y tomo una pila de ropa de su vestidor, asegurándome de inclinarme y sacudir un poco.

—Oh, ¿esta cosa vieja?

Él gruñe.

Y ganamos un punto.

.

.

.

Alrededor de una semana después, estoy preparando la cena para Edward y yo cuando escucho la cerradura girar y abrir la puerta principal. Esto no es anormal, así que no me asusto como lo hice la primera vez que pasó.

—Hey —dice Jasper, quitándose su abrigo y gorro—. ¿Cómo está el malhumorado?

—Quejón.

—No me sorprende.

Edward tuvo un chequeo con su doctor y le dieron un almohadón redondo con el cual sentarse, cosa que se ha estado quejando sin cesar. Dice que lo hace sentirse como un viejo con hemorroides.

Alice se acerca detrás de Jasper, sosteniendo un plato.

—¿Otra cacerola, Alice? Sabes que puedo cocinar, ¿no?

Jasper se inclina y susurra fuertemente:

—Lo te resistas. Nunca ganarás.

—Oh, calla, tú —dice Alice, golpeando su brazo y casi dejando caer su plato.

—Oh, lo tengo. —Levanto la tapa mientras camino hacia la cocina y veo que es otra lasaña…la tercera que ha traído en las últimas tres semanas.

—Creo que estoy anidando o algo —dice Alice, mirándome poner el plato en frente a una pila en el congelador.

—¿Anidando? —Cerrando la puerta del congelador, jadeo y giro hacia ella—. ¿Estás embarazada?

—No lo sé, pero hemos estado intentándolo, y tengo un atraso, así que…

—¿Acaso anidar no viene al final? ¿No se supone que debes estar toda cansada ahora mismo? ¿Has hecho una prueba? ¿Has ido al doctor?

—Toma aire, B.

—Lo siento. —Tomo aire profundo—. ¿Entonces?

—Solo estoy atrasada unos días. Pero eso no es normal para mí. Probablemente haga una prueba en unos días.

—Wow. Un _bebé_.

Su sonrisa es enorme e infecciosa.

—Lo sé.

Enlazamos nuestros brazos, y ambas chillamos. No es algo que haga normalmente, pero esto es grande, y estoy tan feliz por ellos.

Jasper y Alice están aquí todo el tiempo, cosa que aparentemente ha sido la norma para ellos tres por algún tiempo. Alice siempre le ha gustado cuidar de Edward, desde que se habían conocido en el trabajo.

Ahora, fui añadida a la mezcla, e incluso convencí a Riley de hacer nuestras dos últimas cenas de domingo aquí con todos nosotros. Él me miró mal cuando le dije que nuestra familia acababa de agrandarse mucho más, pero estoy muy segura que vi una sonrisa aparecer justo antes de que se diera vuelta. Él aún sigue sin confiar en Edward, pero nota que ya que el tipo no puede moverse ahora mismo, no puede levantarse y desaparecer otra vez.

Invite a Riley esta noche, pero él tiene una cita, así que solo somos los cuatro. Llevamos sillas a la habitación de Edward para jugar a las cartas, cosa que siempre es entretenido con este grupo. Alice y Jasper ambos siempre me compraron la primera vez que interactué con los dos, y solo nos hemos vuelto cercanos desde entonces. Ellos son varios años más grande que Edward y yo, pero seguimos teniendo mucho en común y siempre lo pasamos genial juntos.

Admiro su relación y la facilidad que tienen con el otro. Sé que nunca he tenido algo cercano a eso en mis anteriores relaciones, si puedes llamar así a algo de dos meses con un tipo y algunas citas. Y obviamente nunca lo vi entre mi mamá y papá. Pero siento que estoy comenzando a tenerlo con Edward. Ahora que él se ha abierto y ambos estamos dispuestos a confiar en el otro con nuestros corazones, las cosas han sido bastante fáciles entre nosotros. Parte de mí está asustada de introducir el aspecto físico otra vez, para arruinar el balance, pero otra parte de mí lo _ansia_. _Lo_ ansío.

Después de ganarles en Rummy a todos por quinta vez, Alice y Jasper deciden volver a casa. Suelto a Bree en el patio por unos minutos, asegurándome que todos nuestros platos están en el fregadero, y entonces me posiciono acurrucada contra Edward en su cama.

—¿Te divertiste esta noche? —pregunta, apretando sus largos brazos a mi alrededor y presionando una gran mano en mi cintura baja, cosa que amo.

—Por supuesto.

—¿No crees que vienen aquí mucho? ¿O que es raro que solo usen su llave para entrar?

—Mmm, no realmente. ¿Acaso usarían la llave si no estuvieras en reposo?

—Lo hacen a veces. Alice es peor en ello que Jasper.

—¿Qué pasa si estuvieras desnudo o estuvieras con un chica o algo? ¿Por qué acaso no solo golpea a la puerta?

Él suspira y mueve su palma hacia arriba y abajo por mi espalda.

—No lo sé. Ella es solo…Alice. Hace lo que quiere, y yo dejé de quejarme después de un tiempo porque simplemente nunca me paseo desnudo, y nunca traje chicas aquí, así que…

—¿Nunca?

—Nop.

—¿Cómo…nunca-nunca?

—Como nunca-nunca —repite.

—¿Soy la primera?

—¿Acaso no estás en la universidad?

—Idiota. —Me muevo para retorcer su tetilla, pero él toma mi mano.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y Alice y retorcer tetillas?

Su rostro está peligrosamente cerca del mío, ojos verde oscuro llenos de humor y lo que parece ser adoración. _Soy la primera…_

—Bésame —suelto.

Edward parpadea. Varias veces.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —susurro. Pero antes que él pueda responder o realmente besarme, suelto lo que he estado pensando todo el día—. Creo que estamos poniendo mucha presión en nosotros para que todo sea perfecto, y no quiero que estalle en nuestras caras. Además, realmente quiero besarte, y estoy cansada de esperar por un momento mágico para hacerlo.

—Mierda, yo también. —Traga saliva y piensa por un minuto, aún sosteniendo mi mano, que ahora se encontraba presionada contra su pecho—. Pero creo que ha sido inteligente esperar así podíamos ver a dónde iban las cosas entre nosotros.

—¿Eso significa que quieres seguir esperando?

—Diablos, no. Me has estado provocando por semanas, mujer. —Reímos juntos, y él pasa un nudillo por mi mejilla, poniéndose serio—. Solo no quiero presionarte. Ambos necesitábamos tiempo para superar mi cagada.

—Lo he superado hace un tiempo ya.

Los labios de Edward se curvan en una sonrisa suave.

—Bien. —Sus ojos caen a mi boca, la cual se abre para soltar aire ante su mirada—. La cosa es… —Lame sus labios—. Entonces… ¿es todo o nada?

Su manzana de Adán se mueve, y me mira a los labios otra vez por un momento.

—No necesariamente. Es solo que…recuerdas lo cómo fue entre nosotros… —Su mano desciende para darle un apretón a mi cadera—. No sé cuánto podré resistirme una vez que me dejes tocar tu boca nuevamente.

Dicha boca se abre, y hay una distintiva humedad entre mis piernas.

—Pero —continúa—, estoy agradecido por lo que sea que quieras darme.

Doy un apretón a su cuello ligeramente y llevo mis labios a su barbilla.

—¿Y si quiero dártelo todo?

Edward gruñe y se deja caer sobre su espalda.

—Me. Estás. Matando.

—Lo siento. —Rio y me acerco para poder posar mi mano en su rostro—. Sé que no podemos hacer mucho todavía. Sé que sigues adolorido, e incluso aunque el doctor dijo que se está curando bien, no quiero arriesgar a lastimarte más.

Él se inclina contra mi palma antes de girar y darle un beso rápido.

—Lo sé. Haré lo mejor para controlarme, ¿okay? —Mientras se pone de costado otra vez, manos calientes comienzan a rozar mi espalda. Una se dirige a mi cintura y hacia mi muslo, pero aunque es todo lo que puedo pensar, no la envuelvo. No puedo cometer ese error otra vez.

Paso mi mano por su hombro, rozando por su bicep mientras él se inclina hacia mí aún más, gentilmente haciéndome hacia atrás sobre mi espalda.

Edward se coloca sobre mí, y mi respiración se vuelve rasposa. Estoy nerviosa, me doy cuenta. Puedo sentir el calor deslizándose por mis mejillas mientras me mira.

—Jodidamente hermosa —murmura con un pequeño sacudón de cabeza. Entonces lame sus labios nuevamente, mordiendo su labio inferior y soltándolo suavemente.

Gruñe cuando me hago hacia arriba y lo muerdo porque… ¿cómo no hacerlo?

—No me ayuda a ser bueno —murmura contra mis labios antes de succionar mi labio superior en su boca y entonces mordisquear el inferior. Su lengua caliente se mueve entre mis labios, y su excitación crece más contra mi pierna. Cuando embiste contra mí, suelta un pequeño gemido en mi boca—. Mierda —jadea, alejándose—. Nada de embestir.

—Lo siento. —Mi respiración es acelerada, y todo lo que quiero es hacerlo hacia atrás, arrancarle las prendas, y darle orgasmos una y otra vez.

Sus nudillos rozan mi mejilla.

—No lo sientas. Mierda. Simplemente…te _deseo_.

Y ahora me estoy quejando porque la forma en que dice "mierda" es _tan_ sexy, y también lo deseo, pero no puedo tenerlo porque me enojé y lo arrollé con mi coche.

Okay, no exactamente. Pero casi.

Tomando aire profundo que realmente no me ayuda a calmar mis hormonas alborotadas, envuelvo mi mano alrededor de su cuello y lo acerco para un beso mucho más casto. Es dulce y lento, sin mordiscos.

—Okay, así que nada de embestidas, ¿eh? Embestir es malo.

—Desafortunadamente, sí.

—¿Has estado…ocupándote de ti mismo en la ducha?

Se sonroja, y murmura:

—Quizás.

—¿Y no duele?

—Solo un poco, pero si mantengo mis muslos algo quietos, no es malo… ¿Por qué?

Dándole una sonrisa grande, me desenredo debajo de él y prácticamente corro a su baño.

—Vamos, bomboncito. Tengo una idea.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **GeekChic12**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo doce**

 **Preguntas**

—¿Realmente me acabas de llamar bomboncito?

—Apuesta tu sexy y roto trasero que sí.

Amaba hacerlo reír.

Después que Edward se mueve, lentamente, hacia el baño, lo desvisto igual de lento, saboreando el revelar cada músculo de su increíble cuerpo. Mientras el agua se calienta, el vapor comienza a llenar el pequeño espacio, y solo incrementaba la lujuria entre nosotros. Beso y lamo lugares que hacen que jadee, y su polla me apunte, gruesa y pulsante con necesitad.

—Creo que me gusta esta idea —murmura contra mi cuello mientras desliza mis jeans y bragas por mis piernas.

—Mmm. Soy brillante, ¿recuerdas?

—Nunca lo olvido.

Sí, se gana un buen y gran beso y mi mano envuelve su polla por esa respuesta. Sus caderas saltan hacia delante, y gimotea.

—Ay. Jodida embestida.

Haciendo una mueca, quito sus manos de mi trasero y sostengo una mientras me doy vuelta.

—Perdón, cariño. Entremos en la ducha.

Me sigue dentro de la pequeña bañera y cierra la puerta de cristal tras nosotros. Soltando su mano, me giro y dejo que el agua moje mi cabello y corra por mi espalda. Hago hacia atrás mi cabeza, cierro mis ojos, cuando grandes manos toman mis pechos. Sus dedos aferran, y suelto un gemido bajo mientras él me da un buen apretón.

—Dios, Bella. Tu cuerpo… —Abriendo mis ojos, lo veo pellizcar mis pezones, haciendo que jadee—. Hay mucho que quiero… yo… —Tragando saliva fuertemente, desliza sus manos por mis hombros, mi cuello, y en mi cabello mojado, y entonces sus labios se unen a los míos.

Este beso es todo menos inseguro. Un mes de tensión sexual estalla entre nosotros, y su lengua se desliza y enreda con la mía. Toma mi cabeza con ambas manos y la inclina cómo quiere para tener mejor acceso a mi boca, mordiendo y succionando mis labios hasta que estoy mareada y aferrándome a sus hombros para mantenerme de pie.

El quejido bajo que suelta cuando embiste su erección contra mi estómago solo incrementa el calor entre mis piernas.

Necesitando desacelerar las cosas por su bien, termino nuestro beso con suaves picos y lo aparto suavemente.

—Inclínate contra la pared.

El entrecejo de Edward se frunce en confusión, pero lo hace.

Lamiendo mis labios, lo veo acomodar su cuerpo contra el azulejo azul, brazos tatuados descansando a sus costados, sin intentar ocultar el efecto que estaba teniendo en él.

Su mirada nunca deja mi cuerpo, yendo de arriba abajo hasta que parece darse cuenta que no me estoy moviendo. Cuando conecta sus ojos con los míos, me aseguro de darle una sonrisa provocativa, y su boca se abre mientras muevo mis manos por mis pechos y le doy un apretón a mis pezones.

Palmeando su polla, comienza a dar un paso hacia mí pero se detiene cuando sacudo mi cabeza.

—No-oh. Si vienes aquí otra vez, sabes las cosas que llevaran a embestir, y embestir es malo. Así que…quédate —le digo, dejando rozar una mano por mi estómago y hacia mi coño.

Edward me gruñe como un perro, y río.

—Tócate para mí.

—¿Sí? —Envuelve su mano alrededor de su dura polla, dando un apretón, y un gemido sale de mi boca—. ¿Quieres mirar, cariño?

—Diablos, sí. —Presionando dos dedos contra mi clítoris, comienzo a dar pequeños giros, jadeando ante el alivio de la muy necesitada fricción que provee.

—Mierda —gruñe mientras sus manos comienzan a masturbar su polla. Sus ojos están fijados en mi mano en mi coño, y muerde su labio inferior mientras me observa.

Sintiéndome valiente, me acerco un poco a él, y sus ojos se ensanchan cuando levanto mi pierna a un lado de la bañera, dándole una vista mucho mejor. Una de sus manos se estira para tocarme, pero gentilmente le recuerdo:

—Sin tocar.

—Agh —gruñe junto con otro bombeo, observando mis dedos trabajando sobre mi clítoris.

Mis gemidos pesados se mezclan con los suyos en el aire entre nosotros, rodeándonos mientras frotamos, acariciamos, jalamos y observamos el movimiento del otro. La manera en que sus músculos se mueven debajo de su piel me deslumbra. No solo sus brazos, los cuales está trabajando, uno girando y apretando alrededor de su polla, el otro dándole un tirón suave a sus bolas de vez en cuando. Sus abdominales bien formados contrayéndose. Los músculos de sus piernas pulsando, y los tendones de su cuello tensándose. Todo su cuerpo está listo para estallar.

El agua caliente nos cae a los dos, y quiero lamer todas y cada una de las gotas que caen en su cuerpo.

La pierna que tengo levantada está temblando, y mi rodilla choca contra su cadera, así que la dejo ahí para estabilizarme…y porque me da una excusa para tocarlo. Él gime ante el simple toque, su mirada se mueve a mi rodilla antes de volver al hecho importante.

Después de apretar una de mis tetas lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás, levanto esa mano, volviendo mi vista hacia Edward y succiono mi dedo índice en mi boca.

—Rayos —susurra, y todo lo que quiero es cerrar la distancia entre nosotros, lanzar mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y dejarlo embestir en mí contra la pared de esta ducha. Pero sé que no puedo.

—Cerca —gimoteo, moviendo mis caderas.

—Bella… _Mierda_ … —La mano de Edward se mueve por toda su polla, y justo cuando pienso que sus músculos no podían sobresalir más, estos se tensan al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se cierran con fuerza, y suelta una sarta de insultos y gruñe mientras se viene, descargando chorros pesados en mi estómago.

Verlo llegar al orgasmo me lleva al borde, y aferro una mano contra la pared, retorciéndome mientras el placer aumenta cada vez más y estalla en mi centro, dejando un cosquilleo en mis músculos.

Aún tensa y temblando, me giro a un lado y me inclino contra la pared, tratando de recuperar mi aliento.

—¿Estás bien? —Finalmente logro decir cuando miro hacia él.

Él tiene la sonrisa más serena en su rostro, así que supongo que fue una pregunta tonta.

—Eres increíble —dice en respuesta, estirándose para tomar mi mano.

Enredando mis dedos con los suyos, aparto mi cabello a un lado de mi rostro. Mis labios también estar curvados y siento como si pudieran estar así para siempre.

—La mejor idea que he tenido jamás.

.

.

.

La mejor idea jamás se repite por las siguientes semanas, pero mientras que evite lastimarse, lo dejo comenzar a tocarme más y más. Y el sentir sus grandes manos en mi piel me llevan más rápido al orgasmo y con mucha más fuerza.

Puedo tocar su pecho y brazos, pero eso es todo. Sino…también hay embestidas.

Edward ha vuelto a trabajar a part-time, pero no se le permite hacer mucho. Hay un poco de trabajo de limpieza que puede hacer en el equipamiento, pero mayormente se sienta sobre su almohadón en la oficina, ayudando a Alice si lo necesita.

Él lo odia.

Dice que se siente inútil.

Está ansiando volver a su trabajo normal y comenzar a ofrecerse a los bomberos otra vez.

Estoy maravillada de su bondad y generosidad. Puede que él sienta que se lo debe al hombre que perdió su vida, pero la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera se tomarían el esfuerzo.

Deseo que Edward se diera cuenta del gran hombre que es.

Intento recordárselo a menudo, pero puedo ver que nunca me cree. Sigo trabajando en ello.

Los martes y miércoles, mis clases terminan alrededor de las dos, así que me dirijo a lo de Edward por un rato antes de volver y enterrarme en mi investigación. Al llegar en este miércoles nublado, encuentro una gran caja frente a su entrada.

Me agacho y la levanto, _por supuesto_ buscando la dirección de envío.

¿Trixie LeDeux? ¿En serio? ¿Con corazones encima de las íes en su nombre?

—Una zorra te envió un paquete —digo cuando Edward abre la puerta, dándole la caja.

—¿Qu-qué? —Frunce el ceño antes de bajar la mirada y comenzar a reírse.

No veo qué es lo gracioso.

—Bella.

—Está bien —le digo desde la cocina—. Te daré algo de privacidad.

Edward suelta la caja en la mesa y se pone detrás de mí en el fregadero, donde estoy furiosamente fregando una olla.

—Bella, ella no es una zorra. —Su pecho tiembla con una risa contra mi espalda, y esas chispas estúpidas corren por mi espalda.

—Está bien —repito.

—¿Realmente estás celosa que me haya llegado una caja de una mujer?

—No. —Friego un poco más. Fuerte—. Quizás. Creo que depende de lo que hay en la caja. Pero, ¿acaso podría tener un nombre más de zorra? Quiero decir, ¿en serio?

Desliza sus manos por mis brazos, deteniendo mis movimientos.

—Estás siendo irracional.

—Eso lo sé. ¿Acaso crees no que lo sé? ¿Por qué crees que estoy fregando una olla en vez de abrir esa caja?

Edward presiona su rostro contra mi cabello y ríe nuevamente.

—Eres adorable, ¿lo sabes?

—Soy… ¿Qué? —Me giro para mirarlo.

Estoy siendo ridícula y mala, pero definitivamente no adorable.

—Adorable —repite—. Y como que me gusta que estés celosa. ¿Raro?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Supongo que no.

—¿Te puedo contar sobre Trixie?

Siento mi cuerpo realmente tensarse. Esto es tan raro. Nunca antes me he sentido irracionalmente celosa en mi vida. Supongo que nunca he estado con alguien que me importaba demasiado, y me siento… ¿amenazada? Ridículo.

Pero definitivamente sé que quiero quedármelo.

No es el sentido raro de " _Misery_ ". Solo…sí. Lo quiero. Él me hace querer enlazar mi nombre con su apellido y cubrir mis cuadernos con corazones.

—Okay, claro.

—Okay. —Sube sus manos y las descansa en mis hombros después de mover mi cabello a un costado—. Hay un programa llamado "adopta un soldado", y cuando estaba en Afganistán, me llegó un paquete de esos un día. Estaba lleno de cosas que necesitaba, como medias, desodorante, y crema de afeitar, pero también contenía cosas como un mazo de cartas y galletitas de chicas exploradoras. Resulta ser que las nietas de Trixie las vende.

Sus pulgares rozan la base de mi cuello mientras le echo un vistazo.

—¿Nietas?

Edward sonríe.

—Sí. Trixie tiene casi setenta ahora.

Con un gruñido, entierro mi rostro en su pecho.

—Soy una idiota.

—Pero eres una idiota adorable.

—Cállate. —Me hago hacia atrás para mirarlo—. Lo siento.

Se inclina y me besa.

—Está bien. —Otro beso—. ¿Quieres ver qué nos envió?

—¿Nos?

—Claro. Voy a compartir.

¿Ves? Tipo increíble.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser increíble.

La parte de sus mejillas que no están cubiertas por barba se sonrojan, y agacha su cabeza desestimando mi elogio con un sacudón de cabeza. Caminando hacia la mesa, comienza a abrir la caja, y envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, pasando mis manos por la suave tela de algodón que cubre su estómago, y dejo un beso en su espalda.

Edward posa una de sus manos sobre la mía y tararea antes de rebuscar en el paquete.

—¡Sí! ¡Galletas de menta! —Sostiene dos cajas emocionadamente, y me río de él.

—Son las mejores cuando…

—…las congelas —termina, y sonreímos contentos el uno al otro.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan fuertemente mientras él me observa, así que miro en la caja.

—¿Así que sigue enviándote medias? —Río.

—Supongo que le gusta cuidar de mí. —Comienza a sacar más cajas de galletas, junto con unos paquetes de camisetas blancas—. Le respondí después que me envió el primer paquete, y como que creamos un vínculo a partir de las cartas. Mi madre no podía escribirme, y solo podía hablar con ella por teléfono cada un par de meses. Terminé contándole a Trixie mucho de mí, y ella me dijo todo sobre su vida y su familia.

Mi sonrisa es enorme mientras levanto mi vista a su rostro, mirando la adoración que tiene por esta mujer radiar en sus ojos.

—Eso es tan genial. ¿Sigues escribiéndole?

—Por supuesto. Le gusta saber lo que hago.

—¿Le has…escrito recientemente?

Girando para verme, levanta ambas manos para acariciar mi rostro.

—¿Me preguntas si ella sabe sobre ti?

—Q-q-quizás.

Edward me sonríe arrogantemente. Grosero.

Pero entonces me besa. Dos veces.

—Por supuesto que sabe de ti. Le cuento todas las cosas importantes.

.

.

.

Caminando lentamente hacia la habitación oscura una semana después, comienzo a quitarme la ropa mientras voy. Mi abrigo termina en el sofá. Desenredo mi bufanda violeta y la dejo caer detrás de mí en el pasillo. Me quito las zapatillas y las envió en dos direcciones diferentes antes de tirarme de cara a la cama.

—¿Largo día?

—Mmm.

He tenido que pasar mucho más tiempo en el laboratorio últimamente para ponerme al día ahora que Edward se puede mover un poco más. Mi tesis está saliendo, pero mi asesor investigación ha estado presionando últimamente.

¿Por qué mierda decidí Química?

Solía amarla.

La mayoría de los días, la odio con una gran pasión. El laboratorio me aparta cada vez más de la vida. Aunque he podido asistir a las últimas dos cenas de domingo. Pero apenas.

—Ven aquí, nena —dice Edward, abriendo sus brazos para mí.

Con un quejido, me arrastro hacia él, acomodándome para que me envuelta en su abrazo. Soltando un suspiro largo, conecto mis labios con los suyos para un beso suave.

—¿Comiste?

—Eso creo.

Él suspira, acostumbrado a esta respuesta. Me concentro tanto en mi trabajo que o me olvido de comer u olvido que comí.

Mi estómago gruñe.

—Supongo que eso es un no.

Bostezando, me acurruco más cerca, enterrándome en su costado.

—Prepararé un poco de lasaña en un minuto.

—¿A qué hora tienes que volver en la mañana?

—A las ocho —gruño—. Alec obviamente me odia. Es tan malo —me quejo. Alec está en mi equipo de investigación, e incluso aunque es un compañero, es casi un tratante de esclavos. No estoy segura de por qué todos lo dejamos salirse con la suya.

—Solo quiere que lo hagas bien.

—No tomes su lado —murmuro.

Edward ríe.

—No lo hago. Estoy de tu lado. Siempre.

—Bien. Me invitó a salir esta noche.

Todo su cuerpo se tensa, y realmente lo escucho tragar saliva.

—¿Y qué dijiste?

—¿Qué crees que dije?

—Bueno…espero que hayas dicho que no, pero sé, eh…que no hemos hecho nada oficial exactamente.

Me acomodo así puedo ver su rostro. Incertidumbre corre por su rostro.

—¿ _Quieres_ que lo hagamos oficial? —le pregunto.

Edward traga fuerte nuevamente y busca en mis ojos, los suyos verdes yendo de un lado al otro.

—¿Quieres que sea oficial?

—¿Crees que lo hubiera preguntado si no lo quisiera?

—¿Vamos a hablar con preguntas toda la noche?

—No lo sé. ¿Vamos?

—Bella —gruñe, moviéndome sobre mi espalda y dejando un beso en mis labios—. ¿Serías mi novia?

—Otra pregunta —susurro.

Gruñe.

Sonrío.

—Sí.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **GeekChic12**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo trece**

 **Bolsa de noche**

—Bueno, mierda —dice Jessica desde la cocina cuando entro por la puerta principal de nuestra casa, _mi_ casa. Entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Es esa…Bella Swan?

Ángela ríe a su lado.

—Por Dios, creo que lo es.

—¿Por Dios? ¿En serio? —Suelto mi bolso y cuelgo mi abrigo.

Ángela se encoje de hombros y sigue llenando la lavadora de platos.

—¿Acabas de colgar tu abrigo en vez de tirarlo en el sofá? —pregunta Jess—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tengo que chequear tu frente?

—Wow, están llenas de bromas hoy —murmuro sarcásticamente, echando un vistazo a mi abrigo colgando prolijamente en nuestro closet en la entrada. Quizás el orden de Edward está contagiándose.

—¿Puedes quedarte para cenar? —pregunta Ángela—. Parece que ya nunca podemos verte.

Con un suspiro, me siento en un banco y observo a mis amigas moverse por la cocina.

—Lo siento, solo he estado pasando todo el tiempo libre que puedo con Edward. Necesitaba ayuda, y queríamos comenzar de cero, y ahora que estamos juntos, y…

—Entendemos —dice Jess, sorprendiéndome—. En serio. —Sonríe, y le devuelvo una sonrisa agradecida.

—Gracias. Pero sí, me encantaría quedarme para cenar. Me escapé del laboratorio por un momento, pero Edward fue a la casa de un amigo, pensando que no iba a estar toda la tarde. —Mi emoción rápidamente cambió a decepción cuando le envié un mensaje, pero no quiero ser esa novia que le dice a su novio que no puede juntarse con sus amigos. Además, voy a estar en sus brazos más tarde en la noche de todas formas, al menos por un rato—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes?

—Lasaña.

Suprimo un gruñido. Pero solo un poco. Siento como si he estado comiendo la lasaña de Alice todos los días por el último _año_.

Durante la cena, las chicas me hacen saber que ambas planean mudarse con sus novios al final del semestre, y al principio, me paralizo. Pero por suerte, me han dado un par de meses de antemano, así que no debo tener problema para encontrar al menos un compañero de cuarto nuevo.

De hecho, no debo nada por la casa porque le pertenecía a mis abuelos y entonces a mi papá, pero no quiero vivir sola.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo podemos conocer oficialmente a este chico misterioso? —pregunta Jess.

Removiendo mi lasaña por el plato, me encojo de hombros.

—Pronto, supongo. Su trasero está sanando bastante bien.

—Apuesto que sí. —Mueve sus cejas—. Apuesto que haces de su enfermera mala, ¿no?

—No seas grosera, Jess —reprende Ángela poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, vamos. No me digas que no los escuchaste revolcarse ese día antes del mes de _triste_ nero.

Ángela baja su mirada a su plato, y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

—Oh, mierda. —Tapo mi boca y hablo detrás de ella, ignorando el pequeño punzón de dolor que me recorre ante la mención de " _triste_ nero". Ese mes sin saber nada de Edward fue uno doloroso, pero mis chicas estuvieron allí para mí, incluso cuando no quería admitir que estaba triste—. ¿En serio? No pensé que haya sido tan ruidosa. —Me moví en mi asiento, recordando distintivamente su gran mano cubrir mi boca algunas veces para ayudarme a mantenerme callada.

—Bueno, lo fueron —me informa Jess—. Oh, Edward. ¡Sí! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Sí! —chilla como una hiena.

—Eh. —Avergonzada, muevo una mano entre ellas—. Eso no es nada comparado con la mierda que he escuchado de ustedes dos y sus novios en los últimos dos años. —Río mientras los ojos de Ángela se ensanchan—. Sí, incluso tú. No eres tan callada tras las puertas.

—Tiene razoooón —canturrea Jessica, chocando a Ángela con su hombro.

Aún sonrojada, Ángela se pone derecha.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Ben sabe qué hacer con una vagina.

—Coño —corrige Jess, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Solo los doctores y mujeres de la edad de mi bisabuela Hazel tienen permitido llamarla _vagina_.

Me río y levanto mi copa de vino.

—Las extrañé, chicas. Intentaré estar más. Lo prometo.

—Aww, también te hemos extrañado, Bells —dice Ángela.

—Sí, sí, pero en serio —intercede Jess—. Tú tienes a ese pedazo de hombre. No te preocupes por nosotras. Nos pondremos al día cuando podamos. ¿Trato?

Sonriendo, asiento y tomo un bocado de su deliciosa lasaña en mi boca, agradecida de las amistades y la conversación fácil.

.

.

.

El día siguiente después de clases, voy a casa, tomo una ducha rápida, y entonces junto unas prendas y cosas de baño en un bolso de noche así lo tengo conmigo cuando termine en el laboratorio esta noche. Edward tuvo cita con el doctor hoy, y dijo que fue bien, así que voy a pasar la noche.

Quizás esté siendo un poco entusiasta.

Hasta ahora, he estado viniendo a casa tarde cada noche, incluso aunque Edward y yo queríamos que me quedara con él.

Pero no soy de dormir tranquilamente. Pateo y me retuerzo y Dios sabe qué más, y conozco de esto porque mi cama luce como si hubiera pasado un tornado cuando me despierto cada mañana. Siempre he tenido miedo de lastimar a Edward, algo en lo que parece ser que soy buena, si paso toda la noche con él. Además…seguramente hubieran ocurrido erecciones matutinas y embestidas inconscientes, y terminaría sintiéndome más culpable, y simplemente no, gracias.

Pero ahora…él finalmente casi se ha sanado, y estamos oficialmente juntos, y quiero dormir con él. Quizás no tener sexo todavía, pero quiero dormirme y despertarme a su lado más que quiero otras cosas en mi vida.

Mientras empaco, mi teléfono comienza a sonar _Wrecking Ball_ , y pongo los ojos en blanco ante la última selección de tema de Riley.

—Hey, Miley.

—Perra, mi cabello es mucho mejor que el de ella… —dice.

—Verdad. ¿Y acaso has escuchado a esa letra? Esa canción es jodidamente depresiva. Algo más alegre la próxima, por favor.

—¿Party in the USA?

Río.

—Claro. O, ya sabes, alguien que no sea Miley.

—Pero Miley rima con Riley —prácticamente se queja—. Ella es mi animal espiritual.

—Ella es un tipo de animal —murmuro—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Te llamo para darte la charla de los pájaros y las abejas.

Pausando en la mitad de acomodar la ropa en mi bolso, alejo el teléfono para mirarlo y entonces estallo en risas.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Escucha, puta. Prácticamente soy la única familia que tienes, y estás por pasar la noche con un chico…

—Edward —interrumpo—. Voy a pasar la noche con Edward, mi _novio_ , no un desconocido. Edward, alguien que conoces y ya no odias.

—Eso lo sé —espeta, y puedo imaginármelo sacando pecho y alzando una ceja—. Solo quiero que tengas cuidado.

—Oh. —Es en momentos como estos que me doy cuenta lo mucho que Riley me ama. No quiere ver que me lastimen otra vez—. Lo tendré. Hemos pasado por mucho, Ri. Nos has visto juntos. Y además, puede que no tengamos sexo… ¿Okay, _papá_? —No puedo dejárselo pasar. Quiero decir, vamos.

—Sí, sí. Okay. Solo quería chequear. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Bien? ¿Sexy? ¿Nerviosa?

—Vete al diablo —suelto con una risa—. Pero sí… —admito, dejando mi mano sobre mi estómago revuelto—. Me siento nerviosa por alguna razón. Siento que esto es un gran paso.

—Chica, puedes con esto, ¿okay? Ese hombre de adora. Te mira como si él lamería tu zapato si pensaras que no está lo suficientemente limpio.

—¿Pero no estabas diciendo que necesitaba ser cuidadosa?

—Sí. No estoy preparada para Bella Swan con hormonas de embarazo, ¿okay? Ya estando con síndrome premenstrual es lo suficientemente malo. —Se estremece.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Y aquí pensaba que estabas preocupado por mi pobre corazón.

—Nah, esa pequeña pasa en tu pecho estará bien, yo pienso.

Eso es lo más cercano a una aprobación que tendré de Riley, pero…

—¿Yo pienso? Todos mis amigos se han vuelto locos —murmuro, rebuscando en mi cajón de ropa interior.

Riley me ignora y pregunta:

—¿Estás empacando ahora?

—Sí. —Encuentro algo que servirá y me muevo para guardarlos en el bolso.

—Por favor, por el amor de Miley, lleva algo más que tus pantaletas de abuela.

—No son… —comienzo…con mi mano aún envuelta en dicho pedazo de tela.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo —gruño…incluso aunque mis vedetinas de algodón difícilmente son pantaletas de abuela. Y no es como si Edward no me haya visto antes en ellas algunas veces.

Incluso me aseguré de que no tengan manchas.

Aún así…vuelvo a mi armario en busca de algo más que algodón.

Es posible que salga con manos vacías.

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente llego a la casa de Edward más tarde esa noche y golpeo en la puerta, no hay respuesta. Todo lo que puedo escuchar es a Bree ladrando del otro lado. Después de otro golpe y esperar otro minuto más o menos, me doy cuenta que él debe estar en la ducha ya que su camioneta está en la entrada, y las luces están encendidas adentro.

Ya que me está esperando, decido hacer uso de la llave que me dio, la cual…ahora me pregunto si la querrá devuelta ahora que no necesita mucha ayuda. No hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, así que sería entendible, pero no puedo negar que se sentiría como un golpe en las tripas si me la pedía devuelta.

Justo cuando entro, Edward viene del pasillo con un suspiro profundo y su teléfono en mano. Su cabello está un poco mojado por la reciente ducha, y mi corazón da un salto ante lo guapo que luce en su camiseta de mangas largas color azul marino y jeans oscuros. Pero el salto muere cuando me enfoco en su mano mientras lo sostiene contra su rostro cansado, y sus ojos tristes hacen contacto con los míos.

Mi cuerpo se mueve automáticamente, mis pies me llevan hacia él y mis manos se extienden.

—¿Qué pasa?

Él acepta un corto abrazo pero entonces suavemente desenvuelve mis brazos de alrededor de su cintura y se dirige a la cocina con un suave:

—Solo un momento.

Un poco herida, no estoy segura si debo seguirlo o no. Pero cuando se queda allí y parece no hacer ningún ruido, me dirijo hacia la puerta.

Edward está inclinado contra el fregadero, descansando sobre sus manos, mentón contra pecho.

—Edward… ¿Qué pasa?

Pareciendo salir de donde sea que estaba, sacude su cabeza.

—No es nada.

Bufo.

—Es algo. ¿Estabas al teléfono cuando estaba tocando a la puerta? ¿Qué pasó?

—Mira, yo… —Traga saliva fuerte y entonces gira para enfrentarme, con ojos suplicantes, por qué, no estoy segura todavía—. Creo que necesito un poco de espacio.

Todo dentro de mí se desintegra, haciendo que mi aliento salga de mí, y me tambaleo en mis pies. No tengo idea de lo que mi rostro debe mostrarle, pero él se acerca a mí con ojos ensanchados antes que pueda caerme.

—No, Bella. Mierda. Soy un estúpido —murmura, jalándome hacia él y envolviendo sus largos brazos a mi alrededor, contradiciendo su pedido de espacio y tranquilizando mi dolorido corazón—. No quiero decir…solo quiero decir por esta noche. —El alivio es fuerte, y presiono mi rostro contra su pecho, inhalando el aroma limpio de su camiseta—. Lo siento mucho —murmura contra mi cabello—. No quise hacerte sentir así. —Besa mi cabeza—. Nunca.

Asiento contra él, dejándole saber que es perdonado.

—Pero… —La primera noche que íbamos a pasar juntos. _Al fin_. Y ahora…

—Lo sé —dice Edward como si puede leer mi mente—. Prometo compensártelo.

Descansando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y conteniendo las lágrimas que se habían juntado en mis ojos, pregunto:

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Todavía no. Solo necesito estar solo esta noche. —Pasa su mano por mi cabello—. Espero que puedas entender. Es solo algo familiar que está pasando. Mi papá está siendo más maldito de lo usual. Juro que te lo diré. Mañana, ¿okay? Probablemente no pueda dormir esta noche, y no quiero mantenerte despierta. Deberías ir a casa y descansar bien. Tienes un largo día mañana —comenta.

Estoy tan confundida. Suena nervioso, y levanto mi vista para ver una capa de sudor formarse en su frente. Sin terminar de entender por qué simplemente no puede decírmelo esta noche o por qué al menos no me deja estar aquí para cuidarlo, asiento, esperando que esto sea temporario como lo hace sonar.

—De acuerdo.

Me contengo de decir: "Si quieres que me vaya, me iré", porque eso se siente manipulativo o al menos, un poco patético.

Caminando hacia la puerta para tomar mi bolso de dónde lo dejé, me detengo para acariciar a Bree en la cabeza.

—Nos vemos, nena —le susurro mientras su cola golpea contra el pie de una mesa cercana.

Conduzco a casa aturdida, exhausta y con un repentino dolor de cabeza. Mis pensamientos giran en círculos.

Eso solo esta noche. Eso es lo que dijo. No es mucho. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme… Edward no puede estar cerrándose, apartándome tan pronto… ¿No?

.

.

.

 **EPOV**

—Mierda —murmuro, frotando mi esternón después que mi puerta principal se cierra detrás de Bella.

¿Acaso podía haberla cagado peor?

Si hay una próxima vez, lo haré a mi manera: de frente, sin mentir ni ocultar. Mi corazón no puede soportar esa mirada en su rostro otra vez.

Soltando aire frustrado, saco mi teléfono y envió un mensaje a mis cómplices: _Está yendo._

La respuesta es casi inmediata: _**Listo. Diviértanse ;)**_

Mi ceño fruncido cambia a una sonrisa, y mi humor cambia instantáneamente en anticipación a la diversión que he planeado. Guardo mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, tomo un bolso de noche, y me dirijo a la puerta.

Tengo que compensar por tiempo perdido.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **GeekChic12**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo catorce**

 **Nunca**

EPOV

Acercándome a la casa de Bella, noto que su entrada estaba vacía, y entro en pánico, mi corazón late fuerte contra mis costillas.

¿Acaso la lastimé más de lo que me di cuenta? ¿No va a venir a casa?

 _Mierda._

Qué porquería.

Después de estacionar, me bajo y tomo lo que me espera en su buzón, lo meto en mi bolsillo, y vuelvo a mi camioneta.

Entonces espero, mirando la calle y tamborileando mis dedos en el volante. Se siente como si pasa una hora, pero cuando miro al reloj por decima vez, veo que solo han pasado unos minutos.

Con teléfono en mano, estoy a punto de llamarla cuando ella estaciona a mi lado, observándome mientras ambos bajamos de nuestros coches.

Estoy tan jodidamente feliz y aliviado de verla frente a mí, como si ha pasado un año en vez de menos de veinte minutos, que doy pasos largos alrededor de mi camioneta para llegar a ella y llevar su pequeño cuerpo contra mi pecho.

—Em… —murmura contra mí.

—Lo sé, soy un estúpido. Quería sorprenderte, y solo arruiné todo en cambio. —Presionando mi rostro contra la parte superior de su cabeza, inhalo el aroma frutal en su cabello y entonces dejo un beso allí—. ¿Estás bien? No estabas aquí, y yo…

Es entonces que veo que está rígida y no responde. Aflojando mi agarre, estudio su rostro…el cansancio en sus ojos, la confusión en ellos, el suave fruncido de sus labios.

—Tenía que parar a comprar naproxeno —dice, sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Puedo ver cambiar cuando se da cuenta de lo que dije, frunce el ceño—. ¿Sorprenderme?

—Sí. —Froto mis manos por mi rostro—. Mierda. Simplemente todo salió mal. Tuve ayuda de tus amigos, pero como que…me desvié del guión. Pensé que podía decirte que necesitaba una noche a solas, y que no sería gran cosa, pero simplemente todo se fue de control.

El rostro de Bella se despierta, el fuego ilumina sus ojos y sus cejas se alzan altas en su frente.

—¿El _guión_?

Doy un paso hacia atrás, y mis manos se mueven instintivamente para cubrir mis bolas.

—Por favor, no me odies. ¿Podemos ir adentro?

Ella alza una mano, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Espera. ¿Dices que hacerme creer que no me querías, aunque solo era por esta noche, era un tipo de _estrategia_?

Me tiro de los cabellos porque la sorpresa se arruinará si no entramos pronto.

—Nunca quise hacerte pensar eso, Bella. Sé que actué mal con esto, y la forma en que dije las cosas fue incluso peor por lo de nuestro pasado cercano. —Tomo una de sus manos en las mías, y aunque ella me deja, la mantiene suelta, no aferra mis dedos como quiero que lo haga. Trato de quitarme el dolor del pecho—. La única explicación que tengo es que estaba nervioso cuando viniste. Nunca antes había planeado una sorpresa para alguien. Lucías tan hermosa, y entonces me abrazaste, y casi caigo. Y entonces simplemente no podía pensar claro…nunca debería haber intentado inventar esta mierda, pero…ju-juro que mis intenciones son buenas. Por favor, déjame mostrarte. —Señalo hacia la entrada.

Ella entrecierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos, luciendo como si está por pedirme que me fuera al carajo, y juro que me arrodillaré justo aquí en su entrada si tengo que hacerlo.

—De acuerdo —dice, sorprendiéndome—. Pero debes prometerme ahora mismo que _nunca_ me harás algo así. Jugar con mi corazón así no está bien.

—Lo sé. —Siento que he tragado una docena de bolas de algodón—. Prometo que nunca te haré algo así otra vez.

—Jamás.

—Nunca —reitero—. Lastimarte es lo último que quiero. _Necesito_ que creas eso.

Bella debe ver que estoy siendo honesto y totalmente sincero porque sus ojos se suavizan, y ella relaja su postura.

—Lo creo, Edward. Es solo que…eso realmente dolió —dice con una risa suave y sin humor.

—Confía en mí. Lo sé. Me dolió saber que te lastimé.

Asiente.

—¿Abrazo?

—Mierda, sí —suelto mientras el alivio recorre mis venas—. Por favor.

Ella da un paso hacia delante, y tener su pequeño cuerpo caliente en mis brazos nunca se sintió tan bien. Presionando mi rostro en su cabello, atraigo su dulce aroma otra vez. Debo apagar mi cerebro completamente porque mi boca se abre sin que pueda hacer algo, y susurro:

—Te amo muchísimo.

Mis ojos se ensanchan, y trago saliva fuerte alrededor del repentino nudo en mi garganta, manteniéndola contra mi pecho así no puede ver el pánico en mi rostro.

 _Demasiado pronto, Masen._

En vez de tensarse como espero que lo haga, Bella se funde contra mí.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto que sí —le digo, apretando mi agarre en ella, reasegurando. Nunca quiero darle una razón para que dude de mis sentimientos por ella otra vez—. Decírtelo era parte de mi estúpido gran plan, pero ya que cago todo lo demás, ¿por qué eso no también? —Soltándola, metiendo dos manos en mi cabello—. ¿Te lo digo en tu entrada? —me reprendo—. ¿En serio, joder?

Bella pone sus manos en mis bíceps y jala suavemente, acercándose contra mí hasta que mis brazos están devuelta a su alrededor. Aprovecho la oportunidad y la miro a los ojos, y todo lo que veo es el amor que tengo por ella reflejado hacia mí.

—Edward, puede que no sepas esto de mí todavía, pero no necesito grandes gestos. Estoy segura de que lo que sea que tengas planeado es genial, pero estoy contenta que me lo dijeras así, en un momento de completa honestidad. —Posa su palma en mi mejilla—. También te amo, ¿sabes?

—Mierda —suelto—. ¿En serio?

Su otra palma se posa en mi otra mejilla, y me atrae hacia sus labios.

—Mucho —susurra justo antes de besarme dulcemente.

El alivio que me atraviesa casi me tiene atrayéndola contra mi cuerpo con fuerza, volviendo ese beso en uno menos dulce, y lo próximo que sé, la tengo presionada contra su coche con una de sus piernas alrededor de mi muslo.

—Mierda —jadea en mi boca cuando finalmente la dejo respirar. Su cabello es un completo desorden, sus labios están rojos e hinchados. Luce jodidamente follable, y voy a arruinar el resto de la sorpresa si mi verga no se calma ahora mismo—. Vayamos adentro —dice, dándome esa mirada… La que dice que definitivamente no necesita que mi verga se tranquilice. La que promete que mi polla será tocada. Y pronto.

—Okay —respondo, lamiendo mis labios. Su mirada cae sobre mi boca, y gruño, mi cuerpo aún tocando el suyo—. Pero realmente quiero hacer el resto de esto de la manera correcta. —Dando un paso hacia atrás, tomo de sus manos, llevándolas a mi boca y beso el dorso de una y luego de la otra.

Su sonrisa en respuesta hace que mi pecho duela otra vez, pero esta vez, es un dolor muy dulce, del tipo que solo he sentido alrededor de Bella, del tipo que me dice que ella es la única para mí.

—Okay —dice—. Está congelado aquí afuera de todas formas.

Mantengo mi mano presionada a su espalda baja mientras nos encaminamos hacia dentro. Siento como si casi la perdí nuevamente por culpa de mi estupidez, y no puedo dejar de tocarla.

Su casa de madera blanca es vieja, pero es mucho mejor que la mía, y los baños y cocina fueron remodelados cuando su mamá aún estaba allí.

—Ven al baño conmigo.

—Mmm, ¿ducha?

—Mejor. — _Eso espero_.

—¿Qué es esto? —Se detiene en una mesa de la entrada y toma un pedazo de papel que yace allí.

—Es mi nota para ti. Pensé que ya estarías adentro cuando llegue aquí, entonces… —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir a mi habitación? —pregunta después de leer.

—Puedes ahora. —Tomo su mano nuevamente y la llevo por el pasillo. Cuando abro la puerta, su mano vuela a su boca y jadea.

Sus amigas hicieron un buen trabajo organizando esto por mí. La habitación está iluminada por velas en cada superficie. Pensé que los pétalos de rosa serían un poco demasiado, pero ellas insistieron en ello ya que voy a ser romántico. Solo hay algunas por aquí y por allá, así que luce bastante bien.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Bueno… —Aparto su cabello a un costado así puedo besar su cuello, y ella se estremece. Me encanta eso. Soltando mis brazos para envolver su cintura, la atraigo hacia mi pecho—. No fui lo suficientemente valiente para admitirte todos esos años en el día de San Valentín que era tu admirador secreto. Y entonces fui y cagué lo que debería haber sido nuestro primer Día de San Valentín juntos este año, así que… Este soy yo intentando de enmendar por el tiempo perdido y…romance perdido, supongo. —Dejo un beso justo debajo de su oreja.

Bella gira en mis brazos con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Esto es tan dulce, Edward. —Echa un vistazo por sobre su hombro—. Incluso ordenaron mi cuarto. Les voy a deber una grande. —Ríe, volviendo su rostro feliz hacia mí. Estoy tan aliviado de ver esa sonrisa hermosa otra vez—. Era un desastre.

—Lo creo —respondo con una sonrisa engreída.

Ella intenta retorcer mi tetilla, pero tomo su mano justo a tiempo.

—Hey, he estado en _tu_ casa todo este tiempo, cuidando de tu quejón trasero.

—Lo sé, nena —le digo, envolviéndola en mis brazos nuevamente—. Y has sido increíble. Es mi turno de cuidar de ti para variar. —Dejo un beso en su frente—. Aunque tengo que decir que es realmente raro ver tu cama hecha.

—Sí, sí, sí. Señor estuve-en-el-ejército-y-debía-hacer-mi-cama-perfectamente-cada-maldita-mañana —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya te saldrán bien esas "esquina de hospital". —Evito otro retorcijón de tetilla por ese comentario, y ambos nos reímos, cosa que debo decir que se siente jodidamente bien. Hacerle reír es uno de mis objetivos en la vida.

Aún riendo, la llevo a la habitación principal, el cual está preparado de forma romántica, con velas iluminando alrededor de la bañera y el olor de cualquiera que sea las sales de baño que sus amigas usaron en el aire. Debieron usar agua bien caliente porque cuando la pruebo, sigue caliente.

Suspirando con alivio, incluso aunque la mayoría de las burbujas ya no están, giro de vuelta hacia Bella.

—Esta era la gran razón por la que quería hacer esto aquí. Has estado viniendo a mi cueva por semanas. —Ella comienza a interrumpir con el ceño fruncido, pero ligeramente le pellizco los labios con mi pulgar y dedo índice, y ella simplemente pone los ojos en blanco—. Como sea, has estado rompiéndote el trasero en el laboratorio y en la universidad y el trabajo, así que tuve este buen relajante baño de burbujas en mente para ti. Y tienes esta bañera genial…sin mencionar esa cama genial… —Muevo mis cejas hacia ella, y estallo en risas cuando me devuelve el gesto—. Mierda, realmente te amo —le digo, atrayéndola para otro beso ardiente.

Ella gime en mi boca, poniéndose de puntas de pie y lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Aferro sus caderas y la atraigo hacia mí con fuerza mientras sus dedos se deslizan en el cabello en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Amo cuando ella rasca allí. Siento como si debería estar pateando mi pierna como cuando un perro lo hace cuando hayas ese lugar perfecto en su barriga.

Soltándola con dos suaves picos, le doy una nalgada.

—Ahora, desnúdate. Yo solo…miraré.

Ella se ríe de mí pero levanta su camiseta por sobre su cabeza y la suelta en el suelo. Mis ojos siguen la línea de musculo por el medio de su estómago y hacia su ombligo y entonces se enfocan en sus manos mientras abre el botón de sus jeans. Arqueando una ceja, ella baja el cierra lentamente.

—Atrevida.

Bella estira su brazo hacia su espalda y desabrocha su sostén, dejándolo caer por sus brazos y hacia el suelo.

—¿Atrevida, eh?

Gruño hacia la vista de esas perfectas tetas, mi verga pulsando contra mi cierra mientras sus pezones se endurecen en el aire. Palmeándome, me inclino contra el lavabo frente a la bañera y entonces me aferro al borde para evitar lanzarme encima de ella.

—¿Ni siquiera me ponen música para usar con este pequeño striptease? —pregunta, cubriendo sus pechos con sus manos.

—Oh, música. Mierda, me olvidé. Toma. —Abro iTunes en mi teléfono, pero todo lo que tengo es Zeppelin, un poco de Nirvana, Cage The Elephant, Theory of a Deadman… Nada precisamente romántico. Y definitivamente nada de música de striptease—. Eh…

Sigo buscando, sin encontrar algo útil, pero entonces vuelvo mi vista hacia Bella cuando ella repentinamente comienza a cantar algunas canciones del tipo porno de los '70.

—Bowww-chicka-wow-woww. —Realmente no está bailando, solo moviendo sus caderas y pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, lo que hace que mi verga y yo no nos quejemos…

Sus labios están apretados, intentando contener su risa, y no creo que me haya reído tan fuerte como lo estoy haciendo ahora en toda mi vida. Pero se muere en mi garganta cuando ella se gira y se inclina, quitándose sus jeans y bragas de una.

Supongo que la parte burlona del striptease se acabó.

 _Jódeme._

Tragando saliva fuerte, me enderezo y la observo sin vergüenza cuando ella entra en la bañera mientras toma su cabello y lo hace un nudo sobre su cabeza. Me sonríe torcidamente por sobre su hombro, dándome una sacudida antes de meterse en el agua, y me río otra vez, preguntándome por milésima vez cómo tuve tanta puta suerte.

.

.

.

Mientras Bella se acomoda en la bañera, voy a su refrigerador y saco otra de su sorpresa, escondiendo una parte y llevando la otra conmigo al baño.

Su rostro está inclinado hacia la puerta, sus ojos cerrados cuando vuelvo a entrar, y sonrío al verla tan relajada. Ella trabaja tan duro.

Agachándome a su lado, aparto un poco de su cabello detrás de su oído y acaricio una mejilla. Una sonrisa suave aparece en su rostro antes de abrir los ojos, y entonces tenemos este momento, uno de esos que parecen súper cursis en las películas, dónde solo nos observamos a los ojos. Aunque no se siente cursi cuando estás en ese momento con la persona que más amas en el mundo. Tener el amor de esta mujer… no puedo expresarlo con palabras lo que significa para mí.

—¿Cómo va tu baño?

—Increíble —susurra—. Han pasado meses, quizás años desde que realmente me tomé el tiempo para tomar un baño de burbujas.

—No quedan muchas —noto, mirando detenidamente a sus tetas asomándose por el agua y la pequeña capa de espuma.

—¿Te quejas?

—Mierda, no.

Ella ríe, y quiero que sigan esas risas, así que abro el paquete que traje de la cocina y le muestro lo que hay dentro.

—Dios… ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

—Sip. Cheesecake en palito.

—Mierda. Dame. —En su emoción, ella se sienta y se mueve hacia mí, salpicándome agua accidentalmente por todos mis jeans. Por suerte, traje un par de pantalones deportivos para mañana, así que rápidamente me cambio y entonces muevo al borde de la bañera.

Después que devora su postre, y mi verga y yo hemos sido sometidos a los gemidos, gruñidos, y lamidos…ella me devuelve el palito y lame sus labios. _Otra vez._

—Mierda, eso estuvo bueno. Gracias.

—Sí, pude ver —murmuro—. De nada.

Su risa es ligera, pero entonces se pone seria y estudia mi rostro por un momento.

—¿Realmente hablaste con tu padre antes?

Tragando saliva fuertemente, asiento. Esto debe haber estado en su mente desde que llegué aquí, preguntándose si le había mentido sobre eso.

—Sí, pero no quiero arruinar la noche hablando de él. Solo me pondrá de mal humor.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño.

—Sí, bueno… Es lo que es. Pensé que era buen momento cuando llamó, porque no sabía cómo demonios iba a crear una pelear contigo para hacer que te vayas.

—¿Crear una pelea conmigo?

—Sí, esa fue la brillante idea de Riley: una pelea sobre algo estúpido que te hará querer tomar una noche para tranquilizarte o algo así.

Ella bufa.

—Ese maldito. Todavía no puedo creer que haya mantenido un secreto de mí. Es el primero. —Su boca se abre, y suelta un suave jadeo—. Incluso estaba intentando de asegurarse que llevara ropa sexy para ti.

—Oh, ¿ _en serio_? Genial.

Bella ríe y ligeramente golpea mi brazo que está descansando a un lado de su bañera.

—Ni siquiera encontré alguna. —Su expresión se vuelve avergonzada—. Supongo que debo ir de compras.

Acercándome, le doy un beso a sus labios.

—Nah. Prefiero que vayas sin alguna, de todas formas.

Ella resopla.

—Qué sorpresa.

.

.

.

—Oh, Dios mío. Tus maaaanos.

—¿Está bien?

—No. Es horrible.

Presiono el talón de mis manos con más fuerza en el área entre sus omóplatos, y ella suelta un gemido.

Mi polla salta.

—Sentí eso.

—Sí, bueno, esos sonidos lo emocionan.

Bella ríe. Ella está recostada boca abajo en su cama, y estoy sentado sobre ella.

Su espalda desnuda.

Su trasero desnudo bajo mi trasero.

Tengo todos estos planes, pero todo lo que quiero hacer es entrar en ese calor húmedo debajo de mí.

—Mierda —susurro, ajustándome antes de volver a frotar la loción de Bella en su piel, la que hace oler como galletas—. Dios.

—¿Está bien allí arriba?

—No. Momento de pasar a la fase tres. —Por suerte ya he pasado loción por sus piernas…cosa que es la mayor razón por la cual mi verga siente que está hecha de titanio ahora mismo. Deslizando mis palmas por la parte trasera de sus muslos desnudos y entonces por sobre su trasero…Juro que ella levantó sus caderas hacia mis manos también. Estoy algo sorprendido que no me haya venido en los pantalones.

—¿Fase tres?

—Del plan.

—Oh. Okay. —Comienza a levantarse ni bien me bajo de ella.

—Espera. —Cubro su cuerpo con la sábana así puedo poner mi cuerpo bajo control.

Ni de coña. Especialmente si ella accede a esta siguiente parte.

Sus ojos oscuros están llenos de preguntas, y me inclino para besarla.

—¿Harías algo por mí? —murmuro contra sus labios.

—Mmm, depende.

—¿No se supone que digas, "sí, lo que sea"? —pregunto, pellizcando su costado y haciéndola reír y retorcerse.

Sigo inclinado sobre ella en la cama, sostenido de un brazo, y ella arquea una ceja en curiosidad.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?

Sin responder, me muevo hacia su armario, sabiendo que sus amigas han encontrado lo que quería. Cuando salgo con la percha moviéndose sobre mi dedo, la boca de Bella se abre.

—¿En serio?

—¿Lo harías?

—Em… —Lleva su mano a su boca para morderse una uña.

—Está bien si no quieres. Probablemente fue una idea estúpida. Yo…

—Solo lo llevaré al baño para cambiarme —dice, poniéndose de pie y tomando la percha de mi dedo, sus ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria y promesa.

 _Dios_.

No puedo apartar mis ojos de su trasero desnudo mientras se dirige a su baño. Aunque estoy prácticamente salivando ante el simple pensamiento de verla volver. Estoy sorprendido que haya accedido sin siquiera saber mi plan, pero mierda si no estoy contento que lo hiciera.

—¡Me sigue quedando! —exclama, saliendo en su viejo uniforme del equipo de entrenamiento azul y blanco del secundario.

—Muy bien.

Ella es toda una tentación, caminando hacia mí con un brillo seductor en su ojo.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si me hubiera acercado y hablado contigo en la secundaria usando esto? ¿Si te hubiera ayudado pero dado un vistazo por mi falda primero?

—¿Ves? Atrevida —murmuro.

Ambos sabemos que ella nunca hubiera hecho eso. No es su estilo, pero este es nuestro pequeño juego, y todo puede pasar.

—Aww. —Pasa su dedo por mis labios, los cual están en un puchero.

—¿Siendo honesto? Estoy muy seguro que hubiera corrido al baño y hubiese eyaculado en 12.5 segundos?

Ambos estallamos en risas.

—Así que, ¿a qué viene todo esto? —Bella señala su traje.

—Solo un segundo. —Agarro una flor de donde la había escondido detrás de algunos de sus libros y saco un pedazo de papel de mi bolsillo que fue escondido en su buzón antes—. No pude encontrar una paleta en forma de corazón, así que te traje una rosa roja, y…toma. —Con una mano temblando… ¿Qué mierda? …le doy la misma nota que le envié anónimamente hace años. Está suave y gastada en los bordes, y todavía no puedo creer que la haya guardado—. Finge que fui lo suficientemente valiente para darte esto en persona.

Lágrimas llenan sus ojos mientras lo lee otra vez, y su sonrisa se ensancha hasta que está sonriéndome con felicidad, las primeras dos lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

—Mi yo del secundario probablemente te hubiera sonreído y agradecido pero hubiese sido muy tímida como para hacer algo más. Pero mi yo de ahora…

Deja la nota y la flor en su mesa de luz y se acerca a mí, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y tirándome hacia abajo. Sus labios se abren sobre los míos, su aliento caliente los envuelve, y meto mi lengua dentro, gruñendo mientras mis dedos se encuentran con sus piernas al borde de su minifalda.

Tomo su pierna y la levanto, llevando mi mano hacia su trasero y clavando mis dedos en la piel flexible de allí.

Joder, no tiene nada debajo.

Ahora que el doctor me dio luz verde para el sexo, tengo miedo de que estoy vaya a ser vergonzosamente rápido cuando pase.

—¿Yendo sin bragas al colegio? —Chasqueo mi lengua—. Qué chica traviesa.

—Ajá —gimotea en mi boca, pasando sus manos por mi cabello mientras deslizo un dedo por sus labios inferiores.

—Mierda. —Retirando mis manos, me detengo por un momento antes de empujarla contra la pared y cojerla aquí y ahora. No que piense que ella se quejaría sobre eso, pero… —Solo quiero decir algo antes… —Aclarando mi garganta, tomo sus manos en las mías y la miro a los ojos. El rostro de Bella es todo suave y hermoso, lleno de amor y confianza, y eso significa todo para mí—. Por mucho que tuviera un crush contigo en el secundario, nunca hubiese podido imaginar lo increíble que realmente eres. —Frunce el ceño, sus ojos oscuros se vuelven brillosos—. Me divierto tanto contigo, Bella. Me haces sentir importante y amado, y eso es algo que nunca pensé que podría encontrar con alguien. Y encontrarlo contigo…es irreal. —Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla, pero sus labios están curvados en los bordes. Secó el lugar con mi pulgar y presiono, esperando pasmar todo lo que estoy sintiendo por esta mujer increíble—. Te amo más que a nada, y…aunque todavía sienta que no te merezco… —Esto me gana una cara maligna de su parte—. …estoy agradecido cada día que me hayas tirado ese estúpido saca-nieve a mi camioneta.

El ceño fruncido se transforma en una sonrisa, y ambos reímos ante el recuerdo.

Aún sonriendo, Bella posa sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro.

—Lo mismo digo a todo eso. Estoy agradecida cada día que hayamos reconectado también, y tampoco estoy segura que te merezca.

—¿Qué mier…?

Ella me calla y continúa.

—Eres un hombre increíble, Edward, y tienes un corazón hermoso. Algún día te vas a dar cuenta que mereces cosas buenas en tu vida.

—Mmm. Quizás. Sí sé que eres lo mejor en mi vida, y no te voy a dejar ir.

—Bien —murmura, estirándose para besarme nuevamente—. Me atrevo a decir que ir sin bragas en mi viejo traje del equipo de entrenamiento es otra cosa buena en tu vida.

—Mierda, sí que lo es. Y definitivamente merezco eso por todas las veces que me torturaste antes —le digo con un guiño así sabe que estoy bromeando. Obviamente no lo hace y no me debe nada, pero, mierda, si no fantaseo sobre levantar esa pequeña falda y hacer todo tipo de cosas malas con ella.

—Bueno, entonces. —Se aleja de mí, y entro en pánico un poco, pensando que después de todo, ella no se da cuenta que bromeo.

—Lo siento. No quise decir…

—Estaré aquí junto a mi locker —dice, interrumpiendo mi disculpa—, pensando en mis cosas, esperando que cierto chico dulce que me dio una hermosa nota venga a besarme. —Me da una mirada coqueta sobre su hombro, y mi cuerpo se lanza hacia delante antes que le diga que lo haga.

Bella suelta fuertemente el aliento y se estremece mientras paso un dedo por su espalda. Bajando mi cabeza, llevo mis labios a su oído.

—¿Te gustó mi nota?

Ella se mantiene de frente a su armario pero asiente y responde—: Sí —con un exhalo.

Ella ya está respirando pesadamente ante la anticipación, pero también yo. Hay muchas formas… demasiadas posiciones en las cuales quiero tomarla. He estado fantaseando con esta mujer por _años_ , y ahora finalmente sabré como se siente enterrarse en ella, sentirla completamente envuelta a mi alrededor.

Mi verga está luchando contra la tela de mis pantalones, intentando levantar esa pequeña falda azul.

Dejo que mis manos caigan a sus muslos otra vez, rozando mis dedos, y entonces tomo su cintura antes de pasar mis manos por su torso para agarrar sus tetas y dar un apretón.

Ella se arquea y gime, y no estoy seguro cuánto más puedo durar.

—Edward…

Se estremece otra vez, y puedo sentirlo contra mis labios mientras estos pasan por su cuello.

—Mmm, ¿qué, nena?

Suelta este sonido de deseo, ese gemido dulce desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Voy a necesitar que me cojas ahora.

—Agh. —No puedo evitarlo. Embisto mis caderas hacia ella. Fuerte. Ella se tambalea un poco pero se aferra a la puerta que está enfrentando—. ¿Ahora mismo?

—Sí —responde, inclinando hacia atrás su cabeza y tocando todo su cuerpo contra el mío—. Estoy cansada de juegos. Han pasado _meses_ de juegos. Por favor.

Bella no puede quedarse quieta. Está retorciéndose contra mí, levantando sus brazos así puede pasar sus dedos por el cabello en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, moviendo su redondo culo contra mi verga. Ese suave y dulce "por favor" me puso imposiblemente más duro, incluso aunque ella nunca tiene que rogar. Nunca le negaría algo.

Pasando mis manos por su cuerpo, agarro sus caderas y anclo su culo contra la dureza de mi polla, embistiendo contra ella. Pero necesito detenerme por un minuto, o esto terminará antes de que comience.

Decido volver a nuestro juego…solo por un minuto.

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar conmigo? —Mira hacia atrás confundida, clavando sus dedos en mi cuello—. El pasillo está algo lleno, y me gustaría estar a solas contigo, Bella.

Ella sonríe y se da vuelta, empujándome hacia atrás con una mano en mi pecho. Chocando contra la cama, me siento y miro alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que he estado aquí.

—Wow, no puedo creer que estoy en la habitación de _la_ Bella Swan.

Ella se ríe de mí y dice—: Oh, cállate. —Antes de subirse a mi regazo y chocar sus labios con los míos, haciéndome hacia atrás. Su trasero es un imán para mis manos, y me aferro para empujar sus caderas hacia las mías y darnos esa suave fricción—. Más —susurra en mi boca.

En un torbellino de actividad, quito mis prendas y su camiseta, y estamos de vuelta a la misma posición que estábamos cuando estaba masajeándola. Excepto que no hay nada entre mi verga y su coño húmedo.

La falda…no puedo explicarlo, pero le pedí que se la dejara puesta. Siempre me volvió loco de lujuria, y ahora no es diferente. La tengo hacia arriba así puedo ver todos sus tesoros escondidos, todas las cosas que nunca tuve derecho a ver pero había querido desesperadamente.

—Tan jodidamente sexy —murmuro, masajeando sus cachetes y separándolos así puedo ver dónde está caliente y húmeda por mí.

Por _mí_.

Segundos antes de finalmente hacerle el amor, y todavía no puedo creer que me desee.

La barbilla de Bella está inclinada, tocando su hombro, y está observándome por el rabillo de sus hermosos ojos marrones. Ella me ve mirando y levanta sus caderas, empujando su trasero hacia mis manos aún más. Clavo mis dedos en su piel, y ella sisea un " _siiií_ ".

Ya tenía un presentimiento que a ella le gustaba un poco rudo, pero sigo probando las aguas. No la he nalgueado todavía, pero con esa respuesta, apuesto a que le encantará.

Tomando mi polla, la paso por sobre sus labios, llenándola con su excitación y frotándola contra su clítoris.

— _Por favor_ —suelta, sus manos aferrándose a las sábanas.

Me coloco y entonces descanso mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, cubriendo sus manos con las mías y enlazando nuestros dedos. Mi rostro termina casi al nivel del de ella sobre su hombro izquierdo, y dejo un beso suave en su boca antes de mover mis labios a lo largo de su cuello. Sé lo que le hace mi aliento caliente sobre su piel sensible, y me encanta la forma en que puedo hacerla temblar debajo de mí. Ella estira una mano y pasa sus dedos por mi cabello, enviando chispas por toda mi espalda mientras me deslizo dentro de ella por primera vez.

.

 **BPOV**

El enorme cuerpo de Edward cubre cada centímetro de mí, el calor de su cuerpo cubre hacia mi piel. Deslizándose dentro de mí, él gime mi nombre, y aprieto los dientes mientras me estira. Duele, pero es jodidamente bueno al mismo tiempo, la forma en que llena cada milímetro disponible de espacio dentro de mí.

Una vez que sus caderas están en contacto con mi trasero, hago mis propias caderas hacia arriba, ansiosamente jalándolo aún más profundo. Deslizándose ese medio centímetro extra, él gruñe, y su boca baja a la unión de mi cuello y hombro, sus dientes presionan gentilmente y mordisquean mi piel.

Mi cuerpo tiembla, y suelto un grito, aferrando más fuerte sus dedos y cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.

Él continúa dejando besos sobre mi piel sensible, la picazón de su barba solo amplifica la sensación sobre mí.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

—Oh, Dios, no. Estoy mucho mejor que bien. —Mi voz es jadeante mientras todo mi cuerpo pulsa con deseo de este hermoso hombre—. ¿Tú? ¿Te duele algo?

—Joder, no —gruñe, siguiendo eso con un temblor de su verga dentro de mí.

 _Agh_.

Sus muslos están rodeando las mías, y las mías están presionadas juntas, ajustadas alrededor de su gruesa polla. Sé que es apretado, pero le doy un apretón de todas formas.

—Mierda…

—Ahora —demando.

Levantando su torso, mueve sus caderas hacía atrás y entonces embiste dentro de mí.

—Ah, _mierda_.

—¿Bueno?

Entierro mi rostro en la cama y le doy un:

—Tan putamente bueno.

Edward vuelve su rostro hacia el mío, y giro hacia él. Nuestros alientos pesados golpean el rostro del otro, y nos observamos a través de ojos nublados.

Presiona sus labios contra los míos y murmura:

—No creo que pueda ir despacio, Bella.

—A la mierda despacio —le digo, mordisqueando su labio inferior—. Dámelo.

—Diablos, te amo. —Se hace hacia atrás y acata mi orden, arremetiendo contra mí y embistiéndome contra la cama.

— _Sí_. Más duro.

Su gruesa polla toca cada nervio sensible dentro de mí mientras se mueve. Lleva nuestras manos unidas para presionarlas contra el colchón a cada lado de mis hombros, ganando más poder para golpear sus caderas contra mi trasero otra vez, metiéndose profundamente en mí y haciendo que suelte un grito desde el fondo de mi garganta ante la intensa ola de placer.

Sus manos sueltan las mías mientras se endereza completamente, sentándose sobre la parte trasera de mis muslos. Sus palmas terminan en mi trasero, sus dedos aprietan y pellizcan mientras establece un ritmo rápido, cojiéndome como quiere.

Levanto y empujo mi trasero hacia atrás contra él con cada embestida, y _diablos_. Nunca he tenido sexo así. _Nunca_ ha sido así de bueno.

—Sí, mierda —gimo cuando entierra sus uñas en mi culo.

—¿Sí? ¿Te gusta eso? —Está confiado ahora. El Edward inseguro está escondido en este momento, y me encanta ver este lado de él.

—Sí —logro decir, abrumada por la forma en que trabaja mi cuerpo, su dura verga entrando y saliendo en un ritmo perfecto, cada pequeño pinchón de dolor que inflige en mi piel sensible solo me lleva mucho más cerca a mi orgasmo.

Y qué orgasmo va a ser. Puede que no lo sobreviva.

De la nada, él vuelve hacia mí, cubriéndome y metiendo sus manos por debajo de mí para tomar de mis pechos y seguir arremetiendo en mí. Su aliento caliente roza la parte trasera de mi cuello mientras presiona su frente contra mi cabello.

—Oh… _Dios_. —Toda mi piel se llena de temblores; la sensación de su cuerpo fuerte empujándome y devorándome me lleva al borde.

—Oh, dios mío, Bella —susurra en mi oído—. Es… _mierda_ …te sientes increíble.

Sus palabras y la forma en que hace mi piel estremecerse hace que me comprima a su alrededor, y el gruñido más sexy sale de su boca.

Mis ojos no pueden permanecer abiertos, no con tanto placer. Detrás de mis párpados, puedo ver las fuertes líneas del cuerpo de Edward tensándose y moviéndose mientras sigue impulsándose dentro de mí. Sus brazos musculosos me aferran en mi lugar, y grandes palmas aprietan mis pechos. Cada parte caliente de él está presionado contra cada parte de mí, e incluso aunque soy mucho más pequeña que él, no quiero que se aparte de mí. Jamás.

Él puede dejarme sin oxigeno, y no lo notaría o me importaría, mientras que llegue al borde de ese precipicio antes de morir.

Hablando de morir…mi pequeña muerte está acercándose rápidamente. Mi clítoris está siendo presionado contra la cama con cada empuje, cada parte de mi cuerpo se ahoga en fuertes sensaciones.

— _Dios_ , tu coño…Bella… —Puntualiza su comentario con una gran embestida hacia mí, y quiero más.

Más, más, más.

—Mierda, amo tu verga —suelto mientras me quedo sin aire en los pulmones cuando sus caderas chocan contra mi trasero.

Estamos mojados con el mejor tipo de sudor, y el sonido de humedad en otros lugares solo sirve para excitarme aún más.

—¿Sí? ¿Quieres que me venga en ese hermoso coño?

Hago que suelte otro gruñido al apretar mis músculos interiores.

— _Sí_.

—Sí…voy a venirme tan fuerte en ti.

— _Por favor_.

Dos embestidas más y un firme succión en mi oído me tiene temblando, apretando, retorciéndome, gimiendo, gruñendo, maldiciendo, y entonces saciada y cansada debajo de él.

Las últimas arremetidas de Edward son puntualizadas por—: Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda —y entonces sus músculos se contraen a todo mi alrededor mientras se corre dentro de mí, espesa y calientemente.

Colapsa todo su peso sobre mí, haciéndome dar cuenta que estaba conteniendo un poco antes, pero rápidamente se aleja rodando a mi costado.

Abro mis ojos y trago saliva fuertemente.

—Creo que me mataste.

A través se fuertes respiraciones, él sonríe y dice—: Lo mismo.

Moviéndome hacia él, me ubico sobre él y beso las cicatrices en su torso de cuando fue herido en Afganistán, algo que he comenzado a hacer cada vez que nos volvemos íntimos. Es un recuerdo que podría haberlo perdido antes de tener la oportunidad de encontrarlo otra vez, y me aseguro de agradecer que haya sobrevivido.

Mi cerebro comienza a nublarse mientras el sueño intenta aclamarme.

—Mmm, te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Bella.

Sus brazos me envuelven, y me acurruco contra él, llevando mis labios hacia los suyos para un beso que espero que muestre justo cuando realmente lo amo y lo agradecida que estoy que esté en mi vida…y por ese hermoso orgasmo.

Justo antes de cerrar mis ojos, palabras que no quiero decir salen de mi boca, pero estoy muy cansada como para entrar en pánico…

—Múdate conmigo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a GeekChic12. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo quince**

 **Nuestro**

— _Múdate conmigo._

 **EPOV**

Mi corazón late contra mi esternón ante sus palabras, y observo su hermoso rostro en busca de cualquier señal que diga que ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo: abrir un parpado, mover sus labios, como si estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa… _algo_.

…

Nop. Nada.

Hemos dormido juntos antes, así que sé que ella habla dormida. Quizás es como estar borracho. Quizás las personas también son honestas cuando hablan dormidas. Aunque, la mayoría del tiempo, sus palabras son comentarios incoherentes sobre leche caliente y mezclar químicos y creo que un oso polar bailarín roba su Coca-Cola, así que quizás no.

—¿Bella? —murmuro, pasando mis dedos por su suave mejilla.

Ella está completamente dormida, así que me hago hacia atrás con un suspiro pesado.

Quiero ir a dormir a su lado todas las noches y despertarla todos los días con sexo matutino. Quiero dejarla que me haga café si es lo que la hace feliz. Quiero ver mis botas de trabajo sucias en su alfombra violeta junto a su puerta principal porque es _nuestra_ alfombra y _nuestra_ puerta principal. Quiero quitar la nieve de la entrada y sacar la basura y todas esas cosas domesticas que la gente hacer por el otro porque quieren hacer la vida un poco más fácil para la persona que aman.

Aunque no la voy a presionar. Tengo que ser paciente. Es la única cosa que no voy a arruinar.

Dándome cuenta que ella se no limpió antes de dormirse, voy al baño y humedezco una toallita para limpiar lo mejor que puedo el lio pegajoso que hicimos dentro de ella.

Mi verga se remueve al ver mi eyaculación saliendo de ella. Ni siquiera sé por qué esto es tan sexy, pero ¡diablos!

Bella se mueve un poco y suelta un gemido mientras paso la toalla por ella, pero me resisto las ganas de lamer, masturbar, y follar.

Ella está exhausta, y yo también. Ha sido un día movido.

Con un beso en su cadera, la dejo dormir, lanzando la toalla en su lavadora y volviendo para pasar la noche con mi chica por primera vez.

.

.

.

Confundido, abro mis ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación de Bella. Me toma un momento para darme cuenta que las pequeñas manos moviéndose por mi cuerpo me despertaron, y suelto un suspiro feliz mientras me doy vuelta para estar frente a ella. Ambos seguimos desnudos, y me encuentro duro como una roca, así que no me toma mucho tiempo para estar dentro de ella nuevamente…

Y una vez más unas horas después mientras entra un poco de luz por sus cortinas…

Y otra vez cuando el sol ya salió, y puedo ver cada curva suave de su cuerpo mientras ella me monta.

Finalmente nos arrastramos fuera de sus sábanas arrugadas alrededor de las diez, incapaz de ignorar nuestros estómagos hambrientos.

Bella se pone mi camiseta, y esta traga completamente su pequeña forma. Le doy un tirón al borde mientras paso por su lado, amando verla en mi ropa, e intercambiamos unas sonrisas satisfechas y felices.

Ni siquiera me preocupo en ponerme algo para ir a cepillarme los dientes. Bella viene detrás de mí y se sienta sobre la tapa del inodoro, toma su espejo de mano y comienza a depilarse las cejas, cosa que juro que hace diez veces al día. Esta mujer está obsesionada.

Después de escupir mi pasta dental, echo un vistazo hacia ella porque puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Cuando me doy cuenta de qué está observando, dejo que mi entretenimiento se muestre en mi rostro.

—Bella.

—¿Eh?

—Estás, eh…como que haciendo ojitos a mi polla.

—Lo sé. —Suspira soñadoramente—. La amo.

—¿La?

—Es mi nueva mejor amiga.

Con un resoplido, sacudo mi cabeza.

—Ella es muy buena conmigo.

Mi risa es fuerte, y estoy tan jodidamente feliz de estar con esta mujer, de saber que puedo satisfacerla.

—Sí, bueno, tu nueva mejor amiga estás exhausta, así que deja de intentar que salga a jugar otra vez.

Ella se pone de pie con un puchero en sus labios.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos?

La señalo con el dedo.

—Mala.

—¿Qué? —pregunta ella, poniendo cara de inocente.

 _Claro_.

—Sabes exactamente qué —le digo con una carcajada, dándole una nalgada cuando ella se rinde y pasa por mi lado.

Bella se da vuelta hacia mí con un jadeo.

—¿Ahora quién es malo?

Oh, sí. Definitivamente le gusta que la nalgueen.

 _Totalmente. Anotado._

Durante nuestro desayuno, me pregunta sobre mi conversación con mi padre otra vez. Ha sido una noche y mañana tan increíble, y parte de mí desea que no lo haya sacado el tema, pero sé que es solo por preocupación por mí.

—Estaba pidiendo…no —me corrijo—, demandando que le dé más dinero. Debe estar apostando nuevamente. Incluso si estuviera tomando más de lo normal, no estaría gastando dinero tan rápido.

—Mierda. Lo siento, cariño.

Encogiéndome de hombros, llevo un bocado de huevos revueltos a mi boca.

—Es lo que es —digo después de tragas—, y siento que no puedo decir que no porque ¿y si mi mamá necesita algo? Deseo poder sacarla de allí, mayormente porque nunca puedo verla y no sé realmente si ella está bien. Ella dice que lo está cuando tenemos la oportunidad de hablar, pero… —Exhalo pesadamente.

Bella estira su mano por la mesa y posa su mano sobre la mía.

—Deseo que pudieras también. ¿Alguna vez él se va por largos periodos de tiempo? ¿Quizás podríamos sacarla de allí sin que él se entere?

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, doy vuelta mi mano y aferro la suya. Ella es tan dulce con toda la charla de "nosotros" y queriendo ayudar a mi madre.

—He pensado en eso, pero ella me ha dicho antes que no le haría eso a él. No puedo forzarla, y sé que él no la lastima físicamente o algo. Nunca lo ha hecho, y ella cree que nunca lo hará. Creo que él realmente la ama. Simplemente es una mierda a la hora de mostrarlo. —Me encojo de un hombro—. Supongo que la manzana no cayó muy lejos del árbol en eso.

Bella resopla.

—Para con eso. No eres para nada como él.

—No diría nada, pero gracias. Intento lo mejor para no serlo.

Con una sonrisa suave, ella suelta mi mano y vuelve a comer. Después de unos minutos, ella de repente inclina su cabeza y frunce el ceño mientras mastica un pedazo de tocino.

—¿Acaso…? —Parpadeando, sacude su cabeza para aclararla.

—¿Qué?

—Em… —Su uña va hacia su boca por un segundo—. ¿Acaso te pedí que te mudaras conmigo anoche, o lo soñé?

Mi cuerpo se relaja ante el hecho que ella lo recuerde. No quería tener que comentarlo o simplemente contenerlo hasta que ella decidiera pedirme en serio…asumiendo que lo hiciera.

No debería dudar de ella, pero algunas veces sigo luchando con aceptar que ella es mi chica y que me ama de la misma forma que la amo.

—Sí, lo hiciste, pero te dormiste justo después, así que, eh…no estaba seguro si debería comentarlo o no.

—Oh. —Toma un mordisco de sus huevos, y no puedo leer la expresión en su rostro. Ella mira una marca en la mesa y sigue comiendo por un momento—. Hipotéticamente… —comienza, echando una mirada hacia mí y entonces hacia su plato—. Si _realmente_ te haya pedido que te mudaras conmigo… ¿Qué dirías?

Sonriendo, llevo un pedazo de tostada a mi boca, haciéndola esperar como ella lo hizo conmigo. Una risa intenta salir, y casi escupo pedazos de papa por todo el lugar cuando ella me fulmina con la mirada.

—Okay, okay —digo, aún sonriendo—. ¿Estás hablando de cuando Jessica y Ángela se muden, no?

—Exacto.

—Bueno, mi contrato termina en octubre —le digo, intentando sonar triste y arrepentido. El rostro de Bella cae, y baja la mirada otra vez—. Pero creo, hipotéticamente… —Mis labios pierden su batalla con la sonrisa que estalla, y espero hasta que tengo sus ojos oscuros enfocados en mí otra vez—. Diría, mierda, sí.

.

.

.

Menos de dos meses después, el semestre de Bella termina, sus compañeras se han mudado, y Bree y yo nos estamos mudando.

No quería esperar hasta octubre. De ninguna puta manera.

Seguiré pagando la renta de una casa vacía por unos meses, pero es un pequeño precio a pagar para ser capaz de vivir con mi chica. Y ni siquiera puedo comenzar a describir lo feliz que eso me hace.

Mientras Bella y yo nos preparamos para cenar una noche a principios de junio, Alice me llama.

—Hey, Al.

—Hey.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansada.

—¿En serio? Nunca te he visto cansada. Jamás. —Ella es la puta coneja de Energizer.

—Sí, bueno, nunca he sido huésped de un alíen antes.

Resoplo ante su buena descripción de estar embarazada.

—Parece justo. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu llamada, Sra. Whitlock?

—No te hagas el listo —responde con una risa—. Estaba llamando para ver si podíamos hacer formar un acuerdo.

—O…kay.

—Okay, Jas y yo estamos viendo en conseguir una casa porque necesitamos más lugar, obviamente. Nuestro contrato termina este mes, y estábamos preguntándonos si quizás podíamos subalquilar tu casa por un tiempo mientras buscamos una casa ya que estás viviendo en pecado con B ahora. —Suelta una risita.

—Qué graciosa. —Tomo un par de platos de la alacena y unos cubiertos para preparar la mesa mientras Bella termina de cocinar—. Como sea, sí, por supuesto. Eso sería genial de hecho. Odio que quede allí vacía.

—¡Genial! —La escucho aplaudir en el fondo.

Con una sonrisa ante su emoción por mudarse a mi cueva, le digo:

—Solo déjame saber cuándo, y los ayudo a mudarse.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo.

—Siempre.

—Saluda a B de mi parte.

—Hecho.

—¿Alice? —pregunta Bella una vez que he terminado la llamada.

—Sí, ella y J van a mudarse a mi casa por un tiempo mientras buscan un lugar más grande.

—Oh, genial. ¿Es…?

Mi teléfono suena otra vez, interrumpiéndola, y contesto sin mirar, asumiendo que es Alice otra vez.

—¿Sí?

—Edward —contesta una voz suave.

Mi corazón comienza a latir rápido en mi pecho.

—¿Mamá?

—Edward —dice nuevamente, su voz temblando—. Tu padre…Creo que está muerto. Él… Necesito ayuda.

—Mierda —suelto—. Okay. De acuerdo. Voy para allí. ¿Acaso colapsó? ¿Llamaste a la policía?

—Voy a llamar ahora. Por favor. Te necesito aquí para que los dejes entrar. —La manera en que su voz seguía quebrándose me estaba _matando_. No podía soportarlo cuando ella estaba en cualquier tipo de dolor.

Aferro el teléfono con más fuerza, intentando de contener el temblor de mis manos. Aunque no puedo mantener el temblor en mi voz, cuando le respondo.

—Okay. —Miro alrededor frenéticamente, por qué, ni siquiera estoy seguro. Mi pecho duele—. Okay, estoy saliendo ahora. Ve y llámalos, y diles que estaré allí tan pronto como sea posible. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, hijo.

—Te amo, mamá.

—También te amo.

Ya estoy por la puerta cuando termino la llamada, y Bella me sigue.

—¿Qué pasó?

Pasando mis dedos por mi cabello, me giro hacia ella.

—Creo que mi papá murió.

—Oh, Dios —dice, cubriéndose la boca con una mano—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Trayéndola hacia mí, beso su frente.

—No lo sé. Necesito ir allí.

—Por supuesto. Iré contigo. —Comienza a guardar la comida para después.

Doy un paso y envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor.

—No tienes que hacer eso, nena. Ni siquiera sé exactamente lo que pasó. No quiero que veas una escena shockeante o algo.

Bella muerde su cutícula por un segundo, y entonces toma mi rostro en sus manos.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué tal esto? Iré contigo y me quedaré en el coche hasta que decidas que está bien que entre. Y si decides que no quieres que entre, eso también está bien. Y si quieres traer a tu madre aquí, sabes que también estoy de acuerdo con eso. No puedo imaginar que ella quiera quedarse allí ahora mismo.

Jalándola en un abrazo fuerte, entierro mi rostro en su cuello, llenándome de su tranquilidad.

—Eres increíble- ¿Sabes eso?

—Lo mismo para ti.

Tomando aire profundo, tomo mis labios contra su cuello y entonces la suelto, moviéndome para dejar un beso en sus labios.

—Okay, será mejor que nos fuéramos.

Bella asiente y toma su cartera, y yo le doy un apretón a su mano cuando ella enlaza nuestros dedos, demasiado agradecido por su fuerza y amor.

.

.

.

Al final, fue un paro cardiaco lo que mató a Edward señor. Siempre pensé que su hígado lo mataría, pero supongo que este no tuvo la oportunidad.

Hicimos que mamá se mude a una de las habitaciones en la casa de Bella. Bueno… _nuestra_ casa. Aún no me acostumbro a pensarla de esa forma, incluso aunque ella me corrige todo el tiempo.

Después de un día largo de trabajo, llenando baches y haciendo mantenimiento en el equipamiento del Depto. De Mantenimiento de Missouri, es una buena vista ver a mi madre y Bella juntas, riendo y charlando en la sala. No puedo imaginar que mi madre haya tenido mucho de qué reírse en los últimos años.

Y saber que Bella la ayudó a salir de la cama y el sofá… Hace que ese dolor en mi pecho vuelva. Pero del bueno.

—¿Cómo están mis chicas? —les pregunto, colgando mis llaves y dejando mis botas de trabajo al borde de la alfombra violeta.

—Bien, querido —dice mamá.

—Estamos genial. Tu mamá simplemente estaba contándome historias embarazosas de cuando eras chico. —Los ojos oscuros de Bella bailan con entretenimiento, y no puedo evitar sonreírle.

—Ni quiero saberlo. ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

—Ordené pizza —dice Bella, acercándose y ofreciéndome sus labios. Besarla en frente de mi mamá hace que mi cuello se sonroje, y no tengo idea de por qué. No es como si realmente puede vernos, estando completamente ciega de un ojo y bastante del otro.

Es probablemente todas las cosas sucias pasando por mi cabeza cuando sea que Bella está en la habitación, y especialmente cuando está presionada contra mí así. Siempre he sentido que mi madre sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por mi cerebro.

—Okay, iré a asearme. —Resisto las ganas de darle una nalgada mientras me dirijo a nuestra habitación. Es algo que hago todo el tiempo ahora porque ella realmente, _realmente_ , ama ser nalgueada. Y yo realmente, _realmente_ , amo su trasero. Pero…mi mamá está sentada a solo unos metros, escuchando la televisión.

Me siento raro sobre hacer algo sexual con Bella mientras mi mamá está en la casa. Ya han pasado unos días, y he estado comportándome hasta ahora, pero se está volviendo más y más difícil el resistir el cuerpo de Bella. Estoy acostumbrado a poder tocar su cuerpo cuándo sea, dónde sea. Y en la cama… Dios…la forma en que presiona su trasero contra mi cadera, retorciéndose y tentándome. Ella pienso que estoy siendo tonto, que mi mamá no va a escuchar, e incluso si lo hace, ella entendería que somos una pareja adulta, y eso es lo que las parejas adultas hacen. Pero…nop. No puedo hacerlo.

Esta noche, ella es persistente, lamiendo y acariciando, y finalmente me pone al punto donde no puedo soportarlo más. Tengo que admitir que me maravilla saber que ella me ansia tanto como yo a ella.

Ella me convence que una ducha va a ahogar cualquier sonido que hagamos, y con una sonrisa victoriosa, me lleva al baño.

Se termina demasiado pronto. No era sorprendente, considerando la tensión que se fue acumulando entre nosotros, pero no fue menos satisfactorio. Me aseguré de pasar mis dedos por su espalda y obtener un buen estremecimiento de su parte. Cuando sus gemidos se volvieron altos, tapé su boca con mi mano y aferré su cadera fuertemente con la otra, arremetiendo en ella mientras ella aferraba sus manos en la pared.

—Mierda —suelto, aún enterrado profundamente en ella, disfrutando los últimos espasmos alrededor de mi verga mientras nos tranquilizamos.

— _Dios_ , eso fue sexy. —Bella descansa su cabeza contra el azulejo por un momento antes de dejarme salir de ella y girar hacia mí—. No, no, no, no, no —dice, mirándome a los ojos—. Nada de culpa.

—Eso intento.

—Tu mamá es más fuerte de lo que crees, Edward.

—Sé que es fuerte. Lo sé. —Posando mis manos contra el azulejo a un lado de la cabeza de Bella, dejo descansar mi frente contra la suya—. Y tú sabes que no es el sexo de lo que realmente estoy preocupado.

—Lo sé —dice, acariciando la parte posterior de mi cabeza con su mano.

—Deseo que me dejara cuidar de ella.

Bella inclina su cabeza y presiona sus labios contra los míos y entonces acaricia mi mejilla con una mano.

—Vas a poder seguir cuidando de ella en muchos sentidos, pero esto es lo que ella quiere. Es genial que tu papá haya mantenido su seguro de vida porque el hogar dónde ella va a ir es uno de los mejores —me recuerda—. Y seremos capaces de ir a visitarla todo el tiempo.

—¿Seremos?

—Por supuesto.

No puedo _no_ besarla después de una frase así.

—Eres tan increíble con ella.

Ella se encoje de hombros, sonriendo.

—Es una mujer asombrosa. Ha mantenido su sentido del humor por todos estos años, y ya la amaba porque es tu madre. Sin ella…no te tendría a ti —termina con otro pequeño encogimiento de hombros ante su cursilería.

Eso le gana otro beso, profundo esta vez.

—Ella también te ama. —Tomo su cuello y paso mis pulgares por su mandíbula—. Realmente no es sorpresa.

Los labios de Bella se giran hacia un lado, creando una sonrisa honrada.

—Ella sabía que eras la única para mí incluso antes que yo.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, le dije sobre pasar el día contigo el pasado invierno.

Los ojos de Bella se ensanchan cómicamente.

—No _eso_. —Río mientras su cuerpo se relaja—. Solo le dije que pasé el día contigo y que no podía creer que reconectamos después de todo ese tiempo. Y entonces le dije de lo mucho que cagué las cosas. Ella sabía, incluso entonces…Ella incluso lloró cuando le dije que nos habíamos arreglado y estábamos juntos.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurra Bella mientras sus dedos bailan sobre los tatuajes en mis brazos. Es algo que hace mucho, probablemente sin darse cuenta. Sus manos continúan por mis bíceps para descansar sobre mis hombros—. Eso es tan dulce.

Asintiendo, beso su frente y la envuelvo en un fuerte abrazo mientras ella suspira contra mí. Ya que estamos solos, no puedo resistir darle una nalgada a su trasero también, antes de soltarla.

—Oh, ¿ya estás listo para el segundo round? —comenta con una sonrisa retorcida.

Riendo, sacudo mi cabeza.

—No, no es solo… _Oh_. —Su mano está envolviendo mi verga, y antes que pueda darme cuenta de lo que está pasando, ella me tiene duro otra vez y se encuentra de rodillas frente a mí—. _Dios_ —suelto cuando ella me succiona tanto como puede—. Okay. —Asiento y trago alrededor de la repentina sequedad en mi garganta—. Segundo round. Sí.

.

.

.

El calor del verano cede al caer de las hojas y vientos de otoño, y antes de saberlo, el invierno se está haciendo sentir otra vez.

Mi madre ama el hogar Park Meadows, e incluso aunque es un poco más lejos de nosotros de lo que me hubiera gustado, tengo que admitir que es un buen lugar. Y ella quería un gato, así que tuvimos que encontrar un lugar que acepte animales.

La visitamos tanto como podemos, y mirar su rostro arrugado y con cicatrices sonriendo cada vez que la vemos es simplemente el mejor regalo.

Alice está a punto de estallar con los gemelos de ella y Jasper. _Gemelos_ … Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cuidar a _un_ bebé, mucho menos dos.

Nunca pensé que querría bebes, para ser honesto. He estado alrededor de ellos, y solo sé que la cagaría totalmente si tuviera uno. Pero ahora, hay veces que no puedo evitar fantasear con tener una mini-Bella o dos correteando, creando líos. Pensar en Bella siendo la madre de nuestros hijos es simplemente…increíble. Me estremezco cada vez que lo imagino.

Quizás algún día.

.

.

.

La primera nevada del año llega más temprano y más pesado de lo normal, y estoy barriendo mi viejo camino…ese que me trajo a Bella.

Es jodidamente cursi, pero tenía que ser el destino que nos volvió a juntar. Si ella no hubiera estacionado en la calle, no hubiera enterrado su coche, y ella no se hubiera enfurecido y tirado ese saca-nieve a mi camioneta…no lo sé. Quizás nos hubiéramos encontrado en una tienda, pero me gusta más nuestra historia. Incluso con las cagadas.

Mi teléfono vibra en el asiento, y estaciono para ver que es Jasper.

—¡Ya vienen!

—¿Los casacas rojas?

—Muy gracioso, idiota. Los bebés. Ya vienen. Ahora mismo. Oh, mierda.

—Cálmate, amigo. Puedes con esto.

—No lo sé, Ed. Esto es…grande, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, voy a ser el padre de alguien. Eso parece…realmente jodido, ¿no?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solías drogarte? Nah, amigo. Ustedes estarán bien. Y Alice sabrá qué hacer cuando tú no. Fácil.

Jasper resopla en el teléfono.

—Sí, claro. Gemelos. Fácil.

—Pensé que estabas emocionado, amigo.

—Lo estaba. Lo estoy. Es solo que…

—¿Te estás enloqueciendo?

—Exacto.

—Escucha. Vas a ser el mejor padre del mundo, y esos chicos te adorarán, y puedes enseñarles a jugar al Halo y todo ese tipo de mierda así.

—Sí, okay. Sí.

—Y supongo que Alice también está enloqueciendo, así que debes ser fuerte por ella, ¿de acuerdo? Mantente fuerte frente a ella, o va a pensar que estás dejándola o algo así.

—Hey, ella sabe que no haría algo así.

—Sé que ella lo sabe. Pero ella va a tener todas esas hormonas y cosas revoloteando, ¿no? Así que solo…no lo sé. Sostén su mano e intenta sonreír y eso. ¿Okay?

—Sí. Sostener su mano. Sonreír. Lo tengo.

Aún suena aterrorizado. Seguramente yo también lo estaría.

—¿Dónde estás ahora? —le pregunto.

—Estoy en el pasillo afuera de su habitación en el hospital.

—¡Bueno, ve allí!

—Claro. Okay. Gracias, Ed. Te haré saber cuándo… —Realmente lo escucho tragar a través del teléfono—…cuando sea padre.

—Jasper.

—¿Sí?

—Puedes con esto —reitero.

—Sí…Okay, puedo con esto. Nos vemos pronto.

Terminando la llamada, froto mi frente.

—Mierda —murmuro antes de llamar a Bella.

—Hey. ¿Alice te llamó?

—Jasper.

—¿Cómo lo lleva?

—Estaba enloqueciendo un poco, pero creo que estará bien.

—Aww, ¿lo tranquilizaste, no?

—Quizás.

—Corazón de oro, te lo digo.

Sé que me guiñaría un ojo si estuviera frente a ella, y eso me hace reír.

—Sí, sí. Te haré saber cuándo sepa de él. Estoy seguro que Al estará un poco ocupada después.

Ella resopla.

—Sí, eso es decir poco.

Es la mañana siguiente que sabemos de Jasper otra vez, y él suena totalmente tranquilo esta vez, como si algún tipo de serenidad lo inundara.

Alice intentó traer al mundo a los bebés de la forma normal, pero terminó teniendo una cesárea en la madrugada. Los niños se quedaron en la incubadora por varias horas, pero ahora estaban bien.

—Hey, mamá —susurra Bella a Alice cuando llegamos a su habitación de hospital. Ella tiene a un bebé durmiendo en su pecho, y el otro está siendo mecido por un sonriente Jasper.

—Amigo —me dice, sacudiendo su cabeza en feliz incredulidad, su sonrisa firme en su rostro.

—Gracias. Este es Ben, y ese es Brady —dice él, inclinando su mentón hacia Alice. Me da una sonrisa rápida pero entonces vuelve a concentrarse en pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Ya está enamorado, y le doy un apretón en el hombro antes de acercarme a Alice.

—Buen trabajo, mamá —le digo, dejando un beso en su frente.

—Gracias. Estoy exhausta, pero ellos son tan increíbles. Quiero decir, mira a sus pequeñitos dedos. —Levanta la mano de Brady que descansaba sobre su pecho—. No puedo dejar de mirarlos. ¿Cómo es que las uñas pueden ser tan pequeñas?

Todos reímos suavemente, y entonces Jasper me ofrece sostener a Ben. Mi pecho se llena de pánico, pero entonces lo deja en mis brazos, y no se siente tan incomodo como pensé que sería.

—Hey, pequeñín —le susurro—. Soy tu tío Edward. —Mantengo ambos brazos envueltos firmemente debajo de él, incluso aunque tengo esta urgencia de tocar la suave piel de su mejilla—. Vamos a divertirnos mucho. Una vez que pases tu fase de cagar-en-tus-pantalones.

Alice jadea, y Jasper y Bella sacuden sus cabezas hacia mí mientras sonríen.

Guiño el ojo a Bella, cuya sonrisa ha sido enorme y brillante desde que pasamos por la puerta.

Lo próximo que sé, ella está sosteniendo a Brady, y mi pecho se siente muy pequeño como para contener mi corazón mientras la observo murmurar adorablemente a él. Ella luce tan natural, asegurándose que su manta este envuelta firmemente y su gorro siga puesto. Ella tararea y mece sus rodillas un poco cuando él suelta un pequeño llanto.

—Bella…

—¿Mmm? —Levanta su mirada hacia mí, y nunca antes había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida como lo estoy de querer pasar el resto de mi vida con esta mujer.

—¿Crees que deberíamos tener uno de estos algún día? —pregunto, pasando una mano por sobre la cabeza de Ben.

La sonrisa de Bella se ensancha imposiblemente más.

—¿Sí?

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, arqueo mi cabeza a un lado.

—¿Quizás una boda primero?

Sus mejillas deben doler ahora mismo. Lágrimas llenan sus ojos, y me asiente la cabeza temblorosamente, soltando un:

—Sí.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después, salgo del hogar Park Meadows con algo brillante en mi bolsillo. Mi madre siempre había dicho que me guardaría el anillo de mi abuela para mí, pero nunca pensé mucho en ello antes de reconectar con Bella.

Mamá y yo fuimos al banco hoy y lo retiramos de su caja fuerte. Ella lo había mantenido allí así mi papá no intentaba venderlo o canjearlo.

Es un anillo hermoso: simple y clásico. Y creo que Bella lo va a amar.

Mi plan es sorprenderla, así no arreglo nada elegante. Estamos lavando los platos juntos después que ella cocinara una cena grandiosa, y después que la lavadora de platos comienza a lavar, le pregunto si quiere mirar una película. Pero ni bien estamos en la alfombra, me giro y tomo sus manos en las mías.

Sus ojos oscuros parpadean hacia mí, sorprendidos y curiosos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

Seguramente luzco nervioso porque estoy cien por ciento seguro que lo estoy.

Pero sé que ella me ama. Todavía no puedo creerlo, pero lo sé.

—¿Estoy por ser muy cursi, okay?

—Okay —dice con una sonrisa suave.

—Prepárate. —Hamaco nuestras manos de un lado a otro, moviendo su cuerpo.

Ella ríe otra vez.

—Okay.

Mi sonrisa probablemente la esté cegando. Acariciando la parte trasera de sus manos con mis pulgares, la miro profundamente a los ojos.

—Te amo demasiado, Bella. Y estoy maravillado todos los días del amor que me devuelves. —Trago el nudo de nervios en mi garganta—. La voy a cagar. Quiero decir…eso es como que inevitable, pero espero que no des por vencida conmigo. Quiero estar contigo por tanto que puedas soportarme.

Ella ríe otra vez ante eso y sacude su cabeza como diciendo que me soportará por siempre. Espero que pueda.

Suelto su mano derecha para sacar el anillo de mi bolsillo y entonces me arrodillo en un pie.

—Santo… —susurra con ojos bien abiertos, parpadeando entre lágrimas.

—Lo que intento decir, Bella, es… —Tomando aire profundo, exhalo mientras ubico el anillo sobre su dedo anular y levanto la mirada hacia ella.

Estaba listo para hacerle _la_ pregunta…pero ya puedo ver el "sí" escrito por todo su rostro y en sus ojos brillosos. Así que en cambio, deslizo el anillo en su dedo y simplemente digo:

—Creo que esto te pertenece.

.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **Otra historia llega a su fin. ¿Qué decir? MILES de gracias a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, y dejar un review. Los leo a todos, me encanta ver cómo reaccionan con todo lo que pasa…**

 **MIL gracias a la autora, Geekchic12, por dejarme traducir este fanfic, ella es lo mejor del mundo.**

 **Bueno, a esta historia solo le queda un outtake en EPOV que lo subo la semana que viene. Así que adiós por ahora y nos vemos en otras traducciones :)**

 **Pali~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **GeekChic12**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Outtake**

 **Capítulo siete original**

 **EPOV**

—De acuerdo. ¡Suficiente! ¡Levanta tu trasero y metete a la ducha ahora mismo, sino…!

Luces fuertes invaden mis ojos soñolientos, y suelto un siseo, volviéndome a taparme con las mantas.

—Vamos, Drácula. En serio. Esto tiene que parar.

—Déjame solo, por favor —logro decir.

Me quitan las mantas, seguido por un jadeo.

—Ah, mierda. No necesitaba ver eso.

—Entonces sal de mi cuarto, Al.

—Edward Masen, trae tu trasero aquí _ahora mismo_. —Escucho el golpe de su pequeño pie contra mi alfombra, y entonces afortunadamente, me deja solo. Sin embargo, los ruidos en mi cocina me dice que no se va a ir de mi casa, hasta que le demuestre que sigo vivo. Aunque es un pensamiento cómico, ya que merezco estar muerto.

Bree se dirige hacia aquí mientras muevo mis piernas a un costado de la cama, y ella da un empujón a mi mano con su hocico con un quejido.

—Lo sé, nena, lo siento. —Tomo un minuto para acariciarla detrás de las orejas, sintiéndome culpable por dormir por mucho tiempo…no que eso sea algo nuevo últimamente. Aunque al segundo que el olor a carne asada llega a mi cuarto, ella sale corriendo—. Típico —murmuro, sacudiendo mi cabeza y sentándome con un satisfactorio estiramiento de mis músculos.

Entrando en mi baño, enciendo la ducha y me dirijo a lavarme los dientes ya que le toma, al menos, dos minutos a mi puto calentador de agua ponerse en marcha. Tomo una ducha rápida para tranquilizar a la pequeña dictadora que se encuentra en mi cocina, porque cuando Alice Whitlock dice que saltes, le respondes "¿qué tan alto? ¿Cuántas veces?" y, "¿Te puedo traer algo mientras estoy allí arriba?"

Pensarías que ella era mi hermana o algo por la forma que llega y me ladra ordenes, pero no estamos relacionados. Ella simplemente me adoptó después que Jasper y yo nos volviéramos buenos amigos hace un par de años. Hablando de éste…

—Tu esposa acaba de ver mi trasero desnudo —le informo, sentándome a su lado en mi sofá.

—Eso escuché.

—¿Estás preocupado?

Él suelta un bufido. Me siento un poco ofendido.

—Mira, amigo. Ella quiere que volvamos a hablarnos. Dice que _tengo_ que saber qué está pasando —dice Jasper, imitando el estilo de su esposa por el drama—. Así que, ¿puedes simplemente decirme así me deja de traer aquí para cuidar tu lamentoso culo?

Frunciendo el ceño, coloco mis pies sobre mi mesa ratona.

—Nadie te está forzando a que estés aquí.

—Ahí es dónde te equivocas —responde con un mirada hacia mi cocina, dónde su esposa se encuentra ocupada preparando algo que huele mucho mejor que lo que sea que alguna vez yo haya cocinado aquí—. Ahora, vamos. Suéltalo. A penas has estado en nuestro departamento en el último mes. Me hiciste que te cambiara de tu ruta regular. Estás _bebiendo_. —Apunta con la mirada hacia mi botella casi vacía de whisky en la mesa de la cocina.

—No tanto —murmuro, avergonzado por ser regañado. Nunca quise terminar como mi padre, y no lo haré. Solo necesitaba olvidar.

Cada trago que quema mi garganta ayudaba a olvidar el recuerdo de ojos color chocolate y piel perfectamente cremosa, curvas suaves y humedad, gemidos de la mujer más increíble del mundo, emitidos solo para mí.

 _Mierda_.

Cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, gruño, haciéndome hacia delante para esconder el problema creciente en mis pantalones.

—En serio, amigo. ¿Qué mierda pasó?

Mi polla se baja ante la proximidad de Jasper, y me hago para atrás.

—Bella Swan pasó.

—Bella Swan… —Piensa. Inclina la cabeza—. ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

—Nah. Estaba bastante enamorado de ella durante todo el secundario, pero ella no sabía que existía.

—Ah, así que es tu fantasía adolescente. —Asiente sabiamente.

Una risa corta sale por mi nariz.

—Algo así.

—Entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Te encontraste con ella?

—Puedes decir eso.

Jasper apaga mi horrible televisor y se mueve hacia mí.

—Mira, amigo. No soy un dentista. No me voy a sentar aquí y sacar dientes todo el día. Solo dime qué pasó.

Resignado, le cuento lo básico, y sus ojos se llenan de entendimiento ante la razón por la cual quise cambiarme de recorrido.

Y entonces su puño conecta con mi bícep al mismo tiempo que una mano pequeña me golpea la nuca.

— _Ay_. ¿Qué rayos?

Mi cabeza gira de un lado a otro entre Jasper y Alice, a la cual no escuché venir de la cocina, mientras me fulminan con la mirada.

—Okay, mierda. Merecía eso, pero vamos. Una mujer como ella nunca querría a un tipo como yo. Me dejaría al minuto que realmente me llega a conocer, y entonces, ¿dónde quedo yo?

—Exactamente dónde estás ahora, supongo —responde Alice con una ceja arqueada.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—No. Estaría peor. Mucho peor.

—Dudo que eso sea posible. —Comienza a pincharme con sus dedos—. Básicamente te has convertido en un ermitaño. Comienzas a beber ni bien llegas de trabajar. —Comienzo a interrumpirle, pero ella me calla con una mirada. Ella y Jasper son buenos en eso, aparentemente—. La única cosa que hay en tu basura son botellas de licor vacías, Edward. ¿Acaso has estado comiendo?

—A veces —murmuro, sintiéndome un poco reprendido.

Ella vuelve a pinchar.

—No sé si te emborrachas y desmayas o qué, pero duermes todo el día. No contestas el teléfono. ¿Necesito seguir?

Me hundo más en el sofá.

—No.

—Te volveré a poner en tu recorrido normal —dice Jasper.

—No —prácticamente me quejo—. No puedes. No seré capaz de mantenerme lejos de ella, y tengo que hacerlo, Jas. Ella es como una jodida Kriptonita o algo.

—Sí, bueno. Tú no eres Superman.

Suelto un bufido. Cómo si no lo supiera.

—Exactamente. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella. No debería haber vuelto para desayunar ese día, pero una vez que supe quién era ella… Y la forma en que me estaba mirando… Ella _nunca_ me hubiera mirado así en el pasado. Fue como una droga. —Paso una mano por mi cabello—. Simplemente no podía detenerme. Ella es jodidamente increíble. —No puedo mirarlos mientras suelto mis secretos, así que le hablo a las manos que estoy retorciendo en mi regazo—. Después que ella se quedó dormida, sencillamente la observé por mucho tiempo. Era tan pacifica…perfecta, con su dulce sonrisa en sus labios. —Mis propios labios imitan el recuerdo por un segundo—. Le encanta los perros y las películas nostálgicas. Es metida y desordenada, pero también tranquila y genial. Está por conseguir su máster y tiene esta gran carrera delante de ella. ¿Y quién soy yo? En tipo que apenas se graduó del secundario. El tipo que arruina todo lo que toca. Puede que le haya gustado mi apariencia ahora, pero se hubiera dado cuenta rápidamente que sigue estando muy fuera de mi alcance.

Sintiéndome incómodo al revelar tanto, no levanto la mirada hasta que Jasper carraspea a mi lado.

—Creo que esas son más palabras que te he escuchado decir de una en los dos años que te conozco —dice, parpadeando.

Le doy un codazo.

La boca de Alice está abierta de par en par, sus ojos llenos de incredulidad.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, irritado que siga observándome.

—Realmente eres un idiota.

Jasper toma eso como su señal para ir a la cocina y servirse un trago.

—Bueno, gracias. No tienes que estar aquí, ya sabes.

—Sí. Tengo. ¿Quién más va a hacerte entrar en razón sino?

—No funcionaria entre nosotros, Al. Confía en mí.

Alice se cruza de brazos y me analiza.

—¿Quién hubiera sabido que este tipo enorme —comienza, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para enfatizar sus palabras— lleno de músculos y tatuajes…era un gran mariquita?

Me pongo de pie tan rápido que ella da un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué me dijiste?

Su mentón salta en defensa. Ella sabe que no le voy a hacer daño. Eso no significa que no quiera.

—Me escuchaste.

—Quiero mi llave de vuelta.

Ella sacude su cabeza.

—Oh, no, no lo quieres. No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente. Eres un asno terco, Edward, y necesitas amor duro. —Apunta su espátula hacia mí—. Usaste a esa chica. —Mi boca se abre, pero ella me corta—. Ya sea que quieras creerlo o no, la usaste. _Y_ la lastimaste…

Sacudo mi cabeza y vuelvo a sentarme.

—No lo entiendes, Al. Era un tipo de fantasía del tipo "duro con el tipo trabajador" para ella. Eso es todo.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y es por eso que ella te hizo todo tipo de preguntas sobre ti y entonces intentó rastrearte a través de la oficina después que te fuiste?

Frunciendo mi cejo, rasco la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

—Exacto. Escucha. —Alice se sienta a mi lado, tomando mi mano suavemente en las suyas. Jasper se mantiene ocupado en la cocina, haciendo qué, no tengo idea—. Sé que lo has tenido duro, y que has sido lastimado, Edward. Pero no puedes seguir asumiendo lo peor de las personas. No todos te van a abandonar.

—Todos lo han hecho.

—Nosotros no.

—Verdad. —Bajo mi vista hacia mis manos—. Por mucho que deseo que lo hagas a veces. —Moviendo mi vista hacia ella, le doy mi media sonrisa así ella sabe que estoy bromeando, y ella choca mi hombro con el suyo.

—Tienes que hablar con ella, Edward, aunque sea para disculparte.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás sobre el sofá, miro hacia el techo lleno de manchas de agua.

—Ya he dejado pasar mucho tiempo. Si lo que dices es verdad y se siente herida y… —pauso para tragar el nudo de vergüenza en mi garganta—, _usada_ , entonces probablemente ella me odia.

—Probablemente.

Bufo.

—Gracias.

—Mírame. —Me espera para que obedezca—. Has pasado por el infierno. Has ido a la _guerra_. Rescatas personas y luchas contra fuegos. Puedes hacer esto.

Lo que ella dice sobre mí es verdad. Pero nunca antes he estado tan asustado en mi vida como ante la idea de enfrentar a Bella Swan otra vez.

.

.

.

Su saca-hielo está en la nieve otra vez. Su rostro está en sus manos. Y el golpe en mi pecho es agonizante mientras me doy cuenta que Alice tenía razón. Lastimé a Bella.

No es la primera vez que lastimo a alguien, pero nunca hizo que me doliera así el corazón, porque es _ella_ , la chica a la que nadie nunca ha estado a la altura y sé que nunca lo estaré. La chica que trabajaba sin cesar para organizar una venta de pasteles en el onceavo grado para ayudar a comprar juguetes para chicos no privilegiados. La chica que nunca pensé que volvería a ver otra vez porque estaba destinada a cosas grandes, y yo…no.

Verla así y saber que yo le hice esto me mata porque nunca es mi intención herir a alguien, pero parece que siempre empeoro cualquier situación.

Acercándome, lo pienso mejor y me detengo. No sé qué hará ella si me acerco más. ¿Golpearme los huevos?

No le culparía.

Sosteniendo su saca-hielo frente a mí, repito lo que le dije ese día hace más de un mes.

—Creo que esto te pertenece.

Los labios hermosos de Bella se separan y se quedan de esa manera. Me observa por un minuto completo. Pero entonces cierra su boca y me fulmina con la mirada antes de soltar:

—Quédatelo —Y se mete en su coche.

—Mierda —murmuro mientras sus luces de freno se encienden, seguido rápidamente por sus luces de retroceso. Ella se dirige hacia mí, pero no me muevo. _Tengo_ que hablar con ella.

— _Muévete_ —grita por la ventana, deteniéndose a unos centímetros frente a mí.

— _No_. No hasta que hables conmigo.

—¿Por qué _debería_ hacerlo?

—¡Porque lo siento! —grito, sin ser lo suficientemente valiente como para ir hacia su ventana.

Aparentemente Alice tenía razón. Soy. Un. Mariquita.

—No lo suficiente —dice Bella—. Ahora, _muévete_.

Encuentro mis bolas y decido mantenerme allí, pero mis ojos se ensanchan mientras las luces de sus frenos se esfuman.

Lo próximo que sé, estoy sobre mi culo al final de su entrada, parpadeando hacia el cielo azul oscuro, totalmente sin creer que ella realmente me chocó. Aunque…estoy bastante seguro que me lo merecía.

Y hey…al menos ahora ella está fuera de su coche y hablándome.

¿Misión cumplida?


End file.
